Harry Potter and the Collided Worlds
by Sokai
Summary: Every story has a beginning, and this one isn't any different. 'Certain' letters addressed from a 'certain' school are arriving to two sets of 'certain' girls, while a 'certain' fated hero collects his thoughts within prepartion for his final year at said 'certain school. . . .'
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer:** To be short and frank, I do not nor will I (sadly) ever own the great workings of Harry Potter, Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon, or W.I.T.C.H. I'm not that talented. I am, however, talented enough to manage to concoct this chaotic fanfic combining all three worlds, and manage to make it all look good/easy. So, alas, I dare you not to enjoy this undoubtedly bumpy ride alongside me! Ha! Okay, okay; I'll shut up now, especially since this wasn't short OR frank. ' Still . . . enjoy reading (AND leaving massive reviews!).

_(Also, obviously to some here, this story looks familiar and you'll be like, "Hey...didn't I read this a few weeks ago?" Yep. You probably did. LoL Yeah, well, me and my good buddies here at had a bit of a fallout and thus this story got deleted for the time being. So to FF crew, if you're reading, apologies. To the rest of you, let's get us back to 10 reviews and 248+ hits again! Heck! Maybe more than that this time around? LoL Oh, and newbies to this story, please, by all means, read on:) ) _

_Note: This series as well as this particular chapter was created/written in May 2005._

". . . Something is amiss . . . the ripples within the time stream are very unsettling . . . it can only mean one thing . . ." A lone figure, female, half shrouded in darkness murmured ominously to herself while standing guard outside a rather tall, large ivory door.

It had always been quite incapable for any type of wind to pass through this particular plane of existence the woman currently inhabited. And yet, for the very first time she had been there, a great gust suddenly blew throughout the area, causing an unruly upturn for her long forest green hair.

". . . If nothing is done, soon everything as it is known will be . . ." she paused, tightening her white gloved firm grip upon her menacing yet mystical looking pole arm as she closed her maroon colored eyes.

". . . gone . . ."

**_(A.N. Please...review...sniff :) ) _**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Letters of Destiny and the Ill-Fated Dream**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer:** To be short and frank, I do not nor will I (sadly) ever own the great workings of Harry Potter, Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon, or W.I.T.C.H. I'm not that talented. I am, however, talented enough to manage to concoct this chaotic fanfic combining all three worlds, and manage to make it all look good/easy, owning the storyline and any new spells or attacks I might create. So, alas, I dare you not to enjoy this undoubtedly bumpy ride alongside me! Ha! Okay, okay; I'll shut up now, especially since this wasn't short OR frank. ' Still . . . enjoy reading (AND leaving massive reviews!).

_(Also, obviously to some here, this story looks familiar and you'll be like, "Hey...didn't I read this a few weeks ago?" Yep. You probably did. LoL Yeah, well, me and my good buddies here at had a bit of a fallout and thus this story got deleted for the time being. So to FF crew, if you're reading, apologies. To the rest of you, let's get us back to 10 reviews and 248+ hits again! Heck! Maybe more than that this time around? LoL Oh, and newbies to this story, please, by all means, read on:) ) _

_Note: This chapter was written in May 2005._

"So, how are you going to spend your last month of vacation before we go back to school, minna?" Aino Minako friendly asked the four girls seated around her at their usual table in their usual hangout, the Crown Café.

It was a pleasantly warm and sunny summer afternoon that day, which left Minako and her friends in equally pleasant moods with nothing in particular to do.

"Um . . . sleep in, and then maybe eat some snacks while I read comics or watch T.V., Mina-chan; you?"

"Usagi-chan, that's what you've been doing everyday since vacation started . . . baka," Hino Rei chided to the blonde haired girl who could have very well passed for Minako's twin - that is, if the girl's hair were allowed to rest freely upon her shoulders, with only a red ribbon to capture some of the strands.

Instead, Tsukino Usagi's unique hairstyle consisted of two very long pigtails with buns that resembled two golden dumplings resting neatly a top her head.

Usagi merely stuck out her tongue at the raven haired girl before responding.

"Exactly, Rei - why mess with a good thing? Besides, you've been meditating everyday like clockwork, and no one's said a word. I mean, you'd think that you're expecting to have a bad premonition or something any day now . . ."

As Rei opened her mouth, about to retort, the smallest of the five, Mizuno Ami smartly intervened.

"W-why don't we just finish up our sundaes here and then maybe go to the beach, minna? It's such a nice day out, ne?"

Catching onto the blue haired girl's good intentions to keep the peace amongst everyone, Kino Makoto chimed in as she tucked a stray strand of her brunette pony tailed locks behind her ear.

"Oh yeah! Definitely, Ami-chan! Bet there'll be lots of choice waves out for surfing, too! Remember how we all said we'd make that one of the things we'd try out this summer?"

"Yeah! Speaking of Senshi . . ."

Minako, who had been quiet up to this point in her own little world as she finished gobbling up her sundae with a ferocious like vengeance, suddenly piped up. The others gazed at their blonde friend as though she'd mysteriously grown a second head.

First looking about the café to see if anyone had been close enough to hear Minako's strange as well as abrupt declaration, Rei leaned over the table with a curious frown plastered across her face.

"Mina! What's the matter with you? Has not being able to henshin in almost two years rattled your brain enough to make you lose your sense of caution when in public?" The Shinto Priestess hissed in a harsh whisper, scolding the former senshi of love.

Frowning right back, Minako shook her head as she pushed her empty sundae dish to the side.

"Of course not, Rei! I don't honestly even know why that suddenly popped into my head just now, but now that it has it does have me thinking . . ."

"Oh? What about, Minako-chan?" Makoto inquired, putting down her spoon as she too finished the last of her dessert.

"Well . . . for one thing, like Rei just said, we can't henshin anymore . . . I mean, at first, I know we were all shocked and worried because maybe something was happening.

Like, what if an even bigger threat than Galaxia-sama had popped up in the midst of our vulnerability, and we couldn't do anything to stop it, or protect Usagi-chan?"

Usagi, now on her third bowl of ice cream, perked up at the mention of her name.

"Hmm? Oh! Demo, I'd thought we figured that this was just a sort of 'rite of passage.' You know, not being able to henshin anymore merely means we've fulfilled our destiny as protectors of the planet."

"Right. And we also figured that since no youma or any other evil thing has showed up since Galaxia-sama after losing our powers that the 'era of peace' was beginning as well . . . though, technically, I suppose that will begin once Usagi-chan marries Mamoru-san and ascends the throne as Queen of Crystal Tokyo on her twenty second birthday . . ." Ami added thoughtfully, looking out the window in what appeared to be deep contemplation about the future she and her fellow senshi had learned of so many years ago.

And it looked like it would be a little while longer before it would happen too, since Usagi and Mamoru decided to prolong their engagement until Usagi graduated from high school, and Mamoru finished his studies in America - where he currently was at the moment.

Rushing into marriage, even one that had been pre-determined for eons, was never a clever thing to do. Plus, in this manner would both Usagi and Mamoru get a chance to focus and finish up their studies to further secure their success as well as future as fair, just, and apt monarchs.

At last satisfied with her thoughts, Ami shook her royal blue colored head, as if to jostle them away, just in time to hear Minako continue on in her point of discussion.

". . . Exactly! Look, my point to all of this is, while at first I'll admit I was a bit shocked, then later ecstatic at the newfound emancipation from our 'eternal duties' we've received, now I'm just . . ." The four other girls watched in slight anticipation as well as confusion as the cerulean eyed girl suddenly trailed off.

". . . You're what, Mina-chan? Scared again? Mad? Confused?" Makoto ventured a guess, reaching out a comforting hand towards her friend as she and the other senshi prepared for the worst.

"No . . . I'm just so bored!" Minako at last blurted out, standing up in a heated frenzy as she slammed her hand down upon the table, accidentally knocking over Usagi's uneaten fourth bowl of ice cream.

"Hey! That's not fair! Now I'm just pissed! . . . and hungry . . ." Usagi began to pout as Rei-tachi heavily sweat dropped, cheeks flushed with embarrassment by the dual display of theatrics, as well as the curious looks the other customers were now throwing their way.

"Oh! Sorry about that, Usagi-chan! I'll buy you a hot dog on the way home!" Minako apologized, sitting back down again.

"It's just that for as long as I can remember my life's always been about senshi this, save the world that! And while I am glad it's over, it was a huge part of who I am . . . still is. Argh! I just need some adventure! A new challenge to tackle! Ne, minna-san?"

As if on cue, five small owls mysteriously flew in through the café's open door and headed straight to the back where they were all seated.

"Ai ya! Owls! What're owls doing in here, in broad daylight, and headed straight . . . for . . . US! Run, minna!" As four of the five former Sailor Senshi quickly moved out of the way, following suit with the rest of the customers who were rushing towards the exit, only Usagi stayed put, too paralyzed with fear and mesmerization to move.

She'd never seen a real life owl so close before, or anywhere for that matter - except perhaps on T.V. So, now to see one, five no less, coming at her while carrying within their talons what appeared to be yellowish envelopes . . . wait a second. Carrying yellowish envelopes within their talons? Whatever would owls need with envelopes, and to bring them inside a café for?

Usagi didn't have enough time to further ponder the notion as she suddenly felt something harshly pull on her leg from underneath the table, managing to slide her clear under and out of harm's way.

"What the - Mako-chan, what're you -"

"Did you want these rabid owls to pluck your eyes out, Usagi? Let's go before they get a chance to!" As the two girls climbed out from under the table, the only ones now remaining inside the café while Rei, Ami, and Minako all watched frantically from just outside the doorway, Usagi chanced a look behind her before fleeing with her rescuer.

Half expecting to feel her crystalline blue eyes to be ripped from their sockets upon turning, both Usagi and Makoto - who'd also turned to see what was the hold up - were greeted with an unanticipated surprise.

There, on top of their formerly kept table sat the five feathery messengers, gazing up at them with patient eyes, each envelope now inside their beaks. There seemed to be no interest of malice for these birds, but merely the sole wish to deliver the letters that apparently were meant for the five occupants left within the place of business.

Usagi had managed to find her voice before her brunette friend, who was still a bit too surprised at the display to speak.

"Um . . . minna . . . I-I think it's okay to come back inside . . . you should probably see this anyway . . . these owls . . . are just sitting here with yellow envelopes inside of their beaks as if waiting for something . . ."

". . . Waiting for what? For us to turn our backs so they can drop the innocent act and peck us to death? Or worse, give us paper cuts from their envelopes?" Minako anxiously inquired as she, Rei and Ami cautiously came back inside the café and joined their friends.

Rei, gathering up her nerve, took a step forward closer to the still waiting owls, all gazing back at her with interest in their eyes. She figured that since these were birds, they couldn't be any harder to handle than her pet crows and guardians, Phobos and Deimos . . . at least that was what she hoped.

"Mina, how could getting a paper cut be worse than - never mind. I'll just get a headache . . . anyhow, I'm not sure, but I think that . . . these letters are for us . . . right?"

As if in understanding, all five owls slightly inclined their heads as they opened their beaks, allowing each envelope to fall free onto the table. And with that, they suddenly flapped their wings and flew back out the open door and out of sight.

"Yeah . . . I guess that answers that question, Rei-chan," Usagi commented, scratching her head as she sat back down and carefully picked up one of the letters.

"Hey! This one has Minako's name on it!"

"What! Give it here! Must be fan mail . . ." Minako exclaimed excitedly, diving to retrieve the letter from out of Usagi's outstretched hand.

Moving over to the table and taking a seat next to the blonde haired girl, Ami gingerly reached forward and picked up one of the envelopes for herself.

"Hmm . . . this one's addressed to Rei-chan . . . Hogwarts . . . I wonder what that is?" Flipping the remaining envelopes over, each girl could see that the letters were indeed sent to them . . . but by whom, and why? Ami thought as she continued to eye the one addressed to her. As if sensing her thoughts, Usagi was the first to speak after a few moments of silent reverie.

"Well, let's open 'em!"

"What!"

"Well, why not? It has our names on each, ne?"

"True, but what if it's a trap?" Ami asked worriedly, still the only one besides Rei who hadn't claimed her letter.

"Oh, come on, Ami! How many daimon do you know of go through all the trouble to train owls to find us, just to leave behind letters without having them attack or something more malevolent? You're giving daimons way too much credit - they're not smart enough . . . though sending owls not to attack us would be something idiotic they'd do," Minako lazily reasoned, running her hands idly over the purple stamped seal in the back of her envelope bearing a coat of arms -a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding the letter H.

Makoto gently placed a calming hand on Ami's shoulder, offering her a reassuring smile.

"No worries, Ami-chan. I don't really sense any negativity about this, myself, but if Rei-chan does at all then we'll walk away from all this, ok? So how about it, Rei? Sense anything dismissive about it?"

All eyes now rested upon the raven haired clairvoyant, who carefully picked up her envelope within both hands. She paused for a moment, closing her eyes as she waited to feel the all too familiar sensation of evil rippling through her insides.

However, nothing ever came.

There was no tingling of dread, nor any ominously dark clouds full of dread looming overhead. Only the faint churning of nervousness of opening the letter careened through the inside of her stomach now as she finally reopened her amethyst colored eyes.

"Well? What is it? Great, we have to burn these now, don't we? Probably in your Sacred Fire, too, for good measure . . ." Minako prematurely and glumly concluded, tossing her letter regrettably back onto the table.

Rei only answered her newly depressed friend with a warm smile before beginning to tear open her letter, the first one to do so.

"Yes! Thank kami for stupid daimon!" Minako cheered, exhaling in relief as she quickly retrieved her letter, opening it as well.

As the remaining senshi followed suit, Ami the last to open hers, Usagi's eyes widened slightly in mixed shock and curiosity as the looked over how her envelope had been addressed.

In emerald green letters did the front of the letter mysteriously read: To Miss Usagi Tsukino, The Booth in the far back, Crown Café, Tokyo, Japan.

Strange how they knew exactly where we were at this very moment, Usagi thought to herself as she set the envelope down and began to read her letter aloud:

"'HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, 1st Class. Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) . . . Dear Miss Tsukino, we are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1.

We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress . . .' What is this all about? Do yours all say the same thing, minna?" Usagi asked in a puzzled voice as she finished reading, now beginning to read it over to herself in case she'd been mistaken about anything.

Makoto set down her letter and stared hard at it as she folded her arms across her chest, while Ami, Rei, and Minako continued to read theirs.

"Yeah, it does, Usagi-chan, of course except obviously addressed to me . . . what I want to know is, who is playing this sick joke on us and why? And also, if it isn't a joke, then . . . what is going on?"

"I know! This isn't fan mail at all!" Minako huffed, completely missing the point as she tossed her letter aside before slumping back against her seat.

"Mina-chan, why would you get fan mail? You're not an idol!" Rei attacked, shaking her head in disbelief while folding up her letter. Sticking out her tongue, Minako retorted,

"Not yet is what you should say, Rei-chan - you'll see! Anyway, if it isn't a stupid prank then what is this . . . 'The Nerve of Mick Gone is Gone' talking about? Send an owl? Where? And why? I'm not a witch! Just a former senshi turned idol superstar . . . er, soon to be idol superstar . . ." Minako modified herself as she caught Rei's menacing glance at her last comment.

Sweat dropping, Ami spoke up after having read her letter over again for the sixth time.

"That's Minerva McGonagall, Mina-chan; she must be American, I'm assuming, just as I'm also assuming that this supposed school is not anywhere in Tokyo - or Japan for that matter . . ."

". . . So then . . . what do we do? Ignore this? Or send a letter back to this McGonagall person for a word of further explanation?" Usagi suggested curiously, reaching over the table to seize and read Rei's letter of acceptance to the mysterious school.

". . . I'm not sure . . . I mean, how would we even send word to her anyhow? By owl, like she said? We don't even know where the school is. And even if we did, where are we going to find owls who'd be willing to make the trip, let alone come to our aid?" Makoto wondered, looking up at the ceiling as if for a clue.

"Well, we could try sending Phobos and Deimos to deliver them for us, but again we don't know where to send them exactly . . . plus, the journey might be too strenuous on them. We should have made those owls who delivered these letters in the first place stick around; now they must be long --"

Again, as if on cue, the same five owls from earlier swooped gracefully back inside the still empty café and landed on top of the table next to the senshi.

". . . gone . . ." Rei finished, her mouth hanging open in utter disbelief as she gazed at the returned feathery quintet, who again gazed right back at her with interest and what she could have sworn to be amusement.

Makoto, coming out of her deep and silent conference with the ceiling, suddenly sat up straight and unfolded her arms as she got ready to reveal her idea.

". . . I say we go."

"WHAT!" All four girls exclaimed in unison, causing a gentle smile to emerge upon Makoto's milky visage as she continued on.

"Right. I say we go. We may not be witches, no . . . at least, I don't think, but we are senshi."

"So?" Usagi interrupted, scratching her head once again, her face contorted into an expression as though she'd just finished tackling a brainteaser in one of her classes at school.

"So, maybe this is just another one of those things we need to do, you know? Maybe this is a new beginning for us as Sailor Senshi; 'evolving,' if you will," Makoto explained.

"Evolving? Into what? Broom flying, cauldron brewing witches with warts growing sporadically all over our faces? No thanks, Mako-chan," Minako flatly responded, scoffing as she unconsciously caressed her creamy smooth cheeks with both hands.

"Hmm . . . I can kind of see where Makoto's going with this, Minako; minna. It would be interesting to meet and consult with other supposed witches and wizards. I mean, it could be a whole new branch of scientific research I have yet to delve into . . . just think of the possibilities . . ." Ami murmured, blue eyes twinkling in slight anticipation.

"Exactly! Mako-chan and Ami-chan are right! Well, I don't really care so much about the scientific benefits in going, but the rest sounds neat! Best of all, we'll all be there together!" Usagi grinned, wrapping each arm around the nearest girl she could reach from where she was sitting. She began to then giggle as she imagined herself in a witch's costume and whizzing around the night sky on a broomstick.

"And you just said earlier that you were bored and needed a challenge, right, Mina-chan? Well, what better challenge than to learn the supposed art of witchcraft and wizardry? Even if it's not true, it still sounds like a lot of fun . . . brewing love potions and all that."

Minako gave her blonde doppelganger a mock scowl of indignation as she tossed some of her long locks over her shoulder.

"Right, as if I'd need to brew a love potion, Usagi-chan - hello? Former Sailor Senshi of Love and Beauty here! I invented love! Anyhow! I will have to admit that it does sound intriguing. Strange and out of this world, definitely; however, then again, so is the notion of 'magical girl' senshi saving the planet every other day of the week," Minako mused, gently tapping a finger against her chin and grinning before speaking up once more.

"All right! What the hell! Sign me up!"

All eyes now converged upon the raven haired priestess for what would be the third time that day as her four friends waited to hear what she had to say in regards to the matter.

After mulling it over for a few minutes, a small smile slowly crept across her lips.

". . . Well . . . I suppose it couldn't hurt to at least send a reply back to that McGonagall woman . . ."

"Sugoi! That settles it! Gimme that pen over there on the floor, wouldja? 'We . . . have . . . all . . . received . . . your . . . letters . . . Mc . . . Gona . . . gall-san . . . and we accept . . . your . . . admission . . . to attend . . . Hog . . . warts . . .' Hogwarts? Oh, wow; it's really called that? If I were headmaster there, I'd have changed that name years ago . . . Anyway! '. . . Sincerely . . . Aino . . . Minako-tachi . . . There! Think she can read kanji?" Minako inquired as she finished scribbling out their universal reply.

"I dunno, Mina-chan. And with your handwriting? I really don't know. But I figure if you and Odango-atama over there managed to read the letter with little problem - it having been written in English - then I think she'll be able to fair just fine," Rei teased as Ami took the reply letter and cautiously tied it around the already outstretched leg of the closest owl to her.

"Hey! We resent that! We've gotten much better with our English! Enough to go to this school, obviously! Right, Usagi-chan?"

"Hmm? Oh! R-right! Right . . ." The odango haired girl commented absentmindedly as she watched the five owls take off again back outside to carry their reply letter toward whatever unknown destination.

Suddenly it dawned on her.

"Minna! The term for that school begins September 1st!"

"Yeah, so?"

"So! Term for our school here starts on the same day! And a day earlier for Rei's school! How are we going to go to two schools at the same time?"

In all the commotion, the missed and much needed sense of rationality had completely flown out the door for the five senshi, much like how the owls had done not moments before.

"Ai ya! That's right! And it's too late to stop those owls from sending that reply . . ." Makoto responded in mortification, unsure of what to do next.

"True . . . but I don't think we'll have to worry, minna . . ." Ami prophesied, managing to smile faintly as a new thought occurred to her. Both Minako and Usagi gazed at her as though she were insane, saying so.

"Are you out of your mind, Ami-chan? There's no way to fix this now!" Ami shook her head, contesting the proclamation.

"Not true. It says we have until July 31st to reply, ne? And term starts September 1st. Since it going to be our last at Juuban as well as Rei's last year at the academy, this is when we can implement the studying abroad option that's offered to last year students. That way we can effectively go to Hogwarts instead," the former Senshi of Ice revealed, her thoughtful smile growing into one of triumph.

Now it was the others' turn to smile.

"You know what? That's right! I completely forgot all about that! Way to save the day, Ami-chan!"

"Yeah! Leave it to Ami to always come up with the great ideas! Now, let's go home already, ne? Mina-chan, you owe me that hot dog - I'm starved!" Usagi exclaimed happily as she bolted out of the café, dragging a giggling Minako behind her while the three other girls followed.

"Hogwarts . . . here we come . . ." Rei whispered, smiling softly and a bit nervously as she was the last to exit the café, closing the door behind her.

**YYYYYYYYYYY**

Wilhelmina Vandom, or Will, as she preferred to be called, awoke to the sharp ringing sound of her alarm clock as it noisily chimed within her ears while she lay on her bed.

"Ugh . . . note to self: unplug that thing," Will muttered sleepily to herself, groaning as she slowly rose from under a pile of wrinkled clothes.

"What the - oh right. I was supposed to finish cleaning up my room before I fell asleep. Oh well! What mom doesn't know won't hurt he -"

"Wake up, sleepy head! It's already close to noon! You're going to be late if you don't hurry up and get dressed! You promised to meet Irma and the others over at the Lin's restaurant for your little lunch date today!" Will's mother, Susan Vandom, cautioned through the door with slight amusement, knowing full well that her daughter had most likely gotten lazy or had fallen asleep on the job the previous night to finish up her chores.

"Don't . . . worry about it, Mom!" Will grunted lightly as she somehow managed to stuff her crumpled clothes deep enough under her bed so as not to give rise to suspicion should her mother enter in to check on things while she was out.

"I've got it all under con - AHH!"

Leaping in surprise after rising from the floor, Will let out a startled gasp as an owl came flying through her half open window, just missing her head by a few inches.

"You've got it under what? What's going on in there?" Ms. Vandom pressed with mixed concern and suspicion, slowly reaching for the doorknob. Resting a shaky hand gingerly upon her chest, Will's light brown eyes widened in shock as they gazed at the new feathered visitor, who now sat idly upon her desk with what looked like an envelope.

Even though she was very perplexed and unsure as to what was going on, for whatever reason Will did not want her mother witnessing such a spectacle.

I guess being secretive about my dual life as both teenage daughter and Guardian of the Veil has just become instinct over the past three years, she thought to herself as she quickly and cautiously rushed over to the door to prevent her mother from entering.

Though this doesn't exactly fall into either category at the moment, she added as an afterthought while keeping her eyes steadily rested upon the tiny animal.

"U-um, nothing's going on, mom! I'm fine! I just . . . I just saw a cockroach on the window sill, that's all! A very . . . big cockroach . . . with feathers and a beak . . ." Will quickly reasoned, muttering the last bit to herself as her breathing finally became more steady.

She listened in to hear Ms. Vandom lightly chuckle from on the other side of the door.

"Well it's no wonder! The way you keep your room, I'm surprised an entire circus worth of animals hasn't already moved in! Now, hurry up and get ready, or else you'll never make it on time!"

Pressing an ear against the door to make sure her mother had really gone before moving, Will let out a relieved sigh as she slowly sank to the floor, still watching the mysterious owl who merely looked back at her with what looked like boredom glistening within its beady eyes.

"So . . . um . . . h-hello, there, little guy. Care to tell Auntie Will why you decided to steal someone's mail, and then bring it into my room - I'm guessing to incriminate me?"

Immediately feeling stupid for having said such a thing, let alone bothering to speak to the bird as if it could understand her, Will lightly smacked herself upon the forehead.

"Idiot! Less talking, more figuring out how to get this bird out of here! I wish the guys were here; they'd probably know how to handle -"

Hearing the faint sound of ruffling feathers, Will quickly looked up to watch the owl fly back out her bedroom window, leaving the letter behind.

Getting up from off the floor, Will quickly rushed over to close the window - just in case the animal decided to prolong its stay after all - before returning back to the desk and carefully picked up the abandoned envelope.

". . . Okay then. That takes care of that problem at least. Now how to explain to whomever this belongs to that I have . . . my letter . . . weird . . ." Will trailed off as her eyes read the front of the envelope and saw that it was indeed her letter. What was even more strange to the teenager was the way it had been addressed.

Emerald green letters shone brightly up at her as it curiously read: To Miss Wilhelmina Vandom, The Messy Bedroom on the Right, Heatherfield, California, America.

Not sure whether to be more surprised that whomever sent the letter knew precisely where she lived, or offended that they also knew her room was frequently in disarray and called her on it, Will tore open the envelope and began to read the letter inside:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, 1st Class. Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Vandom,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1._

Immediately a dozen or more questions raced through Will's mind as she finished reading the letter. Who sent this? Why did they send this? Moreover, why were they accepting her to a school exclusively for witches and wizards when she, last she had been aware of, was neither?

After several more minutes of careful deliberation, Will folded up the letter, put it back inside the envelope and began to get dressed.

"Well, one thing's for certain. I won't get any answers hanging around here. I'll just bring the letter over to Hay Lin's and see what the guys think of this."

And with that, checking to see she hadn't forgotten anything important, Will quickly snatched the letter from off the desk, then racing down the staircase and out of the house as she made her way down the street to meet her four friends.

When she'd finally arrived at her destination, fifteen minutes behind schedule, Will managed to catch the remnants of what seemed to be the conclusion to a heated conversation between a Caucasian girl with long blonde hair, and another girl, Hispanic who sported short, light brown tresses.

". . . Well, I don't care what the thing says, Irma! I'm not going, and that's final!"

"Aww, is it because poor wittle Cornikins would die without seeing her boyfriend, Caleb, for such a long time if you did? We all got one, and I'm assuming Will did too, if she ever shows up. We can't just ignore this!"

Always an argument between those two, Will thought in slight amusement as she approached the far table in the back of the restaurant where her quartet of friends were all seated.

But it also sounds like they got -

"Hey, Will! You're here! So, tell us! Did you happen to get any . . . certain letters delivered to you today, by chance?" An Asian girl with glossy black hair pulled into twin, long pigtails interrupted her thoughts, a warm, excited grin plastered across her saffron complexion.

As usual the naturally cheerful girl was a vision of eccentricity, always breathing life into her art. Or, in this case, breathing art into her life, so to speak, as today she donned purple leg warmers bunched around her ankles; lavender goggles cocked gaily on top of her head; and a swishy, eggplant miniskirt while her bright fuchsia book bag rested, forgotten, upon the floor underneath the table.

"Well, um . . . you might say that, Hay Lin," Will responded with a bit of uncertainty as she sat down besides the blonde haired girl, whose arms were crossed over her chest and still seemed to be fuming.

". . . Did it come by way of creepy owl post?" inquired an African American girl with pretty brown eyes and broad, round glasses as she nervously tugged on the medium length black ponytail of her unique hairstyle.

"Oh, relax, Taranee, would ya? I'm sure your owl was just as small in size as mine was, and left you just as quick! Now, if yours had been as big as Cornelia's, then maybe I could understand the obvious fear you're now going to develop for these creatures," smirked the brown haired jokester girl by the name of Irma Lair, wrapping an arm around the worried looking girl next to her.

Leaning over the table, eyes now widened in disbelief, Will motioned for the others to move in closer so as not to have unwanted eavesdroppers.

"So then I'm not alone in this. My letter, which had been very specific on where to find me, I might add, was also delivered by an owl . . . what do you guys think all this means?"

Cornelia Hale was the first to speak.

"I'll tell you what it doesn't mean, Will. It doesn't mean that I'm going; furthermore, even if I wanted to, there's not a school of magic in existence! How could it be possible? Oh, and for the record, 'Little Miss Thinks-She's-Funny,' Caleb is not my boyfriend anymore! That was so three years ago, thanks," the tallest of the five submitted defensively as she reached across the table for the plate of egg rolls that had been set out for their lunch.

"Yes, Cornelia - we all know you two broke up a long while ago, and are just friends now. Irma was only kidding; weren't you, Irma? In any case, I really think you should reconsider your thoughts about this school. I mean, I think it could be possible it exists the same way our powers over the elements can," Hay Lin reasoned soothingly, following suit as she grabbed an egg roll for herself.

At last relaxing after having gotten over the memory of watching her owl fly towards her while at the park earlier that day, Taranee Cook took a sip of her tea before adding in her two cents.

"Hmm . . . Hay Lin does have a point about that. I mean, it's already been three years since we first found out we were Guardians of the Veil, finally managing to restore it so that no one from Meridan can cross over to Earth and vice versa, and I'm still honestly surprised about it all."

"Right! And I mean, think of it! A whole school dedicated to teaching you all about magic! Still don't understand how the witch and wizard factor fits in with us, but hey! If they don't seem to mind that we're not witches, then I'm not complaining!" Irma gushed, giggling at Cornelia's scorned expression as she managed to steal one of the Red Bean Paste dumplings from off her plate.

Will, who had been lost in thought for the remaining duration of the makeshift meeting, blinked her brown eyes a few times as if to help snap her back into reality. Clearing her throat, she looked from friend to friend before speaking, a serious expression upon her face.

". . . I think we should do this."

"Excuse me?" Cornelia rudely intervened, scoffing as she tossed some of her golden locks over her shoulder in dismissal. Undeterred by the motion, Will simply pressed on.

"I said I think we should do this. Go to this . . . Hogwarts school. I mean, it's like Hay Lin and Irma said: if our having magical powers can exist, then why can't this school? And if it does, it is a magic school! We can go there and maybe learn more about our powers and how to control them better! Maybe even learn more about ourselves in the process."

Grinning from ear to ear in satisfied triumph, Irma eagerly slapped her friend and leader of the group square across the back just as she reached for her cup of tea to drink, causing it to spill everywhere.

"Oops! Sorry, Will! But, anyhow! I don't think I could've said that any better, myself! If you're willing to go, then so am I! How about the rest of you?"

"Well . . . it could be a fascinating, and even life altering experience if we went . . . hopefully a positive life altering experience," Taranee quickly added, her rattled nerves beginning to flare up again at the thought of something horrific happening to the five of them if they attended this unknown place of education.

However, she dismissed the morbid thought just as quickly. Everything would be just fine if they went, with absolutely nothing to worry about, she rationed as she listened to Hay Lin's feelings on the matter.

"Yeah! And maybe it has some really great scenic views for my landscaping project I've been working on! Plus, I think it'd be a lot of fun to be around others our age who also embody magical powers! Count me in!"

All that was needed now was for Cornelia to cast her vote to make it unanimous, however the girl continued to remain silent. Quickly racking her brain for something that would convince the Guardian of Earth to join them on this new adventure, Will's face lit up mischievously as something hit her.

"You know, Cornelia, no one's forcing you to go -"

"We're not? Ow! My foot!" Irma wailed as she felt Hay Lin slam abruptly down upon her right sneaker.

"Anyway! As I was saying, you don't have to come with us to this school if you don't want to, Cornelia. I mean, you can stay here back in Heatherfield - no problem. We'll just have to remember to send you lots and lots of pictures of all the cute new classmates we'll undoubtedly encounter while there," Will finished, smiling a small calculated grin as she watched Cornelia's stubborn resolve begin to gradually crumble upon hearing those words.

Check, and mate, Will thought happily as she was sure the next words to come out of the blonde's mouth would be something dripped purposely in cold sarcasm and resistence, underlined with extreme intrigue at the prospect of surrounding herself with handsome new boys to mingle with.

". . . Well . . . I guess I can come along. I mean, if only to make sure you guys don't get into trouble or something . . . maybe check out the sites like Hay Lin said," Cornelia muttered, forcing a frown to appear across her face though her light blue eyes shone with happy interest.

Standing up suddenly, Irma pumped a fist into the air as she grinned cheesily, drawing some attention from the other customers around them.

"Then it's settled! Hogwarts, here we come! Oh, wait a second . . . didn't it say to send an owl back to them, telling them yes or no? How're we gonna do tha-"

"Oh, girls! There you are! Perhaps you wouldn't mind helping me out in the back? There appears to be several owls hanging around in the alley - they don't seem to want to leave no matter what the staff has tried! It's as if they're waiting for something . . ." Yan Lin, Hay Lin's grandmother and former Guardian of the Veil in her own day suddenly appeared from behind the still standing girl.

". . . Guess that solved that problem, huh, Irma?" Hay Lin grinned as she and the others began to giggle knowingly, standing up from their seats and following her grandmother to the back.

Just think, in only two months we'll all be in a new, magical place, on a brand new adventure, Will thought to herself, the last to leave the table.

I have a feeling that it's going to be an experience we'll never forget . . .

**YYYYYYYYYYY**

"Oi! Come on then, Harry! It's nearly noon, and you're still asleep, shaking the house apart with your snoring," A tall, skinny boy with red hair and freckles by the name of Ron Weasley teased as he walked into his shared bedroom with the still sleeping Harry Potter.

He watched in amusement as his best friend smirked and slowly stretched before rising from the bed, rubbing sleep from his green eyes.

"I didn't know my audience was so vastly anticipated by everyone else in the house, mate. Though I am kind of sorry I'd slept for so long. Mrs. Weasley isn't too upset with me, is she?"

"No, don't worry about it. No one's here except for Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Loon - I mean, Luna. Oh, and the two of us, of course. Fred and George went to their shop to do a bit of restocking - can you believe they've already managed to sell every single Weasley's Wildfire Whiz-Bangs and Basic Blazebox product in there? And they'd just finished setting everything out not but four days ago!

Anyhow, mum left behind a bit of lunch for all of us to eat in case we got hungry while she's away at another Order of the Phoenix meeting . . . Oh! And then dad's checking in with the ministry to see if there isn't any new news about . . . well, you know," Ron finished, trailing off, while watching Harry absentmindedly graze a shaky hand across the curious looking lightning scar across his forehead as his formerly vibrant facial expression dissolved into one of mixed malice and depression.

This had been the first time in several weeks that Ron's friend had managed to crack a smile or collect any sleep for longer than an hour, and he instantly felt awful for ruining both one fell swoop.

Looking back, of all the years of attending their school, Hogwarts, the last two have been the most brutal for Harry, and so Ron and the others intended to make certain that their last one would be as pleasant for him as possible.

Seeing the regrettable anguish riddled all across Ron's freckled face at reminding him of his constant and increasingly dangerous plight, Harry immediately forced as heartfelt a smile as he could currently muster - if only for his friend's sake.

"Hey, forget about it, Ron; it isn't as though none of it has been far from my mind, after all. But at least now the ministry - not to mention most of the entire wizarding world, for that matter - is listening and helping in trying to figure out how to do away with Voldemort once and for all . . ." Harry remarked a bit tonelessly as he stood from the bed to get dressed, putting on his round glasses for better sight.

"Well, of course, Harry! With most of the wizarding world united in the cause like this, I reckon this year will be a hopefully good one at that!" Ron offered, still determined to make the boy who lived feel a bit better about what hopefully would not be a lost cause.

"And speaking of this year, can you believe this will be our last? At Hogwarts, I mean. Imagine that, seven years already gone by, just like that! Bet it's crushing Hermione's heart to realize that there'll be no more piles of homework to look forward to the following year, eh, Harry? Harry? You all right, mate?" Ron asked in curious concern as he put down the box of chocolate frogs he'd brought up with him and watched the jet black haired boy stop midway in putting one on one his sneakers.

"What is it, Harry? Something I said? Was only a joke about Hermione, y'know - well, partly, anyhow, and -"

"No, Ron, it wasn't anything you'd said . . . well, kind of. I was just remembering a peculiar dream I'd had last night . . ." Harry revealed, pulling on the other sneaker before sitting back down onto the bed.

Just then, a tall, slightly chubby boy with dark brown hair, Neville Longbottom, strolled into the bedroom he was also sharing, a small smile splayed across his milky tinted face.

"Oh, right! You're awake then, Harry! Hermione and Ginny sent me to come check on both you and Ron, since he never came back to finish up her Wizard's Chess lesson," said Neville as he made his way across the room and sat down on Ron's bed next to the red haired boy.

"Harry was in the middle of telling me about a dream he had last night, Neville, is all. Besides, I wasn't aware I was on the bloody clock; I can finish teaching Hermione any time - she was actually beating me, anyhow," Ron remarked, reaching out for a chocolate frog and gingerly stuffed it in his mouth.

"Now, go on, Harry - continue on with your story."

Harry managed to smile at the display as he watched his two friends begin to cram as many chocolate frogs as they could deep inside their mouths, as if in contest.

Taking a deep breath, Harry began to divulge the inner pondering of his mind, closing his eyes while he strained to remember every detail.

He wasn't exactly sure where he had been in his dream, but it appeared to be outside somewhere on the grounds of Hogwarts - perhaps around the courtyards - when he'd heard the soft voice of a woman singing a most peculiar melody.

Walking several more steps, Harry remembered finding the owner of the lyrical voice: a girl with long ebony hair that eerily held a purple sheen to it as it cascaded down her back while standing in front of a fountain, her back facing him as he approached.

"'. . . Should Darkness see then all shall end, lest Light shine through to put it right again . . . once lion and serpent at last unite, the battle will begin for what is right . . .'" Harry managed to remember as he finished giving the details about his cryptic dream.

Neville, who had at last reached his limit of chocolate frogs after stuffing his fifth one into his chocolate smeared mouth, let out a faint whimper as a shiver ran down his spine.

"More like a nightmare, that dream was, Harry; such an eerie song that girl was singing, too . . . who do you suppose she was?"

"Yeah - ever get a good look at her face, do you remember, mate?" asked Ron as he finished his twelve and last chocolate frog for the time being.

Harry merely shook his head in response while gazing out the window, the current outside weather being a beautifully warm, sunny day almost mockingly reflecting the exact opposite of how he felt inside.

He was not entirely sure how to feel about the slightly prophetic dream, as on the one hand the mysterious girl's song had been pretty alarming - although he hadn't the foggiest as to what it all meant. However, on the other hand, the rest of his dream had felt surreal, almost serene to had been apart of.

The girl herself, although having been singing such a peculiar tune, didn't appear to hold any sort of malice within her, and even seemed to be a bit charming. Or, so what it seemed to Harry, even though the girl had never turned around to face him, and the dream ended before she even could had that been her intention.

". . . Right, Harry?"

The sound of Ron's pressing voice jostled Harry from out of his deep thought as he looked away from the window.

"Hmm? What was that, sorry?"

"I said that whatever it may or may not mean, we'll all be right there with you to face it together. Eh, Neville?"

"Right, Ron. No worries, Harry. If we all could get through the last two years together, then I have no doubt we can't make it through this last year as well," Neville commented reassuringly, displaying a bit of the newfound confidence he'd managed at last begin to acquire over the last couple of years.

Standing from bed once more, Harry smiled earnestly at his two friends and nodded in appreciation just as three more visitors came rushing into the room - this time girls.

One of them, Hermione Granger, carried a ginger colored, shabby looking cat in her arms as it lazily played with a few strands of her bushy brown hair. She entered first as the two other girls trailed in behind her, one with flaming red hair and resembling Ron a bit, while the other had cornflower hair.

"Oh, wonderful! The gang's reunited at last! Now the party can begin!" Ron joked, smirking as Hermione gently set her cat, Crookshanks, down onto the floor.

"Honestly, Ronald! Sometimes you can have the manners of a hog, making me wait like that to finish up our lesson!"

"And apparently he can eat like a hog, as well - both he and Neville, it seems . . ." Luna Lovegood chimed in her usual dreamy voice, running a hand through her blonde locks absentmindedly as the red head next to her, Ginny Weasley, giggled at the remark.

Faces beginning to turn a fiery red, and in Ron's case, almost matching the shade of his hair, both he and Neville quickly reached up and wiped off the smeared chocolate from around their mouths.

Clearing her throat, Hermione turned her attention to Harry, who was now moving toward the door.

"Harry, Ginny, Luna and I took the liberty of setting out the lunch Mrs. Weasley had made for all of us - you know, in case you're hungry."

"Yeah, and dad's back now as well, too; says that apparently Hogwarts will be getting new students not from here in Britain this year," Ginny revealed as Ron and Neville got up and followed Harry to the bedroom door where they now all stood.

"Is that right? Well where are they from, then?" Ron inquired.

"Mr. Weasley said there's to be eleven of them coming: six from Tokyo, Japan, and five from California, America," Hermione informed, brows furrowed lightly in brief contemplation.

"America? Japan? And eleven, total? That's a lot of new for exchange students, that is. Does Mr. Weasley know anything else about them?" asked Neville curiously as the six of them began to make their way out of the room and down the hall.

"Only that they're all seventeen years old, and are girls . . ." Luna answered in a soothing half audible whisper while playing with a speck of dust that had landed upon the sleeve of her sweater.

"All eleven of these new students are girls? That's pretty curious . . ." said Harry, at last joining in on the conversation as they made their way down the many flights of stairs within the Weasley household.

"Indeed, Harry. I wonder what they'll be like?" Hermione pondered, walking right behind Ron, who offered,

"They're seventeen year old girls, Hermione! What's to wonder about?"

"And what's that supposed to mean, Ronald?" Hermione inquired a bit vehemently as they made their way down the rest of the stairs.

"If you have to ask, then you'll never know," Ron mysteriously responded, letting out an amused laugh as he quickly ran down the last few steps and towards the kitchen before Hermione could touch him.

"Ah, another lover's quarrel, I see -"

"- And me without any popcorn to truly enjoy the scene. Guess some corn on the cob will have to do," Ron's twin older brothers, Fred and George teased as the two of them strolled through the front door and promptly took their place at the dinner table next to their father, Arthur Weasley.

Harry allowed the others to pass and begin to take their seats at the table as he took his time to join them, looking out the kitchen window to gaze at the beautiful day once more.

I really do wonder what these new girls will be like, he thought to himself as he watched a tiny blue jay whiz past the window before he moved to the table and sat in between Ron and Hermione.

What with the news of new exchange students - eleven no less - as well as the strange dream of the charming girl singing such a strange melody, Harry Potter surmised that his last year at Hogwarts was already shaping out to be, if nothing else (which was what he was hoping on), a very interesting one indeed.

_** (A.N. Yes, again, I know: some of you have already seen this fic of mine and read this, as well as chapter two. But, again, "stuff" happened and well, it's/I'm back. So please, if you could find it in your big hearts to leave a review for me again, I would be forever grateful...sniff...Thanks:) ) **_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Magical Run-In**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer:** To be short and frank, I do not nor will I (sadly) ever own the great workings of Harry Potter, Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon, or W.I.T.C.H. I'm not that talented. I am, however, talented enough to manage to concoct this chaotic fanfic combining all three worlds, and manage to make it all look good/easy, owning the storyline and any new spells or attacks I might create. So, alas, I dare you not to enjoy this undoubtedly bumpy ride alongside me! Ha! Okay, okay; I'll shut up now, especially since this wasn't short OR frank. ' Still . . . enjoy reading (AND leaving massive reviews!).

Note: First off, lemme just express my happiness at how already a few of you (over here, at least, since I "debuted" this ficcie over at another site I know of, and a lot of people over there love it dances ) have taken to this (I'll admit LoL) bizarre trio of a combo I call a fic. But I say if it ain't broke, don't fix it! Anyhow, keep those reviews of how you hate/love it coming, please (thanks extended to those who have reviewed at this point in the gig ). Oh, yeah, and if some of you are "surprised" at how "easy" I'm making it seem to combine EXTREMELY different-in-every-way stories/worlds like this and make it flow/work so well . . . continue to be amazed. LoL Why? Because, one, there's much more to come, and two, I've just got it like that. Giggles, dancing again Okay, okay. You can read Chapter 2 now.

This chapter was written in May 2005.

Two months had already gone by, and with the end of August fast approaching and the beginning of term about to begin, Harry was beginning to find himself feeling increasingly nervous as each fleeting day passed.

It wasn't because this would be his last year attending the place he loved more than any other in the world, or even that because it was his last year it also meant having to take his NEWT exam -- to which, of course, Hermione seemed to be the only one looking forward to taking.

It was the fact that the past two months have held nothing but bliss for the young wizard. No ominous warnings from house elves, or bad news from the ministry. No waking up in the middle of the night in massive pain from the searing burning of his cursed scar, alerting him of impending danger.

There has only been the frequent late night storytelling around the campfire in the Weasley's abundant and enchanting backyard; the overabundant eating of every Weasley's product imaginable, as well as the makeshift quidditch tournaments held every weekend, with a regular old toaster as the prize (to which Harry was quite pleased not to be the winner of).

Nothing but easy, relaxing days was what Harry had been experiencing all summer long, with even easier nights now that there were no more bad dreams to endure. And although he was grateful for the brief chance at living a relatively normal life, now that school was soon starting, Harry knew better.

The calm before the storm, he thought glumly to himself as he sat at the Weasley's table for breakfast the morning before he and his friends would travel to King's Cross where they would then travel to Platform nine and three quarters and take the train that would bring him to his home one last time.

Harry didn't want to jinx his last school year before it had even started, but with the increasing amount of butterflies in his stomach that were leaving absolutely no room for his cereal to fit, he'd have been surprised if anything didn't happen this year.

"Harry, dear, is something the matter? You've hardly touched your cereal or toast," Mrs. Molly Weasley asked with concern as she reached over and patted his hand.

Looking up with surprise, Harry blinked his negative thoughts away for the time being before flashing the cheerful, plump woman a reassured smile.

"Oh, sorry, Mrs. Weasley. I'm fine, honest. I guess I'm just still kind of full from last night . . ."

"Is it even a wonder, mate? Ripping good show that was!"

"Right! I've never seen anyone eat so many pumpkin pasties in one shot in my entire life! My hat goes off to you, Harry!" Fred and George applauded, roughly patting Harry on the back before leaning across the table for the plate of sausages.

"Oh, shove off, you guys! Me and Neville weren't too far behind in that, were we, Neville? Anyway, you'd better at least try to eat something, Harry. We've got a long and busy day of shopping ahead of us," Ron commented after taking a huge swig of his orange juice.

"That's right, young man! I honestly don't know what possessed me to allow you all to wait this long to get your supplies for next term!" Mrs. Weasley said darkly as she rose from the table, eyeing her husband, who merely let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh, come now, dear! They were having such a grand time this summer that I didn't have the heart to ruin it for them by having them wait on line for such a long time at every shop for their supplies . . ."

"Is that right, Arthur dear? And whom, do you suppose, would have had to have done most of that waiting?" Mrs. Weasley countered, dropping her dirty dishes into the sink, allowing her enchanted scrubbers to wash them clean.

"Well, I, uh, only meant --"

"No, no! No matter! Because you will be helping me clean the house while the children go to Diagon Alley to collect their school supplies."

Harry, who had long since given up trying to ingest his cold food, also rose from the table to help Mrs. Weasley with the dishes.

"Oh, no no no, dear! I've got a handle on things here! You just hurry along and get dressed now! All of you! Best to arrive there a bit early as to beat the expected crowd. Off you go, now!"

As Mrs. Weasley shooed Harry away and ushered the rest of her children, as well as Neville out of the kitchen, leaving only Mr. Weasley to help her with the clean up, he couldn't help but feel a bit of remorse.

By this time tomorrow he and his friends would be piling onto the Hogwarts Express on his way to meet his destiny -- to which, he hoped, would be one he would live through.

"So, are you absolutely sure you have everything you need, sweetie?" Ms. Vandom inquired for the fifth time during the entire car ride as she got out of the car to help her daughter with her luggage. Will exhaled heavily for also the fifth time in response, rolling her eyes while taking a hold of her duffel bag and moving away from the car.

Today was the day she and the other Guardians were to meet at the front entrance of their school, Sheffield Institute, at two o'clock pm so that they could travel to an alley called Diagon with someone by the name of Rubeus Hagrid.

At least, that was what her correspondence letter written by Minerva McGonagall had stated after the five of them had sent word back to their agreeing to attend the magical school of Hogwarts - this fact, of course, neither Will's mother nor the rest of the Guardians' parents were aware of.

What they did know, however, thanks to Hay Lin's great and imaginative mind, was that the five of them had each been granted the opportunity to experience most every teenager's dream of studying abroad, at no cost -- which had been, for the most part, the key motivator in convincing their parents to jump on the bandwagon in the first place.

Now, however, being armored with the knowledge that she wouldn't be seeing her only daughter for an entire year had begun to fill Ms. Vandom full of regret for having agreed to let her go at all.

Smiling lightly at her mother as she vaguely guessed at what she was currently on her mind, Will put down her luggage to hug Ms. Vandom just as Irma and Taranee were coming around the corner and into view.

"Mom, I'll be all right -- promise. I have everything I need, and my cell phone to call home on the weekends like you said to. Everything will be fine -- don't worry."

Ms. Vandom managed to smile back just as a few tears began to form within her dark blue eyes.

"Yes, yes, honey. I know it will be. It's just that I can't help that I'm going to miss my daughter -- this will be the first time you'll be away from home . . ." Ms. Vandom moved in instantly to wrap her arms around Will, hugging her goodbye tightly.

". . . I love you, sweetheart."

Will couldn't help but feel a slight pang of childlike dependency and immediate homesickness as she embraced her mother one last time.

". . . I love you, too, mom. I promise to write you once a month."

"You'd better, young lady, or else I'll have to come to that school and find out what the big fuss is about that would prevent my daughter from writing to me," Ms. Vandom jokingly warned as she let Will go, walking back to her car door.

"You have fun now, all of you, and stay out of trouble, all right? And Will, honey, do try and give your roommate a break by allowing her to continue to live in a clean room, huh?" Will smirked lightly as she rolled her eyes one last time before picking up her luggage once more.

"Ha ha; very funny, mom. I'll see you soon! G'bye!"

As Will waved goodbye to her mother and watched her drive out of sight, both Taranee and Irma approached from behind, their own belongings in hand.

"Aww, how sweet. Mommy's really going to miss her 'pink, poopy, perky pumpkin,' isn't she?" Irma teased, switching her blue suitcase from her left to her right hand.

"Hey! I thought we weren't going to mention that nickname again -- ever!" Will scolded, turning around to give the Guardian of Water a good smack on the arm as Taranee lightly giggled at the display.

"Okay, come on you two! Let's hurry up and meet Hay Lin and Cornelia under the great oak tree in the courtyard where they said they'd be."

"In the courtyard? But I thought that the correspondence letter instructed us to wait for that Rubeus Hagrid dude at two o'clock right here?" Will asked in wonder as she began to follow her friends to the back of the empty school.

"Well, it did, but Hay Lin told us on the way here that Cornelia apparently brought too much luggage, and they don't have enough arms to lug it all to the front between the two of them," Taranee explained with a small smirk upon her mocha tinted lips as the trio entered the courtyard and saw four pieces of luggage hovering several inches from the ground.

"Hay Lin! You can't just handle my luggage any way you please! this happens to be the finest Corinthian leather, imported all the way from Europe," Cornelia exclaimed at the giggling girl, whose arms were up and appeared to be magically guiding the annoyed girl's bags towards the front of the school as the others approached.

"Well, what? You said they were getting heavy for you, so I offered to help! Plus, in this way, your precious Corinthian leather bags won't touch the hard, dirty ground."

"Yeah? Well, Air Guardian or not, Hay Lin, I'm not taking any chances! Just set them all down right here," Cornelia anxiously instructed, watching as the gusts of wind that had been encircling the pigtailed jolly girl as well as her bags instantly diminish while Hay Lin slowly lowered her arms to set them gently back down.

Taking a relieved deep breath, Cornelia quickly descended upon her luggage while Will, Irma, and Taranee all sat down on the ground under the old oak and next to their own suitcases.

"So, I take it nothing went wrong with your families when you were leaving this morning, huh?" Will inquired as she stretched, enjoying the sun's rays that were shining brightly down upon them all.

"Not really. Mom, dad, and grandma had all promised to send over some more art supplies for me in case I run out while over at Hogwarts, but since I have no idea where exactly it is just yet and with no owl on hand, I just stocked up beforehand," said Hay Lin, grinning smartly as she patted a large white tote bag, decoratively splattered with an array of different paint colors that hung with support upon the easel next to her with her other bags.

"At least you didn't have your mother begging you to bring a huge bag full of different berets to put in your hair so that it wouldn't 'hide your pretty face.' What am I, the same age as my bratty, annoying little sister?" scoffed Cornelia as she tucked strands of her blonde hair behind her ear, taking a seat on the edge of a big water fountain in the center of the courtyard.

Must have been put in after school had been let out, she thought idly before turning her attention back to her friends.

"Aww, well if you want, Corni, I can always braid your hair to make you look like Pippi Longstockings," teased Irma, watching Cornelia's face turn red with embarrassment as well as annoyance.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me 'Corni,' Irma! I have a right mind to --"

"So, anyway, did anyone ever stop to think of how that Hagrid guy's gonna be able to find us if we're in the back of the school instead of the front?" Taranee tactfully interrupted, smiling lightly at her two friends.

"Well, that's simple, Taranee. Once he sees we're not there, he'll come looking over --"

"Hello, there! Yer lot must be Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, an' Hay Lin. Ah! Bless me soul! Spells the word, 'witch,' tha' does! How ironically clever! Right! We'd best be off then -- have ter make a bit of a stop o'er in Japan."

Turning around to locate the owner of the new, booming voice that suddenly sounded from behind her, Cornelia let out a sharp, startled scream as she fell straight into the fountain.

"Cornelia!" The others shouted as they immediately stood from their spots, about to help her out when their own eyes met with the black, beetle like eyes of the new visitor. Though, perhaps it was more like giant, for the man easily towered over the fountain's head as he made his way carefully around it.

His face was almost completely obscured by a long, hairy mane and an untamed, tangled beard, however his eyes could still be made out.

Will thought that by the looks of him he could probably easily squash the five of them like a bug, had not his lips stretched into a great big apologetic smile just then as he reached into the fountain to fetch the soaking blonde out.

"Oh! So sorry about tha'! Didn' mean ter startle yer! It's not exactly been an easy journey here, finding yer lot, an' well . . . well, anyway, there yer go now," said the giant as he effortlessly pulled Cornelia from out of the fountain as though she weighed no more than a piece of paper, and set her back down just as easily as the other four Guardians advanced cautiously towards the scene.

After taking in the very peculiar situation for several more minutes, Will managed to squeak out,

"U-um . . . are you . . . Mr. Rubeus Hagrid, who's supposed to take us to Diagon Alley?"

Taranee, whose face had gone completely pale at the first sight of the giant, jumped in surprise and accidentally bumped into Irma as the man chuckled in slight embarrassment.

"'Mr. Hagrid' makes me sound like an old bitty, don' it? Jus' Hagrid'll do fine, Miss Wilhelmina."

"All right then . . . 'jus' Hagrid.' Only if you just call me Will," said Will with a small but growing smile on her face as she managed to make herself move close enough to shake his giant hand.

"So . . . who exactly are you, again?" Irma remarked a bit stupidly, a cheesy smile riddled across her tanned complexion.

Hagrid let out another small chuckle, though in his case, was rather large nonetheless.

"Well, as I said, Irma, the name's Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, as well as newly reinstated Professor of the Care of Magical Creatures class yeh'll be taking among many others with yer fellow students."

"Care of Magical Creatures? You mean like fairies, gnomes, or unicorns?" asked Taranee, who finally managed to find her voice as the color began to return to her cheeks.

"An' red caps, antlions, an' centaurs, yes, Taranee," Hagrid said in response as he began to collect their luggage, an easy feat for someone of his great stature.

"O' course, there are much more creatures than jus' tha' lot, an' yeh'll be learning all about them jus' as soon as --"

"Um, hello! Yeah, hi! I don't mean to sound rude, here, but I'm kind of still drenched! How about a little 'help,' Irma or Taranee?" Cornelia suddenly piped up, hair and clothes matted down onto her body as a tiny puddle of water gathered underneath her.

"Are you sure you want their 'help' just yet, Cornelia? Maybe it'd be better if we waited until a little later, when we're more sure of everything, huh?" Will mysteriously countered as she moved next to her.

Hagrid, ever the oblivious one at times, merely gave a shrug as he managed to maneuver out of his large, black overcoat with one free hand and promptly wrapped it around Cornelia's shoulders.

"There yer go, Cornelia! A few minutes under tha', an' yeh'll be right as rain!" he declared matter-of-factly while the others watched as Cornelia immediately sank to the ground under the coat's heavy weight.

"Er . . . right, then! Let's be off! Gotta still make tha' stop in Japan before we head ter Diagon Alley."

"So, why exactly are we going to this Diagon Alley instead of straight to Hogwarts, Hagrid?" Will asked in puzzlement as she and Irma helped lift the sagging Earth Guardian from off the ground and supported her weight with their own.

Hagrid bent over to pick up the rest of the luggage with his other hand as he responded,

"Well, yer young witches can' be attending Hogwarts without all the supplies yeh'll be needing, which is where heading ter Diagon Alley first comes into play. Yeh'll be going ter Hogwarts in the morning."

"Then why are we going to Japan, and how for that matter? Unless you've got an airplane hidden somewhere in this astronomical jacket of yours," Irma questioned, smirking as she lightly patted the giant's coat.

"Airplane? Wha -- never mind. We'll be using the portkey," Hagrid revealed, stepping closer to the fountain with all their things clutched firmly in his hands as well as underneath his arms.

The five Guardians of the Veil all looked at one another with bewildered eyes. Portkey? What on earth was this massive giant talking about?

"Um . . . portkey, Hagrid? Where exactly is it?" Hay Lin asked as she moved to stand next to him, who merely grinned back at her before nodding his bushy head toward the flowing fountain.

"Hello? That's just . . . a . . . fountain . . . I should . . . know," remarked Cornelia, grunting under the weight of the coat before letting a loud sneeze.

Hagrid blushed lightly, still feeling a bit guilty for having caused the tallest girl's accident.

"Well, yer see . . . Portkeys . . . how ter explain this . . . well, really what it is is this: portkeys are objects used ter help take wizards from one spot ter another at a prearranged time," he began to explain.

"They can also be anything -- pots, socks, or in our case, this here fountain. They're usually things yer wouldn't normally notice so tha' muggles won't care ter venture an investigation, though we obviously took a chance by making our portkey a big ol' fountain. But that's all right -- this place seems empty enough, it does."

"Muggles? What're --" began Hay Lin.

"Non magic folk, Hay Lin. Now, 'nough questions for now! We'd best be getting off now! Just the lot of yer stand 'round the fountain, reach in an' touch the base of this here statue at the same time on my count," Hagrid instructed, moving over a bit so the five girls could squeeze around it.

Doing as they were told, each girl looked at the other before slowly reaching out to touch the fountain's base.

Before Will had any time for a second, even a first thought, she'd felt as though something was yanking her middle suddenly forward as her feet immediately left the ground. Hers and the other Guardians' bodies banged into one another uncontrollably as the group sped forward through a great tumultuous wind and churning color. And, just as soon as it'd began, Will felt, and with a bit of relief, her feet slam abruptly into the ground.

Looking around, Will could see that she was the only one besides Hagrid still standing as her friends had all managed to form a great entanglement of bodies near her feet. Under further observation, the Keeper of the Heart of Candracar could also note that they were definitely not at Sheffield Institute anymore, but standing in front of what appeared to be a shrine of some sort, the sky now pitch black.

"Aiya! What is that!"

Well, that ends the wonder of whether or not we're still in Heatherfield, Will thought as she and the others jumped in surprise as a high pitched voice, speaking in Japanese, sounded through the air.

"Aiya! What is that!" Both Usagi and Minako exclaimed in surprised fear as the five senshis' eyes fixated upon the sudden display of a gaggle of young women, accompanied by a behemoth of a shaggy bearded man, who all seemed to appear through the use of a portal of some sort.

"Where did they come from, minna? And, who are they?" Makoto asked in a bit of suspicious shock, immediately placing herself protectively in front of her Princess and future Queen out of habit.

At approximately nine o'clock pm was when one by the name of Rubeus Hagrid was due to arrive to then transport the five of them to one Diagon Alley before then heading to Hogwarts. They'd been waiting for several minutes that evening in front of Rei's family shrine, the Hikawa Shrine, with suitcases packed and ready to go when the formerly quiet vicinity suddenly held vacancy to the six new foreigners.

After a few more minutes of examination, watching as the newcomers began to collect themselves, Minako was the first to attempt to answer the Senshi of Lightning's righteous inquiry.

"U-um . . . well, that's easy, Mako-chan! There's five girls and they came through some portal thingie, ne?"

"Yeah, so, Mina-chan?" Makoto asked.

"So, I know who they are! They're our mirai children! Yeah, see, the one with the red hair must be Chibiusa, a few years older now, and obviously decided to sport a . . . very different look than the Tsukino family odango trademark hairstyle . . ."

"Nani? I don't think that's my Chibiusa-chan, Mina-chan . . . demo, maybe that wet girl struggling to stand underneath that huge coat with the blonde hair is your daughter . . . she does look an awful lot like you . . ." Usagi observed as the others profusely sweat dropped at the anxious Minako's deduction.

"Yeah, okay sure -- if they're our kids, then who's that guy? Your healthy, bouncing baby boy, Mina?" Rei remarked, rolling her eyes and pointing towards the group as they moved closer to them, Minako's face immediately flushed red in embarrassment.

"What -- is that girl talking about me? She's pointing towards me. Ugh! I can't understand Japanese! Taranee! Translation, please!" the blonde girl thought to have been Minako's future child blurted out in English in frustration and slight difficulty as she struggled to remain erect.

"Oh! Um, well . . . I'm not really sure, but they seem to think that we're their --" began the only black girl among them when Ami quickly interrupted, acting as official speaker for she and her friends.

"Oh, please forgive our former outbursts . . . it is just that the manner of your sudden arrival startled us . . . I . . . am assuming that you, sir, would be Mr. Rubeus Hagrid, the one who is supposed to take my friends and I to Diagon Alley this evening?" she said as Hagrid, who instantly showed an expression of relief upon his grizzly face that he wouldn't have to try to remember what little Japanese he knew to efficiently communicate with the new quintet before him, gruffly cleared his throat before speaking.

"Ah . . . y-yes, that'd be me -- though call me Hagrid please -- everyone else does. This here lot with me are Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, an' Hay Lin -- they'll all be yer fellow classmates at Hogwarts this year. Jus' picked them up before coming ter fetch the five of you ter take you all ter Diagon Alley together."

Nodding in understanding, Rei stepped forward and offered up a polite smile to the six as she spoke.

"It's very nice to meet you, Hagrid -- everyone. These are my friends: Tsukino Usagi, Mizuno Ami, Kino Makoto, and Aino Minako. My name is Hino Rei, Shinto Priestess of this, my family's shrine, Hikawa Shrine. On behalf of my friends, I'd like to welcome you all to it as well as to Japan," she introduced, bowing in greeting.

"Geez . . . why can't you ever be that polite to me, Corni?" The brown haired girl named Irma joked, marveling at the etiquette of the raven haired woman.

"Because I know better with you; anyway, do you think we can go now please, Hagrid? The weight of your coat is killing me," said Cornelia, letting out another sneeze as she let herself gingerly sink to the ground alongside the friendly giant once again, who lightly chuckled sheepishly.

"Ah, of course then! Now, if yer ladies would all jus' be following me o'er ter this here can, we'll be on our way ter Diagon Alley."

"Nani? I mean, pardon me, Mr., er, Hagrid, but aren't we going to take a taxi or something to the airport to go to this Diagon Alley?" Usagi asked in confusion as the ten girls began to shuffle themselves toward a lone empty can of beets in the bushes near the entrance of the shrine she nor the others had noticed prior to everyone's arrival.

"Um . . . Usagi, was it? You guys might wanna hold onto your things as well as yourselves tight," Will cautiously advised still feeling a bit disoriented from the crazy and unique way she and her friends had arrived there not moments before.

Before Usagi nor any of her friends could respond or ask questions, Hagrid began explaining what the discarded can really was and what was about to happen in a few minutes once the eleven of them all touched it.

Too perplexed to argue, the Sailor Senshi somehow managed to huddle together around the supposed Portkey alongside the five new girls and towering giant as they all reached a hand out to touch it.

Usagi closed her eyes the instant she'd reached out and felt a sudden and strange forward jerking and propulsion of her body towards an unknown destination, and the moment she'd opened them as soon as the strange feelings subsided, she saw that she was no longer outside Hikawa Shrine but inside a very a dark and shabby looking pub.

Hagrid was the first to speak.

"Ah! Made it! An' in good time, too! Got a few minutes before we need ter head out -- let's git your things settled into yer rooms, huh?"

"But, Hagrid! Where exactly are we?" Will asked the unanimous question that was now on each girl's mind as they looked around.

"Is this Diagon Alley?"

"This? Nah, course not! This here be the Leaky Cauldron, where yer lot'll be staying for the night before heading ter Hogwarts tomorrow as I've said."

"We're going to stay . . . here?" Cornelia asked, her nose wrinkled in faint disgust at the pub's decor as she maneuvered out of Hagrid's coat and handed it back to him, at last feeling a bit warmer and dry.

"That's right, Cornelia -- it's a famous place, y'know. Now, c'mon -- let's git yer all settled in. Hello, there, Tom! Slow business today, eh?" Hagrid greeted an old, balding and fairly toothless bartender behind the bar, referring to the lack of customers at the moment save an old couple near the entrance, huddled over a steaming pot of pea soup and arguing over who'd pay the tab, and a small, skinny young woman in the far corner who appeared to be quietly arguing with herself.

"Perhaps, Hagrid -- but business is business. Besides, it's still ten 'till noon, and that's when my best and regular customers, Mr. Finkmore and Tippy Applebalm usually arrive to knock back a couple," the bartender, Tom, friendly responded to the giant, he and the few customers seemingly undaunted by their sudden appearance inside of the pub.

"If I ain't too busy with me business, I'll come back ter have a swig or two with 'em later," Hagrid grinned, waving goodbye to the old man as he led the way up a rickety looking staircase, which lead to a hallway with an onset of closed doors, numbers on each.

"Now, then! Rooms twenty ter twenty-four are yers, an' since there are ten of yer, each of yer can pair up ter share with no problems. I'll be downstairs waiting ter take yer ter Diagon Alley ter shop for yer supplies after yeh've all settled in."

After Hagrid left the ten of them with their things, Cornelia remarked,

"Now, shopping is the one thing I've understood all day! That, I definitely need no intro to! C'mon, Taranee -- you'll bunk with me."

"Um . . . then me and Irma'll share. That is, if that's okay with you, Will," Hay Lin said as everyone watched Cornelia pick up her belongings as best she could with a little help from Taranee, and walked into room twenty-two.

Smiling, Will nodded slowly as she replied,

"Oh, sure! It's no problem! I can just have a single instead."

"But Hagrid said to --"

"Um, excuse me. Forgive the interruption, but none of us mind at all sharing a room with you, Will -- after all, we all will be schoolmates in less than a day, right?" Ami suddenly intervened, smiling shyly yet politely to the red haired girl, who also smiled back a bit sheepishly.

"Oh, well thank you . . . Ami, right? That'd be great."

"All right! Then I'll share with you, and then you can tell me all about the latest music trends and idols where you live!" Minako piped up excitedly, grabbing a hold of Will's sleeve a bit too eagerly as she lead the way down the hall towards room twenty-four before she could even react.

"I hope she takes it easy on her, and doesn't talk Will's ear off," Makoto smiled gently as she and her friends lightly sweat dropped in slight embarrassment.

"No worries! When you've been around and at the mercy of our friend Cornelia's motor mouth for as long as we and Will has, I'd say she can handle anything your friend Minako can dish out," Irma joked reassuringly as Cornelia's voice sounded from on the other side of her closed door.

"I heard that!"

Giggling and giving an amused wink at her new friends, who all also let out a tiny, polite laugh, Irma gathered her belongings and led the way towards room twenty-three, Hay Lin following close behind.

"And then there were four. C'mon, minna, let's hurry and put our luggage into our rooms and go meet Hagrid-san downstairs like he said," Rei suggested in Japanese and opened the door in front of her marked room twenty, with Makoto and Ami nodding in agreement before entering the last room available, twenty-one.

The last one left in the hall, Usagi reflected silently to herself as a small smile began to form on her lips before entering the room with Rei.

I wonder what's going to happen next for all of us . . .

She didn't have to wait very long to find out, for after the ten of them all got their affairs in order and got refreshed (with Cornelia's now french braided blonde locks resting gingerly upon the new dried clothes she'd put on ), they all headed down the stairs to meet the friendly giant, who then led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.

Smiling knowingly, Hagrid pulled a pink umbrella from out of his overcoat.

"If this is Diagon Alley, then I'm so out of here," Cornelia muttered lightly while Hagrid began to oddly tap the bricks three times in the wall above the trash can before them all.

Before any girl could move or decide to return back, the wall suddenly began to shake and jerk, folding back onto themselves as if it were a piece of origami until an archway was formed, just wide enough to let them all pass through.

It was not the wall's miraculous and magical cave in that now held the young teenagers in a speechless astonishment; it had been the sight that was now held before them. A busy cobbled street filled with men and women, both young and old, as well as children all adorned in cloaks of assorted colors leaving and entering many different shops lay before them now with a bright, sun filled sky shining down upon it all.

"Welcome, ladies," said Hagrid with a warm, fond smile upon his face just as a large clock chime sounded through the air to alert the masses it was now noon,

"ter Diagon Alley."

Cornelia, first to recover from the shock and overwhelming awe of their new surroundings said,

"I am definitely sorry I doubted you for a second there, Hagrid -- this place has 'all day shopping spree' written all over it!"

Hagrid grinned.

"Well, maybe not all day, Cornelia, but long enough 'till yeh've gotten all of yer supplies. Speaking of, we'd best be headin' ter Gringotts before anything else ter get yer money."

"Gringotts? Money? But we have some money with us, Hagrid," Hay Lin remarked as she and the others followed the giant up the street and past the many shops they were all itching to blaze into.

"Perhaps, Hay Lin, but what yeh've got is muggle money, I'd wager, and tha' ain't gonna git yer anything but a headache tryin' ter give it ter any merchant here, or anywhere else in the wizarding world for that matter. Nah, what yer need is wizards' money -- galleons, sickles, an' knuts. Anyhow, you'll see."

Usagi began to wonder how she and the others would get their money -- if through an exchange of some sort like when traveling to other countries, when she'd accidentally bumped straight into Hagrid's back as he suddenly stopped walking.

"Oh! Gomen nasai, Hagrid-san! Er, I mean, sorry about that . . ." she apologized quickly and smiled sheepishly at the giant as he shook his head.

"Think nothing of it, Usagi! Anyway, here we are! Gringotts -- wizards' bank. Safest place in the world -- for anything yeh'd be wanting to keep safe, that is. Though it comes in second ter Hogwarts, o' course," explained Hagrid, grinning with esteemed pride at the mention of the place that would be their new home for the next several months as they all gazed at the snowy white building before them, that towered over the other little shops.

Before leading them inside, Hagrid gruffly cleared his throat.

"Now, best be warning yer lot before we head in. This here bank's run by goblins, and --"

"Goblins?" interrupted a squeaking Taranee, Usagi, and Minako at the same time.

"Yes, goblins. Ain't the easiest ter warm up ter, they ain't, goblins, an' yeh'd be wise never ter mess with them. That's why yeh'd be mad ter ever try ter steal from this place. So it'd be best if yer don't do or say anything ter upset them, right?"

After receiving dazed, apprehensive nods from the girls, Taranee grabbing hold of Minako's sleeve, who also latched on to Usagi as they began to advance, Hagrid led them inside of the bank.

Facing a second pair of silver doors, they all could see writing engraved upon them that read:

_Enter, strangers, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding, more than treasure there._

"And, he's sure there's money in there for us?" Taranee swallowed nervously as they continued on into and through the bank. Every which way she turned her head there were short looking men with swarthy, clever looking faces, a pointed beard and very long fingers and feet.

It was all Taranee could do to remain conscious and calm from the sight as she somehow made it through the entire ordeal, making it back out several minutes later with hers and everyone else's money.

"Everyone all right? I'm feelin' a bit peaky me self from going down those tunnels ter the vaults -- always do, come ter think of it. Carts move entirely too fast, they do."

"Are you kidding? That was awesome! Let's do it again!" Hay Lin cheered, holding onto her new medium sized bag of wizards' money as the others gave her a look mixed with nausea and disbelief.

"Eh . . . some other time, perhaps. Now, it's time yer lot go get yer things."

"Hey, Hagrid. It just occurred to me. None of us has ever been here before, I'm assuming, and yet we all had money waiting for us in those two vaults," Will asked, reflecting curiously.

"How's that possible?"

Obviously Will had inquired about something the other nine girls had been wondering themselves, as well as a topic Hagrid didn't seem to want to answer, for his face immediately went tight as if trying to fight back the answer that so desperately wanted to escape from his lips before hurriedly responding,

"Ah! Right, then! No more questions! Yer young witches have a world o' shoppin' ter do now. I will be back in the Leaky Cauldron if yeh need me -- we'll all have some lunch then when yeh get back."

"But, Hagrid! Wa --"

"I suggest starting at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions first get yer uniforms! G'luck!" the giant called out over his shoulder as he quickly moved away from them all and back down the crowded street.

Now left alone to fend for themselves so to speak, both senshi and guardians were at a loss for words for a few moments at the spectacle that had just occurred. However, after the realization that they now had the proper money to purchase all of the new and peculiar looking devices that lay before them in each shop, the daze quickly evaporated as they pulled their supplies list from out of their pockets.

"Well, I dunno if you girls in particular are big on shopping back home in Japan, but I think it's only fair to warn you -- I might close down the place. Let's go shop 'till we drop, ladies!" Cornelia said, smiling as she led the way down the street and towards the correct shop to begin their shopping spree.

"Aww, man! Mum was right to want to stay home! Look at this place! It's packed!" Ron groaned as he and his friends arrived in Diagon Alley by way of Floo Powder a little after noon, a magic powder part of the wizarding world's Floo Network, used within a fireplace to transports wizards from one place to another.

"Yeah, but at least we only have to get just mainly our new books, and maybe get refitted for our robes," Neville offered as they began walking up the familiar street.

"Where do you suppose Hermione and Luna are?" Ginny asked while passing the famous Leaky Cauldron.

"They said they'd meet us here after Hermione went home to collect some more of her money, and Luna went back to retrieve her supplies list," her older brother recalled nonchalantly as the quartet approached Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Want to go in here first for our refitting, or head to Flourish and Blotts for our books? Mum's been at me since the end of last term to get my robes taken down a peg or two -- says my body just 'keeps growing and doesn't know when to quit.'"

As Neville and Ginny lightly chuckled at Ron's imitation of his mother, Harry, who'd been quiet up until then, suddenly spoke up.

"Um, if you guys don't need me, I'll just meet you at Flourish and Blotts if you go here first instead -- I'd just remembered I'd run out of my dried roots and herb stock at the end of last term. Catch you lot later."

Not waiting for a reply, Harry gave a feeble wave at his friends as he began to make his way further up the street and towards the Apothecary shop. He wasn't really sure why he needed to go there right that second, however even if he wanted to turn back his legs seemed to have acquired a mind of their own as they continued to carry him towards his destination.

Once inside, Harry proceeded to get on line and get his money ready. He finished paying for his potion ingredients, trying very hard not to inhale the familiar foul odors continuously wafting through the shop, and as he was leaving Harry accidentally bumped into someone leaving the line as well.

"Oh, sorry about . . . that," Harry started to apologize before promptly trailing off after his green eyes met with a pair of purple tinted orbs.

Stepping back a little bit, Harry took in the sight of a young woman, a long river of onyx shaded locks cascading down to her ankles that held a faint purple sheen with lavender streaks running through it.

"Oh . . . don't worry about it," the girl lightly responded, her saffron tanned cheeks gaining a faint rosy tint as Harry's own increasingly followed suit.

Suddenly, Harry found himself having quite difficulty formulating any coherent speech as he continued to gaze at the raven haired maiden, who idly fumbled with a small parcel within her smooth hands while looking down at it.

"Well . . . goodbye then," she softly said, beginning to make her way around Harry and out the door, who then, after finally finding his voice, immediately raced after her outside.

Talk about something interesting -- anything. Something smooth, he thought desperately before stating,

"So . . . you're not from around here -- Britain, I mean. Your accent's kinda funny. Oh! I don't mean funny, ha ha. I meant different . . . sorry."

". . . Yes . . . that's right -- that I am not from here, that is. I am from Egypt. This is the first I've been anywhere else besides home."

"So . . . then have you been to Hogwarts before n --"

"Harry! There you are! Ron and the others are waiting!"

Turning around, Harry could see Hermione coming down the way towards the two of them, arms full of different sized parcels.

"Oh. Hey, Hermione. I was just on my way over there when I'd run into . . . come to think of it, I'd never introduced myself. My name is Harry Pot --" Harry stopped short when he'd realized that the girl he'd been more or less making a complete fool of himself with had gone.

Probably why she left in the first place, he thought in embarrassed despair as he began walking and leading the way towards Flourish and Blotts with Hermione.

"Who were you talking to, Harry?" she asked, handing over some of her heavier parcels to the disappointed young man.

"I don't know, actually . . . never got a chance to catch her name."

"Hmph . . . well she can't have been very polite if she just left without excusing herself or introducing herself, for that matter. And it certainly couldn't have been a few of the exchange students Ginny and I told you about earlier this summer. Luna and I had run into one of them while she was getting her robes refitted, and then two more of them as they were about to get their wands at Ollivanders -- which I'd found rather odd, considering that they are exchange students, not new ones altogether. But, perhaps it was as Luna said, and that they merely had broken their previous wands and just needed to get new ones.

Oh! And speaking of Luna, you should have seen the way she was looking at the one in Madam Malkin's, a blonde one with a really unique hairstyle -- Usagi, I believe she said her name was. Felt dreadfully sorry for her, the way Luna kept on with the staring; you would have thought she was examining some sort of specimen in Herbology class or something.

Besides all that, though, they really appear to be very nice and down to earth girls, the ones that we got a chance to meet, that is. Was a shame you weren't there with us when we had, Harry -- maybe one of them could have taken quite a fancy to you, or perhaps even vice versa," Hermione smirked, winking at her best friend as she entered Flourish and Blotts first.

Meanwhile, Harry, who'd barely heard a word of Hermione's rambling, as he'd been lost in his own world, at last snapped out of it just in time to tune into the very last bit of it.

He wasn't entirely sure if any of the new students would find a sort of affinity towards him, or whether he would return the favor or not -- and, to be quite honest, he did not care in the slightest at the moment. All that was on his mind was of how he'd run into that mysterious girl, and how immediately drawn he'd felt to her when they'd first met.

But most of all, Harry thought of how he had never even thought of catching her name the entire time, and of how he wasn't even sure now that he would ever see her again since he'd never had before during his entire time at Hogwarts.

"Harry! You gonna come inside today already, or shall I send you a bit of owl post to tell you how it's coming along? C'mon then!" Ron suddenly called out to Harry from inside the shop, breaking through his thoughts.

Looking to the left and then to the right of him, Harry first checked to see if maybe perhaps he could locate the Egyptian girl anywhere in the crowd or perhaps inside one of the nearby shops. However, seeing no sign of her, Harry gave up and at last entered the shop before him to join his still waiting friends.

Oh well, he thought as he got behind Ron in the long line, I guess it just wasn't meant to be.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Destined Arrival and the Cruel Irony**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer:** To be short and frank, I do not nor will I (sadly) ever own the great workings of Harry Potter, Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon, or W.I.T.C.H. I'm not that talented. I _am, _however, talented enough to manage to concoct this chaotic fanfic combining all three worlds, and manage to make it all look good/easy, owning the storyline and any new spells or attacks I might create (although, _clearly_ having been **_inspired_** by said series/book). So, alas, I dare you _not _to enjoy this undoubtedly bumpy ride alongside me! Ha! Okay, okay; I'll shut up now, especially since this wasn't short OR frank. HeHe Still . . . enjoy reading (AND leaving massive reviews!).

Note: _Okay, so um . . . what to say about this chapter. Hmm . . . nothing much, except I don't really know if I like it yet. I'll have to read it again and see. LoL But I am very sorry that it's been so long before I'd finally posted this, especially since I'd first started writing this back in June! Woo! And that's **beginning** of June, too. Pfft LoL_

_Oh, yeah. For some reason, quite a few of you have been e-mailing me, asking me about the titles to each chapter, and why they are as they are. Well, it's simple, really: I always like to relate the names of my chapters or "episodes" to my stories to what's in store inside it, as clearly, I am sure most every author of/for/about anything do the same. Anyhow, the "universal" inquiry was referring to chapter two's title . . . "all" of you were asking, "Yeah, I GET that it relates to the chapters' content, BUT! What does a "Magical Run In" have to do with what you wrote?" Well, lemme tell you, so's no one else will have to e-me about that again. LoL It's a double meaning, as in: 1) "Magical Run In," meaning the girls went to Diagon Alley for the first time, and that's also the first time they were truly immersed into the world of magic . . . well, wizard magic, anyhow. HeHe And as they went to D.A., they'd "run into" many a magical occurrences, etc. Get me? HeHe And then, 2) "Magical Run In," meaning that our "Chosen One" literally "ran into" that mysterious young woman at the shop, it was "magical" (clearly LoL . . . sidebar: wow, I really DO like to use quotations a lot when I write, huh? Hey, Joshie! You were right! LoL) for 'em because he's (clearly again LoL) attracted to her . . . but does she fancy him back? Hmm . . . and will he ever see her again? Gasp . . . who knows LoL (and yea yea: "But he's dating and fancies Ginny! No!" Right; whatever LoL I thought that was cute, me self, but Ginny kind of strikes me as "loose" to be honest, now, which of course, turns me off, so . . . no LoL THIS girl that "my" Harry fancies is far better, trust me LoL NO flames, please, all you Ginny lovers, and/or GinnyXHarry lovers . . . Pfft LoL) So, no more queries about that now, huh? HeHe Though, thank you for expressing enough interest to even bother to go as far as e-ing me, rather than just leaving a review or something (now, what's THIS title referring to? Heck if I know LoL). HeHe_

_And, finally, quite a few of you have also brought to my attention, in e-mail again, of how while you "loved/love" everything thus far, and thought it was all "very well detailed/well written/true to personalities," you thought that the scenes, or rather, the time the girls spent with good ol' Hagrid was vastly lacking. You also expressed to me how if it would be at all possible for me to write them spending more time with him. Well, two things on that: 1) I did the "small amount of time" with him bit on purpose, you understand, because clearly, even without knowing the full plot to my story, there's a specific, "destined" reason why all of them are going to Hogwarts, and clearly Hagrid would know at least SOMETHING, however minute, about it. However, wouldn't YOU, if you were the girls and in their newfound position, try to ask a million and one questions about it to 'em, as they already tried to in chapter two anyhow? Exaccccccccccctly. So yes, again, I did that on purpose, the limited time they were all together, Hagrid and the girls. I know, I'm so bad (but then, would you bother to continue reading this most likely really long story if I'd made things easier on your curious appetite? HeHe). LoL And, 2) You're in luck, despite all that, because in THIS particular chapter, I give the girls a bit of "down time" before they have to rush off to the school and stuff, and during said time they WILL get to speak with Hagrid and get a few questions answered . . . yay . . . ? HeHe Plus, I also didn't want to just barrel straight into the chapter's plot/"point" without first giving you, the reader, a chance to further get to know each character and perhaps whatever "personal demons" she might have, you know (which is also why I've made this a Harry p.o.v. heavy chapter, since a lot of you were also "complaining" how I didn't spend a lot or enough time on the Harry crew and what's going on with them . . . although, to be honest, SINCE I'm assuming the majority of you readers' motivation for bothering with my story at ALL IS for the Harry aspect, I'd figured I'd be allowed leeway on the deets for them, and focus more on the girls, who're "new" to the "Harry World," y'know? But, yeah, no worries! This is ONLY the third chapter! There's FAR more adventure and mishaps in store, with plenty of time to get inside everyone's head on a personal level. HeHe)? And . . . cough . . . I love reading/writing long chapters/"episodes," myself, so that's also another good excuse to do so . . . cough . . . HeHe_

**--IMPORTANT:** _Before I get reviews from new or "old/steady" readers about my story, telling me that this/that hasn't happened, or so n so's dead or left or WHATEVER (although, sadly, I already have, at least moreso for the W.I.T.C.H. world), please . . . again, this whole story's merely INSPIRED by each series and the book. I'm not necessarily following the original plotline, although I will/have/am/like to keep as up to date or "true" to its original plot. So, if I write in good ol' Dumbledore into the story, or something else that doesn't "comply" with the "Harry World" or the W.I.T.C.H./Sailormoon world, relaxxxxxxxxx. LoL I'd started writing and concocting this whole bit well before book 6 came out for Harry Potter. Even if I hadn't, what you're reading in this story, well, think of it as an "alternate world/reality" and a replacement for what's really going down. So in MY "world," year 6 didn't necessarily go down as we all now know it had, and clearly the original/"true" year 7 will not occur, since . . . well, THIS year 7's taking its place. LoL Get me? HeHe (Plus, sadly, my "intellect" on the W.I.T.C.H. front is, without denial, vastly inferior compared to the millions of hardcore fans who've gotten the chance to crack open the books and read 'em well before the animated series came out . . . which is how I even learned of its existence to begin with. SO! Please don't bother pointing out to me that I made Will or Taranee, for example, say/do this when they normally wouldn't or they say/do this instead, 'cuz yeah. LoL For one who's only known about the series since this past December, I'd say I'm not doing half bad with this fic where they're concerned, huh? HeHe And for the Sailormoon part, don't EVEN try to contest me with that, 'cuz me and Sailormoon-tachi go WAYYYYYYYYY back, so there LoL)_

_Also, all you RonXHermione fans . . . be WARNED. Mwa ha ha . . . You'll see HeHe (again, NO flames or else I shall hunt you down and set your soul aflame with the very flame(s) you'd offered up onto me . . . so there. Grr . . . hiss . . . spit LoL But yea, y'know I love ya! HeHe) --_

_Need to give some credits where it's due in this chapter, so here we go! LoL_

**Credit(s):_ While this chapter is a product of my very own and very talented imagination, two things I must give credit to:_**

_**1) The character Desmona Korë is inspired by my acquaintance-turned-new friend, "Ishi," taking some of her personality and incorporating it into Desmona. So yeah, while I made up her last name and everything else about her (like appearance and her "mini-plot," etc . . . although the obsession, which is a vast understatement LoL, she'll develop for Prof. Snape is ALLLLLL Ishi, since she loves him so for real LoL Just a heads up on that . . . HeHe), Ishi provided me with the first name and the house she wanted to be placed in.**_

_**2) The Sorting Hat Ceremony scene involves a very new, very unique, foreshadowing and interesting song the hat will sing. The poem/song was written by my very talented poet of a best bud, V-chan, a.k.a. "Janier Talign" (whose works are all on that fiction press site. So, thanks again, hun, for the help, and hopefully you'll like the rest of the scene when you read that part. HeHe)**_

This chapter was created/written in June 2005.

When Will had first awoken the next morning, she'd thought for a brief moment that everything -- the owl post, the journey to Diagon Alley with her friends, and meeting that friendly giant and those very nice Japanese girls -- had been nothing more than a dream.

However, when she had risen from her bed and looked around to find herself sharing a musty old bedroom that was not her known (although, never having allowed her messy room to become quite as dirty to date thus far), with a snoring blonde who was not Cornelia, fast asleep in the bed next to hers, all doubts of every event that had occurred the day before having been real instantly evaporated from within the red head's mind.

Stretching, Will walked over to the window closer to Minako's bed and gazed out. The sun was barely beginning to rise to light the new day, and there were already several people down below, steadily busy beginning another day's work.

"Mmm . . . no more autographs, please . . ."

Will turned around to see her roommate rolling onto her back, murmuring in her sleep in Japanese, hair and a cheshire cat like grin splayed across her face.

Smiling lightly, Will moved back over to her own bed and lay back down, deciding she should try and get a bit more sleep as today would be a big and very eventful day for her, also doubting anyone else was up just yet.

"Oh . . . Ohayou gozaimasu, Will-san -- er, I mean, good morning, Will. It's so dark out . . . have I overslept again straight into the evening?" Minako suddenly groaned out just as Will had closed her eyes and gotten comfortable again.

_Well, so much for trying to sleep some more, _Will thought to herself as she reopened her light brown eyes and looked over at her new friend, smiling.

"No, Minako; you're okay. You've actually woken up really early -- I think even before the others, too."

"Oh, _good! _I would hate to think that I would be the only one left behind and not be able to go to Hoggles Warts," Minako yawned out, sitting up in her bed.

Will giggled lightly.

"That's _Hogwarts, _Minako. And, if you knew of any spells already, you could've probably just used one to send yourself there."

"Perhaps, although personally I could have gotten there in another . . . 'manner . . .'" Minako mysteriously reasoned, trailing off and immediately flashing her new friend a cheesy smile after realizing her fumble.

"That is, I meant like, take a_ bus _or something!"

_Phew, nice save, Mina-chan, _she thought to herself as the red head merely smiled back in confusion.

The others, _especially_ Rei, would have definitely had Minako's hide if she'd accidentally let slip that the five of them were more magical than their American friends realized.

However, unbeknownst to Minako or her fellow senshi, Will and the other four girls would have been the only ones to truly understand better than anyone else attending Hogwarts this year, being in relatively the same magical predicament.

"So . . . yesterday was definitely a rollercoaster ride, huh, Minako?" asked Will, stretching again after a few moments silence.

Minako nodded, grinning.

"_Tell_ me about it! Oh, and just call me Mina, Will -- I don't mind. Anyhow, I _love_ my new robes! It's like now I'm _really_ playing the part of a witch! Er, that is, now I feel like an even _bigger_ witch than I always have my entire life!" Minako quickly covered, still unsure whether or not to let it be known to Will and her friends that before two months ago, she had never even heard of Hogwarts, let alone was aware that beings such as witches and wizards indeed existed in the world.

Will. however, did not seem phased by the motion, and only smiled politely as the blonde continued on.

"About the only thing that_ is _going to take some getting used to are my books and wand -- that is, only because the books are new, and my new wand's completely different from my old one I used to wield . . ."

_Well, that wasn't **really** a lie, _Minako thought to herself, running an idle hand through her slightly messy hair.

_I mean, **this** wand is a **whole** lot different than my old henshin wand, after all. And those books look like I'll probably need a tutor just to make it through one **week** successfully, let alone the entire **year**._

Will nodded once more in concurrence, although for different reasons unknown to her Japanese friend. She, like Minako, was also concerned about whether or not she'd be able to exercise her own wand and effectively cast each spell offered in each book she'd purchased.

". . . Yeah, I know what you mean. What did that Ollivander guy say again? That 'no two wands are the same, and it chooses the wizard?'"

"Right. And if it's true, then my brand new 'nine and a half inches long, swishy, made of maple and nice for charm work' wand will hopefully serve me well, as he said," finished Minako, pulling out her wand from underneath her pillow where she'd apparently kept it during the night, and examined it as she had the previous day upon purchasing it.

Yesterday had most definitely been a strange one for the young woman who had always been the living embodiment of love her entire life up until recently.

Minako wondered a bit more if there really would be a difference in the wands each girl had gotten, or if it was just some sort of ploy to make every customer feel special and significant.

_For instance, why is that that I didn't get the same wand as that Cornelia girl? **I** like unicorns, too, _she silently contemplated while remembering the other blonde's wand of unicorn hair and pinewood, nine inches, before beginning to mentally rack down the rest of the new wands her fellow classmates inherited.

If Minako recalled correctly, Taranee's wand had been one made of ebony, unicorn hair, seven and a half inches, while Rei's turned out to be a yew, dragon heartstring, eight and a half inches make.

Meanwhile, both Irma and Makoto landed rather bendy, ten inch wands; however, while Irma's had also been made with unicorn hair as well as willow, good for transfiguration, Makoto's was also made of dragon heartstring much like Rei's, and of rosewood.

Finally, both Ami and Hay Lin's wand had been declared to be very good for defensive spells: Ami's had been structured to encompass unicorn hair, beechwood, six and a half inches, while Hay Lin was constructed of yew and holly, dragonheart string, six inches.

Surprisingly, however, as it had turned out, and peculiarly so, only Usagi's and Will's wands were made of phoenix feathers out of the entire group.

In fact, both girls' wands had been declared to be the most unusual combination of wands Mr. Ollivander had ever sold, he'd stated, and also one of the most powerful:

"Besides one _other_ set, that is," he'd curiously remarked.

Will took ownership to a dragon heartstring, unicorn hair and phoenix feather, eleven inches model, while Usagi sported one made of phoenix feather, sakura, twelve inches, and with a hint of ground moon dust. That aspect to her wand had bore no surprise to Minako and her friends (although it had been a bit of a shock to Mr. Ollivander, as apparently no other wizard had ever been powerful enough to possess such a wand -- Usagi's, nor Will's), nor the fact that her Princess would be the one to don the strongest wand of them all.

However, the reasons behind Will having obtained such an omnipotent wand to use at her disposal were currently unmindful to the young woman with sunlit hair, although feeling for some strange reason that perhaps one day soon she would become aware of them.

While both girls continued to silently reflect upon the past day's events, there came an abrupt knocking upon their closed door.

"Hey, Will! Minako! Are you guys up yet?" Cornelia called out as quietly as she could from on the other side of it.

"Well, if they weren't before, they are_ now, _Cornelia, thanks to you and your brand new pet owl," Taranee's voice sounded sleepily in turn, making reference to the faint but growing screeching of an owl assumingly right outside with them.

Smirking, Will took it upon herself to answer the door, while her roommate rose from her bed to begin tying her infamous red ribbon back into her long golden hair.

"I guess _no_ one else could really sleep, either," Minako commented, smiling lightly as Cornelia and Taranee came barreling into the room.

"Well, I honestly _tried_ to, Minako, but Cornelia's owl you gave to her did a pretty good job of making sure _neither_ of us could get a fair amount of it," Taranee explained, glaring lightly at first towards the tiny snowy owl now gazing about her new surroundings, then flinched drastically once the bird began to flap its wings excessively in protest as it had been for the past few hours, and ever since first entering the Earth Guardian's custody.

"Yeah, _really! _I _need _my beauty sleep! Listen, Minako -- _ow! _That was my _finger_, you pesky, little _menace_ -- I really appreciate your giving your owl to me yesterday, b-but -- if you do that _one _more time -- I don't really think she likes me very much," Cornelia exhaled in exasperation, trying her best to maintain her hold upon the cage without getting any more of her fingers bitten at.

"She seemed to really enjoy _your_ company all those _twenty_ minutes before having discovered that your cat from back home had somehow managed to stow away inside of your luggage without your knowing . . . maybe I could look after _him_ for you while we're at Hogwarts, and then that way you could take Ivory back."

Minako and Will both giggled lightly as the other blonde continued to wrestle with the restless owl inside of her cage, while a small white cat with sleepy blue eyes suddenly and silently emerged from underneath his owner's bed.

Reaching down, Minako carefully scooped up the faintly purring feline before sitting back down on the bed, and began lightly stroking its fur.

"Thanks for the offer, Cornelia, but Artemis here can be a little fussy at times, _and_ hard to handle -- he'd probably be worse than . . . what'd you name her?_ Ivory? _Yeah, Ivory.

Anyway, Artemis would most likely give you a hard time just as much, if not _more_," she commented, smirking in amusement as the once content feline now flashed her a very indignant look, the caged owl following suit.

"And_ besides_, we're not allowed to bring more than one animal to school with us -- just a cat, owl or toad, that letter said. I'm sure you two will grow close eventually."

Trying very hard not to come off as rude or ungrateful to her new friend's gracious gesture, Cornelia smiled weakly and nodded in response.

_This screeching nightmare will be the **death** of me . . . **or, **my good night sleeps, anyway, _she thought tiredly to herself while setting down the animal's cage, the two of them sharing a look of regrettable defeat.

"So, who _else_ got a pet anyway? I'd lost count," Will inquired, moving over on her bed to make room for Taranee while Cornelia stood at the doorway, arms folded.

"Well, Hay Lin, Rei and Ami all got owls: two boys and a girl. Hay Lin's is a barn owl whom she named Gàn, because its plumage hues reminds her of the color of sunset; Ami named her burrowing owl Mazu, after a celestial-like woman she'd met in her dreams once a long time ago, she'd told us; and Rei ended up with the great horned owl Usagi had purchased and named him Yuuichirou, for reasons she refused to reveal . . .

I guess both yours and Usagi's cat, Luna, think alike, Minako, since she managed to come along as well," Taranee began, adjusting her noncorrrective glasses in a curious manner as she gazed at the alabaster colored feline with its mysterious looking crescent moon shaped scar upon its forehead, very much like the one Usagi's ebony cat donned right above her light brown eyes in the same place.

Taranee wondered if it really was just a scar, as her new friends had hastily explained to them, or if it might be something else . . . what, she wasn't exactly sure of at the moment . . .

Before she could continue on with her pondering, Cornelia broke through them when she let out a tired yawn before going on for her.

". . . And then both Irma and Taranee here opted to get cats: a male with all black fur save his white chest; which was the reason, _I_ think, Irma decided to name it Tuxedo -- Tux, for short.

I _definitely_ think Taranee's gray cutie, Nibbles, was a match made in heaven for her, though," she joked, smirking in amusement at the raven haired young woman.

"Why's that, Cornelia?" Minako asked as she let Artemis jump down to floor and up onto the window sill, gazing down curiously at the busy, hard working crowd below.

"Well, because poor little Nibbles, as her name entails, keeps nibbling on everything she can get her paws on. She seems to have a bit of a nervous habit about her -- just like her _'Mommy_," giggled Cornelia, winking at the lightly scowling Fire Guardian as the others smiled.

"Yes, well, _anyway, _finally, Makoto chose to get a Pacific Tree Frog she named Yuri, after her favorite type of flower, she told us; plus, she said it'd be a cute joke, because it's a frog who likes sitting and jumping on lily pads -- well, in addition to climbing trees, of course -- and that's also her name."

"Well, I wonder if Makoto would be interested in taking a picture of Yuri for me, so I can send it back home to my little sister -- they _do_ share the same name and look _so _much alike," Cornelia smirked, watching as Will reached over to her nightstand, opening her lucky shoe box that she'd promptly punctured holes in after purchasing her current prized possession, a Northern Red-Legged male frog, sleeping soundly inside.

_I have no idea how I'm ever going to explain him to Mom when I get back, _Will thought musingly while gently cupping the large amphibian in between her hands and removed it from its makeshift, temporary home.

"_Ugh,_ Will! Do you _have_ to bring it out now? It's lucky I haven't eaten _breakfast_ yet," reeled Cornelia, her face instantly contorted into a look of disgust.

Will merely shrugged, gently stroking her new pet's back with a finger while securely holding it with her hand, smiling softly.

"Well, _what? Speaking_ of breakfast, I suspect it'll be served pretty soon, and we wouldn't want poor ol' cutsie-wootsie Cobalt to starve, now would we?" she mused, blushing lightly at her intense display of affection she'd already developed for the young toad.

"And _besides, _maybe he and Yuri might get along once they meet -- froggies gotta stick together, right?"

Minako and Taranee lightly giggled while the red head continued to play with the reddish brown toad, Cornelia wrinkling her nose in further disdain.

"So, why'd you name him 'Cobalt,' if I may ask, Will?" Minako inquired, wondering at how such a creature would end up with a such a peculiar name -- especially since the animal was far from being even a shade remotely close to blue.

Instantly the Keeper of the Heart of Candracar's eyes clouded over as her mind traveled back to the past . . . to a point in time she was hoping to forget and hadn't realized that in by giving her new amphibian friend the curious name she had, it would only ensure her a constant reminder of its existence.

Sensing that she had perhaps touched a sensitive subject, Minako stammered for the right thing to say until Taranee stepped in, rescuing her.

". . . It's kind of a . . . long story, Minako . . . a very long, and _touchy_ story that neither Will nor any of us would really like to get into right now," she explained as best she could without completely alienating the Japanese girl or making the red head feel any worse than she knew she already was, a sad apologetic smile forced upon her face.

". . . Or _ever, _really . . ." Will suddenly murmured a bit tonelessly, yet at the same time vehemently, a bit uncharacteristic of her.

Cornelia immediately moved over to hers and Minako's side and extended a comforting hand to the both of them as Will promptly put the namesake of her obvious pain and troubled past back into the shoebox and onto the nightstand.

"Listen, Minako . . . it's not your fault for asking a perfectly normal question, and I'm sorry . . . _we're_ sorry it's most likely made you feel uncomfortable, as well as the 'odd man out' for having done so, and receiving this reaction as a more or less answer.

But,_ trust _us when we say that it's _nothing_ personal towards you, all right?" Cornelia reassurred the confused girl, smiling softly at her before turning her attention over to her friend of three years, ironically only one year more than the current topic's happening.

Sometimes it was so hard to believe it'd only been that long that it had all happened to the poor girl sitting before Cornelia, although she was quite certain that for her it felt more like it had happened just yesterday.

However, Cornelia would never know it, since Will seemed to hide it so well, going about her life with such a positive and happy outlook all the time, but she knew it was tormenting the honey eyed young woman deep inside as she made every effort to forget about it and that it had happened to her.

Clearly though, judging by her choice in names to give her new toad, it was obvious to everyone in the room, save Minako, that Will was doing anything but.

Cornelia smiled warmly up at her former leader, lightly squeezing her hand in comfort.

". . . Will, Taranee and I _completely_ understand that you don't want to ever speak of what happened to you --"

"-- No, you're right, Cornelia; I _don't_ . . ." Will interrupted solidly in the same hollow voice from a few moments before, void of all emotion, her usually warm and bright brown eyes now hard and reflecting the unspoken, unexpressed anguish and betrayal over the two year old incident.

"Right . . . but what I'm trying to say is, if ever you eventually_ do _feel ready to talk about it, you know we'll all be there for you . . . who knows, maybe even _Minako_ and the others if you let them . . ." Cornelia finished, looking over at Taranee, and then at Minako, who gave her an appreciative smile for the incorporation of her concern for her new friend, as well as her assistance and comfort to be offered at a later date up on the matter.

Slowly nodding in understanding, Will opened her mouth to respond when there came another knock upon their bedroom door, a familiar voice leaking through.

"'Heyyy, you guyyys! Ahaha!'" Irma, said in her best "The Goonies" imitation she could muster before dropping the act and continuing,

"It's time for wakey, wakey, eggs-n-bakey!"

"_Shh!_ Irma! Be _quiet! _You're gonna wake up the other guests staying here!" Hay Lin could be heard scolding next to her.

"Your _point? _It's six o'clock in the morning! Carpé Diem, baby! Carpé Diem!"

Seizing this interrupted opportunity to quickly change the subject, beginning to become uncomfortable that she had managed to find herself the center of attention for the past several minutes (something that never really did bode well for her, good or bad), Will immediately scrambled to the door, preparing to open it and let her two other friends inside, never feeling more thankful in her life to hear their playful banterings.

"G'morning, you guys; sleep well?" Will greeted, her normally cheerful mood automatically and instantly returning as she rested her eyes upon the two girls in the doorway.

"That we did, though it _was _kind of hard at times, because of Irma's snoring --"

"-- _And_ Hay Lin's constant 'Is it sunrise, yet?' inquiry every hour; I _swear, _I've _never_ seen anyone so excited before about going to _school_," Irma countered, smirking as her best friend stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Sounds like _no_ one really got her best night's sleep then," Taranee marveled.

"_Especially_ not with my nightmare of a pet -- er, with all due respect, Minako," Cornelia commented, glaring at Ivory, who had been uncharacteristically cooperative and quiet the entire time.

"Oooh, is this your owl, Cornelia? I'd gone to bed before I got to meet her -- she's so _gorgeous! _Yes, you are! Yes, you _are!_" Hay Lin cooed, stepping inside the bedroom to gently stroke the bird's feathers through the cage, who gently nipped her finger affectionately and puffed out its chest proudly as she did so.

Cornelia was tempted to spout out,

"Then, by all means! Take this demonic pigeon off my hands, _especially_ since you two seem to be so chummy!"

just then; however, she promptly held it back out of respect for her Japanese friend, who smiled warmly at her right then.

Clapping her hands to grab everyone's attention, Irma smiled a toothy grin as she tipped an imaginary hat towards them all, sticking a thumb into the waist of her pajama pants.

"Well, then! Let's all git along, little doggies! Soup's on, and baby needs some eats!"

"Does she _always_ act like this when first waking up?" Minako asked curiously as she and the other three girls watched the hyper Hispanic girl race down the hall and down the nearest flight of stairs to the dining area for breakfast.

"Mmm . . . pretty _much, _but that's Irma for you; if she _didn't_ act this way, I'd start to _worry_," Will said, grinning in amusement as the trio walked out of the room, with Artemis quickly sneaking out in tow, not wishing to miss out on the morning meal.

"And such is the enigma that is Irma Lair: 'Who can explain it? Who can tell you why? Fools give you reasons; wise men never try!'" sang Cornelia, reciting an old song she'd learned back in the days of elementary school, while the others began to giggle uncontrollably, their laughter sounding throughout and carrying down the long hallway as they made their way down it, preparing to head to their first of many meals together.

**YYYYYYYY**

So far, the new life as a "witch" had been very eventful for Kino Makoto -- every task done or sight seen since first arriving in Diagon Alley (heck, since having met the friendly giant the previous night) had been simply mind boggling, yet exciting all at once.

Even eating breakfast but an hour ago had been an event in itself. On more than one occasion had Makoto forgotten to finish eating her breakfast of a bagel and yogurt, as a magically levitated tea kettle kept circling by the table, nudging its occupants as if to offer up more of its contents to them.

That hadn't been the only strange happening to occur, nor the only normally immobile kitchen appliance to have seemed to acquired a mind of its own around them. Chairs kept on pulling themselves out for guests or customers, while spoons, knives, and forks all performed their intended functions of stirring, slicing, or impaling.

Perhaps the strangest sight was when Hagrid, who'd decided to join them for breakfast and later be a bit of a guide for some sight-seeing before having to leave for Hogwarts, had oddly settled on pea soup as his meal.

It was not the fact that he had chosen such a dish traditionally eaten for lunch or dinner, it was the fact that it appeared very much so that the soup was actually trying to eat Hagrid right back.

Every time the giant had lifted up his spoon to venture a taste, the green substance tried to follow suit right back, making the usually easy task a very tiresome game of cat and mouse.

"Y'know, I'm always warned by Tom not ter bother with it and if I must ter eat it before it eats me, but I just can' help it -- 'tis a very good and tasty dish, it is," was Hagrid's exasperated explanation of bothering to put up with such a feat.

It was after breakfast and after a more thorough tour of Diagon Alley -- purchasing neat little candy dishes and intricate little do-dads along the way -- with little more than as an hour left before leaving for Hogwarts that Makoto and her fellow schoolmates had decided to proverbally (and literally, if they had to or even could, what with his great girth) corner the friendly massive man for more, detailed answers to the same questions that had been painstakingly burning a hole through their tongues for the absolute longest.

Choosing to wait until the pub had become less crowded and with only a few customers and guests eating Sunday brunch, it had been Makoto this time to initiate what would become a barrage of questions as the eleven of them gathered around a table in the far corner.

"Hagrid, clearly when Will had tried to ask you this yesterday, you did not want to completely answer; however, I am -- _we_ are asking that you please do so now," Makoto had stated to the giant, who had by then become increasingly tense as he'd wondered why the girls had all insisted they skip an ice cream break from shopping and head back to the Leaky Cauldron early.

"We're just gonna put all the cards on the the table, here, Hagrid. After spending a solid day and a quarter with one another, we've obviously gotten the chance to get to know each other a little better.

And, well, it's pretty much unanimous that none of us knew diddly about Hogwarts before now. So, _again_ we ask: what are we doing here?" Irma had queried in a half serious, half playful manner while the others had all nodded their heads in recognized concurrence.

Makoto remembered Hagrid's face had then uncharacteristically darkened a bit before it instantly cleared into a tight, apprehensive resolve.

". . . Now what yeh have ter understand about that is . . . well, how ter say this . . . this year, Hogwarts is playing host ter the new 'Inter-Wizard Exchange Program' tha's recently been encouraged by the ministry, and yeh lot got yer letters because of it," he'd began to explain.

"'Inter-Wizard Exchange Program?' You mean like when you go study abroad?" Taranee had wondered, while she and the others tried to wrap their minds around the concept.

"Well, would you look at that; apparently you were right on with the lie you told our parents about going to Hogwarts, Hay Lin," Irma had smirked, winking at the blushing oriental.

"Tha's exactly what it is, Taranee," Hagrid had responded, not missing a beat as he continued on in his explanation and choosing to bypass Irma's decorative comment.

"Now, please lemme finish before yeh lot go an' start asking me a boat load of questions I can' keep up with. Now, where was I . . . oh, yeah! Y'see, the new exchange program is designed ter offer young witches and wizards from all over the world ter come and get the opportunity ter study new kinds of spells in a new environment or setting, or old spells they'd already learned but with an obvious new professor an' different perspective.

Experiencing and doing all of this will help ter give students from different cultures the chance ter immerse themselves within 'new' settings that'll help better them for situations in the real world after they leave school -- y'know, taking them out of their comfort zone ter make 'em a stronger, more prepared individual.

Now, before yeh even ask, as I now see it written all o'er yeh faces, _yeh_ were also invited ter experience this due ter the very same reason all other Muggle borns have been accepted ter Hogwarts since its opening: because of yer ability ter use magic. Some of the greatest witches and wizards of our time were Muggle born, y'know -- take Hermione Granger! T'ain't no brighter witch attending that school than she, I'd wager. But yeh'll know more about her once yeh all eventually meet.

Anyway, the program also doesn't discriminate against age or experience, either. So, yeh can be a twenty-two year old wizard who only knows magic at a first year student level and partake in the program wherever it's being held that year -- which, again, happens to be at Hogwarts. Only major rule is that if yeh happen ter be older than seventeen yeh clearly can't reside within the castle -- charming alternative accommodations for those who do stay on, although most would prefer ter Apparate back home once the day is through instead, anyway.

_Anyhow,_ no worries for yeh girls about this whole thing! What with private, speedy lessons yeh'll be taking every evening and every other weekend alongside yer regular lessons ter help catch yeh up, yeh'll all be strong witches, yet! An' Dumbledore wouldn't have hand selected you, himself, if he didn't truly believe yeh had great potential within yeh ter succeed, despite yer lack of proper training.

Now, then! I trust at last, there are no more questions about why yer here, yes?"

Judging by everyone's facial expresion, there _were_ (especially about whether or not Hagrid had meant their ability to use magic in regards to Makoto and her friends' senshi alteregos), however, they did not venture anymore questions as Hagrid's expression had grown rather pensive (and although he had struck them as extremely friendly, they did not want to chance an outburst or two from all of the distrustful inquiry -- he had been thus far, after all, their new and first friend made within this strange new world), and the time to gather up their belongings to leave for school had at last finally descended upon them.

And so there Makoto now stood with the other nine girls, outside the entrance to King's Cross train station, about to enter to board the train that would take them to Hogwarts.

"Now, then! D'yeh all still have the envelopes I'd given ter yeh this morning at breakfast? Inside is each of yer tickets that'll let yeh board the Hogwarts Express," Hagrid explained, as he watched his "charges" for the past day pull out and open up their tiny envelopes to reveal their tickets.

Makoto looked down at her own and instantly had to perform a double take as she saw that it read:

_Platform nine and three-quarters._

She hadn't the opportunity to travel around the world a lot up until now, and so could be mistaken in her assumption; however, of all the cities and few countries she'd had the opportunity to travel to by way of plane, boat -- or in this case, train -- none had had the very peculiar platform of nine and three-quarters. Or, anything with any other fraction involved, for that matter. In fact, as far as Makoto was concerned, no such platform to date was in existence. So, _surely_ . . .

"Hey, Hagrid -- this can't be right. My ticket says, 'Nine and three-quarters;' that's not possible. I mean, is that a typo, or something?" Makoto heard Hay Lin wonder aloud, beating her to the punch before she could ask the very same thing as her mind released her from her silent pondering.

Hagrid merely smiled knowingly as he continued on.

"Now, it's very important tha' yeh stick ter yer ticket; train leaves at exactly eleven o'clock, so yeh'd better hurry or else yeh'll miss it. I've got a few last minute errands before I head over ter Hogwarts me self, so sorry I can' come inside with yeh. However, I'm sure yeh'll find everything all right. Just remember ter stick ter those tickets, and yeh'll be just fine. I will see yeh lot at the station at Hogwarts when the train pulls in; g'luck!"

As the decade of women watched Hagrid once again left them to their own devies, all still a bit perplexed by their tickets, Makoto was the first to speak, clearing her throat while running a hand through her brunette tresses which now were currently flowing upon her strong shoulders and free from its traditional green orbed beret that helped keep it in a ponytail.

"Well . . . I guess we'd better just do what he says and get a move on, everyone . . ."

Taking the helm of the eccentric and multi-ethnic gaggle of females, Makoto was the first to pass through the station's entrance, immediately beginning to fixate her emerald colored jems upon each and every platform sign inside that might reflect hers and her fellow classmates' peculiar ticket face.

"Hey, we're in luck! We're getting close to platforms nine and ten, so logically nine and three-quarters should be in between or nearby somewhere," Hay Lin gushed excitedly, Gàn mimicing her sentiments in suit by letting out a series of enthusiastic hoots from within his cage.

"Thank, _God! _Because this luggage was _only_ about to give me a hernia," muttered Cornelia, wiping a few beads that were just beginning to glisten above her perfectly shaped golden eyebrows as her light blue eyes rested upon the platform signs of nine and ten and expecting to see a sign for platform nine and three-quarters . . . however, there was nothing.

There was a platform eight, nine, ten, and an eleven from where the girls now all gathered, but not their desired platform number. Makoto began to feel desperately frantic as she gazed at her watch and saw that it read only several more minutes until the time Hagrid said their train would depart . . . with or without them.

"Well, _now_ what are we supposed to --" began Minako with exasperation before a familiar string of words wafting from behind immediately silenced her.

"Daddy, it's almost eleven! The Hogwarts Express will leave without me! Why couldn't you have just Apparated us here instead?"

Turning around, all ten sets of ears perking up with renewed hope, Minako and the others looked to see a little girl with bouncy brown curls and green eyes who appeared to be between the ages of nine to eleven, carrying behind her almost the same kinds of luggage the rest of them were. A very stressed look played about her small face as she and her father, whose visage also reflected extreme duress, hurriedly rushed ahead.

"Because you know my magic doesn't work as up to speed as normal whenever I have a cold, Rebecca. Now, please! We're almost there, with four minutes to spare!"

Locking eyes with one another before taking action, Makoto nudged Ami from behind.

"You're the most quick on your toes when it comes to things like this, Ami-chan; just ask them where the platform is before we miss the train too!" she urged hastily in Japanese, already lightly pushing the blue haired girl forward.

"Oh! Um, really? If you're sure then, Mako-chan . . ." Ami blushed, nervously clearing her throat as she quickly placed herself in the young girl and her father's direct path.

"P-please excuse my rudeness, sir, but my friends and I are a bit lost. You see, we are ironically heading to the same platform you and your daughter are . . . only its whereabouts has managed to completely slip our minds. It's been a while, you understand, as we normally would . . . Apparate with our parents, ourselves," the Mercurian Princess hurriedly explained, cheeks flushed with apologetic embarrassment.

Groaning slightly before letting out a loud sneeze straight into the sleeve of his coat, the sickly man eyed the shy intellect a bit wearily before clearing his throat.

"You'll have to excuse _my_ rudeness, young lady, as I am trying to get my daughter onto the train before it leaves without her, but while I don't know why you lot have forgotten where the platform is, I don't rightly care at the moment. Perhaps your minds have been partially Obliviated, or something . . . anyhow! Just follow us, and _quickly_ now before you _all _miss the train," the man begrudgingly responded, shaking his head while waving his hand to signal the group of girls to follow he and his jittery daughter.

"Because yeah, _that_ wasn't extremely rude; hope not everyone will be like him," Cornelia scoffed, regrettably picking up her luggage once more and began lugging it behind her.

"He's sick though, Cornelia; the last place he should be is in a busy train station rushing to get his daughter onto the train on time. It was very generous of him to bother to help us at _all_," Usagi defended soothingly, offering up a warm smile as she politely reached out and helped the other blonde with some of her luggage.

When the man and his daughter suddenly stopped walking once approaching a brick wall, all eyebrows raised in confusion as they all stopped.

"Now, just blaze straight on through, all of you; I have to make sure my daughter has everything she needs before sending her along after you," the man instructed shortly, sneezing roughly again into his sleeve before turning his attention to his perturbed daughter who looked as though she wanted to do anything but wait to allow her father to ensure she'd brought everything she was supposed to.

"Maybe he's more sick than we thought, Usagi," Irma commented softly after hearing this, staring at the wall before them blankly that appeared solid.

Looking up at the station's clock to see that it read two minutes until eleven, Makoto quickly replied while beginning to charge towards the wall,

"Doesn't matter, Irma! We have to gooo!"

Closing her eyes and expecting to feel a sharp impact with the wall, Makoto was surprised when she'd suddenly heard the sound of a train engine, never feeling a harsh crash from her heated sprint.

Opening her eyes slowly, she looked around her to see a scarlet steam engine waiting next to a platform surrounded with people. There was a sign overhead that said Hogwarts Express, and when she looked behind her, Makoto saw an archway with the words _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters _written on it.

They had made it.

"C'mon . . . let's try to find an empty compartment that could fit us all, or is at least close by to us . . ." Makoto lightly suggested after the rest of her friends appeared and gathered around her, suddenly feeling out of place for the first time since arriving, maneuvering through the busy crowd and climbing aboard the train.

True, she always had a level head on her shoulders and could get the things that needed to be done as they needed to be; however, deep down Makoto was still as coy and shy as the delicate flowers she took esteemed pride in cultivating back home in Japan.

After several minutes of walking through the train, coming closer to the very back (which seemed a lot quieter, signifying to them that there should indeed be an empty compartment or two left), a voice called out from behind.

"Oh! Excuse me, but aren't you the girls my friend and I had run into yesterday in Diagon Alley?"

Turning around, Makoto's green eyes locked with a pair of brown jems belonging to a young girl with relatively tamed, long brown hair that appeared -- in Makoto's opinion -- to have once took on a slightly bushy nature at one point.

"Oh, hey! I remember you! You're the girl I saw at that wand shop!" Hay Lin grinned, extending her hand out in offering to the girl.

Another girl with cornflower hair and dreamy, half lidded blue eyes suddenly appeared from behind the girl as she spoke again.

"That's right! My name is Hermione Granger, in case you'd forgotten . . . Hay Lin, correct? You all must be the rest of the exchange students I'd not had the pleasure of meeting at the time. I hope -- Oh! Luna! You gave me a fright! Didn't know you were here! Not sure if you remember her, Usagi, but everyone, this is my friend, Luna Lovegood; she's a year younger than us."

"Oh . . . n-no . . . I remember her . . . h-hello, again . . . Luna," Usagi nervously replied, smiling crookedly while subconsciously side-stepping to obscure the curious girl's vision of her by standing behind Cornelia, who was taller.

"Hey! Your name's Luna! Neat! Usagi's cat's named Luna, too!" Minako friendly submitted into the conversation, obliviously taking in the human Luna's suddenly intrigued expression as she locked eyes with the Moon Princess with a sort of dazed look.

"You don't say? I should like to meet your cat at a later date, Usagi . . . I imagine we'll get along . . . just fine . . ." Luna whispered dreamily, slowly blinking her eyes at Usagi as if for added effect.

Smiling weakly, not at all understanding what just went on, Will took it upon herself to make the formal intros for she and the rest of friends, Usagi's cheeks suddenly flushed with embarrassment as she continued to cower behind the blonde girl.

"How've things been for you thus far? Find everything to your liking?" Hermione asked after the pleasantries were out of the way.

"Everything's been just great, thanks, Hermione; we were actually about to go claim a few empty compartments for our own right before you showed up," Rei revealed, smiling softly at her apparent new friend.

Hermione blushed gently in apology.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Rei! I was wondering why all of you were together like this, myself, and thought that might've been it, but I was just too excited to meet you all at last that my manners had completely flown out of the window!

Please, proceed! And if not all of you can find room, a few of you are more than welcome to come share mine and my friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter's compartment with us. Either way, I _do_ hope you stop in to say hello, if nothing else; we're four compartments down that way. C'mon, Luna; let's let them get settled in."

As they watched Hermione and Luna leave, Usagi let out a breath of relief before releasing herself from Cornelia's involuntarily protective shelter.

"Oh, wow . . . those girls we really nice, but I'm not really sure that that Luna girl likes me much . . . that's how she was with me when I'd first met them both back at Madam Malkin's . . ."

". . . Something tells me that it's the _opposite_ sentiment, Usagi," Rei smirked mysteriously while leading the way to the back to find their vacant compartments.

**YYYYYYYY**

There Harry sat, alone inside of his shared compartment with Ron and Neville, who were all currently scattered about the train, the Hogwarts Express, doing their own thing. Hermione had opted suddenly at the last minute to share a compartment with Luna and Ginny (having gotten quite close with both girls over the past few years and summer), which suited Harry just fine as he was happy one of his best friends had branched out and made more girl friends.

A small simper formed upon Harry's face as he tired to picture a tomboy version of Hermione, due to mainly having had guy friends up until recently. The visual didn't last very long, as Harry could never see his best friend doing something like climbing trees recklessly or catching frogs in muddy ponds, as he himself used to when he was younger.

No, Hermione Granger struck him as more of the delicate flower, or even a Venus Fly Trap type: innocent and gentle looking on the outside, but with a stong quick wit and tongue on the inside.

Though, it was not to say that she was barbaric; on the contrary, Hermione, was quite possibly one of the most caring, sweetest, prettiest, and not to mention smartest girls he knew to date.

Harry imagined if he'd just randomly met her on the street and hadn't known her for as long as he had, then he could quite possibly see himself dating her . . . that is, if two very important factors didn't plague his mind: Hermione had always secretly had her eyes on someone else and vice versa; and Harry currently had his _own_ eye on someone else . . . someone he was admittedly becoming very worried he'd never see again . . .

Harry supposed it was just as well that he had currently been left alone by his mates for the time being, as they would both undoubtedly ask what was the matter that could cause such a deep scowl to form upon his usually neutral features that he could now see being reflected against the window while the train at last began to pull out of the station.

It wasn't as though he could not talk to his friends about the matters of the heart (Harry eternally preferred to speak of such things over anything having to do with Lord Voldemort in a heartbeat); it was merely that he did not wish to as of yet, because it would only make him feel all the more forlorn about it.

"Would someone _please_ tell me why of all the times to have forgotten my name -- something just about the entire Wizarding World knows of by now -- it _had_ to have been when I'd met a possible . . . new girlfriend?" Harry bitterly exhaled to himself in deep melancholy, as his mind began to yet again reminsce about his crossing paths with the alluring young woman yesterday afternoon.

Harry began to replay every move; every gesture; every word and breath she had taken; how fragile, yet strong-minded she was perceived to be by him (which was strange in itself to Harry, for he had felt as though he had known that young woman all of his life, still feeling extremely connected to her somehow and in some way).

For a moment, Harry thought that that was the reason why she seemed forever on his mind, whether taking the foreground or back; however, he knew that if nothing else, that was only part of the reason. He also knew, that if he never saw her again or never learned anything else about her, her heavenly face would forever be etched within his mind for many a time to come.

"Well, enough dwelling on depressing matters that I can't change no matter _how_ much I might wish for it to," sighed Harry, running a strong hand through his untamed, jet black hair and continued to gaze out the window, the outside scenery becoming an increasingly fast blur.

"What's that about being depressed, mate? The Creevey Brothers didn't come in here, harassing you for yet another photo shoot, did they?"

Harry abruptly turned his head to gaze upon Ron, a smirk upon his face and a book within his hand as he walked into the compartment, having referred to the overly excited Muggle-born and fellow Gryffindor housemates Harry often found himself at the mercy of a bombardment of photographs or eager fan-like inqueries.

Harry felt his cheeks faintly begin to grow hot in mixed surprise and embarrassment that the taller boy had managed to arrive unheard by him during his relatively silent reverie, however thankful that he had apparently not been privy to all of it upon his arrival.

"No, not yet, Ron; the day's still pretty early, though," he offered in turn, smiling softly at his best friend before resting his eyes upon the small, sky blue colored book clutched firmly within his hands, happy of its prescence so that it could be used to swiftly change the subject.

"Anyway, what's with the book? Gonna try to get a headstart on this year's studies, are you?"

Ron's eyes widened in disgusted shock as he immediately recoiled away from Harry, as though he'd suddenly transfigured himself into an open flame that was dangerously close to singing his skin clear off.

"Are you _daft? _Have I suddenly grown long, formerly bushy brown hair -- not to mention _other_ assets and features I'll not get into -- without my knowing?

No, way, mate; this isn't even mine. I'd found it on the floor outside in the hall, and was about to turn it in to the conductor, when I'd thought I'd pop in and see how you were."

Harry smiled sincerely at his friend about the comical reference to Hermione and the thoughtfulness. He could always count on him to uplift his spirits whenever things became too serious or uncomfortable.

Besides Hermione, Harry thoroughly considered Ron to be his family, thankful to have met him and had his support through every unfortunate event that has happened to male protagonist since having first learned he was a Wizard.

"Well, I thank you for the concern, Ron; I'm fine though, really. Although, I was about to come looking for you guys -- thought you'd forgotten me."

"Who, _us? Never! _No, there's just a lot of traffic because of all the people on board. There's _definitely_ a lot more than usual, more than _ever, _I think, mate. I wonder what's going on?"

Before either boy could carry on in their dual conversation, the door to their compartment suddenly slid open.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I was told by Hermione Granger that she'd be in here, but I guess I'd counted down from my compartment wrong. Excuse me," a young African American woman with a unique hairstyle of raven colored hair, and caramel colored eyes twinkling curiously behind a pair of round glasses sheepishly apologized, about to close the door.

"Oh, no! It's all right! Actually, Hermione was going to share this one with us originally, but at the last minute she'd decided to share with our other two friends, Luna and Ginny. Did you need her for something?" Harry explained, smiling politely up at the slightly blushing girl.

"Ah! So you know Hermione and Luna, as well? Well, my friends and I had run into her when we'd first gotten on the train, and she's offered to share her compartment with any one of us if ours ran out of room to accommodate everyone . . ." the girl replied, trailing off when she'd noticed Ron gazing at her in a sort of funny way, it seemed to Harry.

Both Ron's and the girl's cheeks immediately flushed a dark crimson upon meeting each other's gaze for the first time before Harry cleared his throat, smirking knowingly.

"Well, if she doesn't have anymore space inside hers, you're more than welcome to share our compartment, Miss . . ."

"Oh! I'm sorry! My name's Taranee Cook; very nice to meet you . . . _and_ your friend . . ." the girl named Taranee trailed off, her blush growing redder as she managed to at last tear her eyes away from the red haired boy.

Harry stood from his seat and offered up his hand in greeting to Taranee, who took it in turn.

"It's very nice to meet you, Taranee; my name is Harry Potter, and this is my best friend, Ron Weasley. I don't think I've ever seen you around before."

"Y-yeah! I think I'd remember _your_ face if I'd seen it before . . . er, I mean that I've never seen you before, either," Ron stammered, speaking for the first time since the new girl's arrival.

Harry and Taranee both watched as Ron's face steadily began to resemble a tomato before the girl responded, smiling in embarrassment.

"Oh, well, that's because this is my first year -- er, _time, _here. Yeah, see, my friends and I are all exchange students -- I believe your friend, Hermione knew about that somehow."

Ron's eyebrows raised with interest, as he immediately stood from his seat as well, smoothing down his hair and suddenly trying to take on an appearance of extreme importance.

"Oh! W-well, _actually, _our Hermione only knew about you lot because _I _told her. Well,_ I _didn't tell her -- my little sister, Ginny,did, but that's only because she saw our dad before I had that day and --"

"-- What Ron's _trying_ to say is, his father, Mr. Arthur Weasley, works for the Ministry of Magic, and I suppose talk of your attending Hogwarts this year was passed around while he was present, because he ended up telling us about it. Sounds like you and your friends are pretty popular," cleared Harry, moving back to his seat, but not before offering up the empty spot next to him to Taranee, who smiled appreciatively before claiming it.

"Thank you. No, I wouldn't say that . . . I imagine your father also told you about the probably hundreds of other exchange students who will be coming to Hogwarts this year, right?"

Both Harry and Ron merely shook their heads slowly in confused response.

Taranee's brow furrowed lightly.

"Well, there's --"

The door once again slid open just then, cutting off the mocha-skinned girl's explanation and ushering in the very person she'd been looking for only moments before, along with several other visitors behind her whom Harry and Ron did not recognize.

"Oh! Taranee! _There_ you are! Will and the others were looking for you and when they couldn't find you, they came to my compartment. I see you'd met Ron and Harry at least," said Hermione as she entered the compartment and stood next to Harry.

Taranee nodded and blushed, feeling a bit guilty for having worried her friends.

"Yes, I have, Hermione; I'd run into them both when I was looking for your compartment, miscounted and accidentally opened _this_ one instead."

"Yeah, but it was no trouble on our part though; we enjoyed entertaining Taranee until you came to find her," murmured Ron a bit dreamily, causing a small smirk to form upon Harry's face and a few small giggles to emit from Taranee's apparent friends; while a coy glance from Ron made Taranee once again blush and caused Hermione (who now took notice of the exchange) to immediately frown at the sight.

"Hmm . . . Yes, well, _anyway, _now we've found you, and so you can share mine or their compartment, Taranee. Let's g --"

"-- Oh! You found my diary! Thank you!"

One of the girls, a petite, shy looking young woman with short blue hair and eyes suddenly maneuvered her way into the increasingly crowded compartment and politely took the forgotten blue book from out of Ron's hand, accidentally brushing her own against it in the process.

"_Diary?_ I didn't know you kept a diary, Ami -- that's more of an Usagi or Minako thing," a girl with long black hair standing outside of the doorway mused, cocking her head to the side thoughtfully.

The girl apparently known as Ami blushed lightly as she looked up at Ron and locked eyes for the first time before responding, Ron's throat becoming dry and feeling as though something rather large was stuck inside of it.

"Well . . . I _don't _normally keep one, Rei . . . but, I thought I _would_ to chronicle my experience here this year . . . so it's more like a 'Travel Log' than anything else . . . I already know what I'm gonna write about first . . ." she trailed off, smiling shyly at the red haired boy with slightly hidden implication, making him clear his throat gruffly while both Hermione as well as Taranee folded their arms at the same time, both lightly scowling.

Sensing a bit of discomfort forming within the room, Harry cleared his own throat to gain their attention.

"Um, well, it's nice to meet all of you -- any friend of Taranee's is a friend of mine. You've already met _our_ friend, Hermione, clearly, and this is Ron Weasley . . ."

"And this is Harry Potter, the star of the show, but I'm sure you've all heard a lot about him already," Ron suddenly joked, coming back to his senses if only for the time being.

Harry's face instantly grew hot upon hearing his friend's jestful introduction of him to the girls standing before him, and felt even more bothered once a response had been hashed from one of them, a girl with short light brown hair and green eyes.

"Are we _supposed_ to know who that is? Sounds like the name of a _children's_ book or something," she murmured lightly under her breath to the red head standing next to her.

"Irma! _Shh! _Sorry about that -- Irma Lair, here, can be quite the jokester at times. Anyway, this is Rei Hino; the one with the journal is Ami Mizuno; and I'm Will Vandom."

Harry smiled politely at the girls, now feeling actually more relieved than offended by Irma's comment of not knowing who he was.

_So, there **are** people within the Wizarding World who've never heard of me, after all, _he thought with slight bemusement.

"_Will?_ What kind of name is_ that _for a girl? You're sure your mother didn't get confused by the sight of you when you were born?" a shrewd voice sounded from behind Will in the doorway, everyone parting to reveal a young woman with short, black hair, extremely dark eyes that resembled an eerie black hole and a sneering grin smeared proudly across her pale face.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all let out simultaneous annoyed groans at the sight of her.

"_Actually,_ my full name happens to Wilhelmina -- Will, for short -- so, _no, _she _didn't _get confused when naming me . . . _although, _I'm not really sure of the kind of reaction she'd have had if she saw _you _. . ." Will flatly remarked, returning the cold glare she was now receiving by the coarse girl.

"Why, you_ insolent, _little --"

"-- Oh, why don't you go take a long walk off an _extremely_ short pier, Pansy Parkinson, and shove off, already? Shouldn't you be busy off somewhere hanging on every word Malfoy says as you _always_ are, like a faithful little dog?" chided Hermione, stepping out into the corridor to meet the now blushing girl apparently named Pansy, who immediately forgot about Will and turned her attention to the smirking young woman before her.

"Well, at the very _least_ my prescence is acknowledged and _appreciated_ by Draco -- at least _I_ haven't spent the past _six_ years wishing beyond hope that the one I've been pining away for will finally notice me.

Talk about wasted energy; holding out for someone who will _never_ be yours. But, no worries, though -- I'm _sure_ one of the _goblins_ at Gringotts might take a shot at you -- what with you _resembling_ them so much and all. _Filthy, _little Mudblood!" countered a vindicated Pansy vehemently, letting out an icy, boisterous chortle as she abruptly turned on her heel and carried on down the corridor and out of sight, leaving a mortified Hermione in her wake.

Harry moved to his friend's side at once and wrapped a comforting arm around her, regrettably watching her face become extremely flushed and contorted into a mixture of disbelief, rage, and hopeless dispair.

Harry was probably the only one amongst the entire group (besides obviously Hermione herself, of course) to truly understand the hurtful, insinuating remarks made by Pansy, and so he knew how embarrassed she must have felt right then; especially being in the presence of the one who mattered the most but whom she wanted there the least at the moment.

"You all right, Hermione? Forget about her; Parkinson is just a stupid pratt who doesn't know a thing and always needs a group to religiously follow to feel worthwhile," comforted Harry, lightly squeezing her shoulder and rubbing it.

"Y-_yeah, _Hermione; don't listen to her. You're . . . all right," offered Ron from behind suddenly, not quite knowing what else to say, feeling inadequate as a friend that that was all he could contribute; however, not having been able to understand what had just transpired, Ron honestly could not think of anything more to say.

Sucking in her breath sharply, as though Ron's words were laced with an undetected poison of some sort that had just graced her lips and caused more pain than comfort, Hermione's face forceably relaxed into a neutral expression before speaking.

". . . Thank you, Harry; _Ron. _I _don't_ pay attention to anything Pansy Parkinson says about _everything_ . . . Now, if you'll excuse me, Luna and Ginny are expecting my return. Taranee, if you or anyone else has no place to sit, you're welcome to join us as I've said. I'll see you later Harry . . . _Ron_."

"T-thanks for sticking up for me, Hermione!" Will hurriedly called after her as she, Harry, and everyone else watched in bewildered confusion while Hermione left them behind.

"Um . . . will she be all right?" asked Ami with concern, clutching her journal to her chest.

Harry slowly nodded.

". . . Yeah, Ami; Hermione's very strong, and so it takes a lot to get to her . . ."

_Unless it has to do with matters of the heart, _he thought to himself sympathetically.

Rei's formerly calm resolve darkened suddenly as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Who does that girl think she _is, _anyway? I at least know of _one _person I won't care to ever associate with while here," she said.

"_Trust_ me, Rei -- there's only about a _house _full of nasty gits like Parkinson you won't want to associate with," forecasted Ron, sitting back down onto his seat, a deep scowl mimicing Rei's forming upon his face.

Taking a seat next to him, a small blush rouging her cheeks in the process, Taranee carefully asked,

". . . So . . . what was that word she called Hermione . . . 'Mudblood?' What is that?"

Harry sighed lightly, returning to his spot across from the ebony haired girl while the others tried to fit back into the compartment so as not to continue to block the corridor path.

"Well . . . 'Mudblood' isn't exactly something one would hear in civilized conversation . . . it's what those are prejudiced within the Wizarding World call people born to Muggle parents but can use magic . . . like Hermione. But, that feat has not stopped her from becoming one of the smartest and most talented witch in our year, so far . . ."

"Oh. Well, then Hermione's not alone in that, because my friends and I are Mudbloods as well," Irma revealed in comfort, wrapping an arm around Will whose eyes widened in shocked embarrassment.

"Irma! What're you --" she began.

"-- What? We _are, _though, Will . . . when you think about it," interrupted Irma, murmuring the last bit so that only the two of them could hear.

Ron looked from the two girls to Taranee, then lastly at Ami.

"You are? _All _of you?"

Ami blushed.

"Well . . . in a way, Ron, yes, we are as well . . ."

"Then . . . how come you didn't know what the word meant? I mean, not to say you've been called it a lot or anything where you're from -- which I wouldn't wish upon, of course -- but --"

"-- W-well, it's like you said, Harry; it's not something you hear a lot in respectable conversation, and where _we're_ from no one's ever uttered the word," covered Will, satisfied with her response as it was not entirely a lie.

Stretching, Ron extended his long, skinny legs before him while resting his hands behind his head, smiling.

"Well, you're pretty lucky then, Will; I'd love to visit where you guys are all from one day -- sounds like the witches and wizards who live there are pretty friendly," he commented, allowing his bright brown eyes to linger a moment upon Ami before settling them upon Taranee, his friendly smile turning into a lopsided, goofy grin.

Unable to take any more subtle, although vastly increasing flirting between his best friend and the two new young women who did not seem to mind the sentiments in the slightest, Harry stood from his seat for what felt like the umpteenth time that morning and walked towards the door.

"Yes, well, if you guys won't miss me, I think I'm going to see if I can't find the lady with the food trolley for a snack before lunch, and maybe see where Neville's disappeared off to. Catch you lot later; Ron, have fun," smirked Harry, winking at his friend implicatively and watched him blush before leaving everyone and walking down the corridor.

_Alone at last, _he thought to himself idly while stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans, stopping a few doors down from his compartment to gaze out the window to intake the countryside whizzing past him in a heated blur as the train trudged on down the tracks.

Harry did enjoy having met the new students Hermione and Ginny had both been talking about non- stop for the remainder of the summer, finding them to be every bit as friendly and down to earth as Hermione had reported them to be when she'd crossed paths with a few of them back in Diagon Alley.

However, for whatever reason, he found himself yearning immensely to spend the remainder of the train ride by his lonesome, where he could be free to sort out his conglomeration of thoughts and perhaps even enjoy the last time he would get to experience a few moments of calm solitude, as he knew that once he'd arrived at Hogwarts he would never have another chance like it to be by himself (as he was quite sure his friends would all stop at nothing to make certain to remain at his side for protection and comfort, and ensure he would always be entertained and distracted from his perhaps periless destiny that continued to creep closer upon him as each day passed).

While Harry continued to stand by the window, gazing outside and watching the fleeting scenery go by faster, almost mimicing the minute safety and peace of mind he would be allowed to harbor for the time being, his mind couldn't help but wander to one of the two major issues he had no desire to reflect upon at the moment.

And since he knew he would undoubtedly think about the first issue, Lord Voldemort and his closing in on him every day while at Hogwarts, as he had during his vacation, Harry did not entirely mind once again dwelling upon the irreversible matter he'd had only been reflecting upon just moments before Ron had come into their compartment and interupted him . . . although, a part of him truly wished he could forget it had ever happened, as now he once again felt dreadfully depressed.

Seeing Ron immersing him in joyful conversation with the two young women he clearly now fancied, being able to learn their names and now at this very moment spend time with them as he undoubtedly would try to later on once they arrived at Hogwarts, made Harry feel an utter disheartening of dispair, jealousy and regret that he could not have been as lucky.

_I've been attracted to other girls before, _thought Harry, running a cool hand through his unkept black locks before leaning his head against the windowpane and closing his shimmering mature green eyes.

_So why is it that this girl, this **one** girl I will **never **have another opportunity to ever lay eyes upon again has managed to get under my skin so much?_

_Why can't I get her out of my mind no matter what I do, **especially **now, with my life moving ever closer to possible doom and so should be thinking about how to avoid such a thing from happening, instead of whom I might like to date?_

He knew absolutely nothing about her -- not even her first name -- and yet in the mere minutes they had shared together, Harry felt as though he'd learned an entire lifetime's worth of information about the young Egyptian woman.

Every thought spent and every breath taken by the boy who lived inflicted him with a pining anguish deep within as he continued to wonder about his mystery woman . . .

_His_ woman.

With his luck, Harry knew he would never get to meet her again and so would never get the cherished opportunity to make her as such; however, he still found he very much liked the sound of it within his mind.

_His_ woman.

Hearing laughter carrying down the hall and wafting through his ears from an unknown compartment suddenly opening and releasing two second year girls from within, arousing his attention, Harry immediately opened his eyes and teared himself away from the spot at the window, hurriedly continuing down the corridor in pursuit of the food trolley.

_There is no point in thinking about this anymore, Harry! If you insist on fancying someone this year, then why not try doing so on someone whom you'll actually see again, like maybe one of those exchange students as Hermione suggested -- **Ron** already seems to. **He** has the right idea; **he** hasn't fallen for any 'phantom' women,_ mentally scolded Harry to himself, at last spotting the lady with the trolley, getting his money ready as he gradually closed the distance between them while still walking.

_From this moment on, I will no longer think about that girl anymore -- that's a **promise!**_

**YYYYYYYYY**

Cornelia Hale could not recall how or when she'd suddenly passed out after boarding the Hogwarts Express and getting settled in her shared compartment with Hay Lin, Usagi, Minako (both of whom Cornelia found she truly liked the most, thus far, amongst her new Japanese friends -- Usagi, due to her having always been so extremely friendly very much like Hay Lin, and seeming to carry an unbridled warmth about her that the Earth Guardian could not help but find enormously inviting to be around; and Minako, because of their increasingly shared interests such as clothing, music and boys. Both, however, were in direct competition with her where beauty was concerned -- not that Cornelia minded, of course. Although, the more she thought about it, all five young women from Japan were very stunning in her own right, causing the grounded young woman to feel a mixture of admirable jealousy and perhaps even inadequateness); however, she certainly knew why.

The lack of sleep her newfound "friend," Ivory, had allowed the blonde beauty the previous night had left Cornelia feeling drained and irritable that morning, and so it was no wonder that she would have ended up falling straight to sleep as soon as she'd managed to get comfortable while on board.

However, upon waking up to find that she'd just about slept the entire train ride to her new school away, the sky long since becoming dark and speckled with bright, twinkling stars, Cornelia was rather surprised that she'd been able to do so at all.

Truth be known, and admittedly so, the Guardian of Earth had been rather reluctant in attending Hogwarts, feeling a bit skeptic about the entire prospect of there actually being a school of magic within the same world she lived in (instead of on some other plane of existence that openly embraced magic) that taught it to people her age and younger. The concept had simply been too far fetched for someone as mature and level headed as she.

Still, the idea nonetheless very much intrigued the Gaian Defender, beyond the reasons taken at face value by her friends, that she only agreed to going so that she could watch over them as the eldest sister figure, and also to perhaps meet a couple new male interests.

Cornelia knew she would, of course, look out for her fellow guardians, as they've been through so much together in the past three years and were like family to her now; she also did not doubt that she would find at least a few or so male students at Hogwarts to be attractive or her type.

However, Cornelia's primary reason to attending the magical school was so that she could hopefully squelch the perpetual feeling of confused loneliness she often felt while living through each day back home in Heatherfield (which was, of course, something Irma would most likely joke around with if she knew, and would consider it ironic to the highest degree, as Cornelia was one of, if not the most, popular girls at their school and admired by girls, guys -- friend and even foe alike).

And so therefore, Cornelia was in never short supply of friends, or even dates for the weekends; yet, while being immersed in all of that on a daily basis, the blonde still could not help but to feel alone.

Excluding her Guardian friends, she didn't honestly believe her other friends truly understood or accepted her; she knew that deep down they were only hanging around her and being nice to keep her on their side, an everlasting living, breathing ticket to their own form of popularity and attention.

A part of her was even certain they knew that she was aware of this but neither party clearly never cared enough to speak up about it. It was a continued symbiotic relationship between Cornelia and her schoolmates, one that was working for the time being.

As for the casual dating, it was just that; nothing more and nothing less. All of the random guys Cornelia had dated were only after their fifteen minutes of fame and glory, infatuated with merely a long desired shadow and thought, and never bothered to truly get to know the girl on the inside. Therefore, it was no surprise that no serious feelings or connections had ever been forged between said men and Cornelia -- which, all in all, suited her just fine.

Although, it was during her most loneliest of times when Cornelia would reflect upon the happy times she would share with both her best friend, Queen Elyon Brown, and ex-Rebel Leader as well as her ex-boyfriend, Caleb (both of whom resided within the world of Meridian where Elyon ruled and where Cornelia would frequently visit in an attempt to protect it alongside her friends).

Cornelia thought that of all of the people she had met in her entire seventeen years of existence, those two understood, recognized, and embraced the true her, the girl she was still trying to become.

With Elyon (whom she had known for twelve years before finding out Cornelia was the new Earth Guardian, and had been endowed with magical powers in the process to help protect and defend the mystical plane Elyon turned out to have originated from and was the sole, true heir to monarch), Cornelia always felt at home whenever around her, that no words need be spoken between them to just "get the message," so to speak.

And even now, three years later, after having learned of their true identities from one another, did their tight and solid bond ever waver; there were absolutely no secrets left between them to date as a result.

As for Caleb, even though their dating relationship (one truly filled with every emotion under the sun, and something made out of a fairy tale) had ended, their closeness nor their strong friendship had not. The sinewy, couragous and thoughtful Meridian native often would remind Cornelia of Elyon in a lot of ways, as he too always seemed to understand what was on her mind or what she wanted to convey quite often before she did. Theirs was a very supportive, nurturing and understanding relationship (very much like how their dating relationship had been), to which she was grateful for every day.

However, now that Caleb had been appointed Queen Elyon's royal advisor as well as head of the palace's security, and Elyon was increasingly busy with preparations for her Coming of Age ball to commerate her upcoming eighteenth birthday (as stated in the last letter her majesty had mystically sent to her best friend several months ago), contact between the three of them had decrased significantly, causing the blonde to feel all the more alone.

Which is why Cornelia secretly hoped that in by attending Hogwarts, she would finally part with that sentiment and feel at home, without having to constantly hide the fact that she was more or less a magical being to her soon to be new classmates, who could also use magic, as she perpetually was forced to back home with her regular schoolmates.

At last, Cornelia Hale would get a chance to breathe.

And speaking of breathing, Cornelia hadn't realized she'd been holding in her breath since having woken up from her much needed nap and beginning her deep reverie, and so promptly let it out after returning back to reality.

Stretching tiredly, although feeling far more refreshed, Cornelia slowly began to sit right upright in her seat, however found that was deeming difficult as she'd felt something warm and slightly heavy weighing down her middle.

"Mamo-chan . . . of course I'll marry you," Cornelia could hear the now familiar voice of Usagi murmur sleepily from behind her, guessing that it was she who was currently resting soundly upon her.

Smiling softly to herself, Cornelia carefully sat erect in her spot, gently lifting the dumpling hairstyled girl off of her and softly rested her towards the other side of their shared seat.

"Apparently I wasn't the _only_ one who couldn't keep my eyes open," Cornelia whispered to herself thoughtfully, smiling fondly at the now curled up young woman who resembled an innocent little child while slumbering. She looked across from her to see that Minako was sound asleep as well, idly uttering a few broken lyrics to random American songs Cornelia had heard of before and also several Japanese ones she had not.

_Even in her sleep she dreams of being an idol; 'hold fast to dreams,' Minako, _thought Cornelia, mentally and briefly quoting one of her favorite Langston Hughes poems she'd read back in the eighth grade.

"Oh! Corni! You're finally awake! Good! You totally missed the great view of the countryside on the way, though! Wish we could've pulled over or something so I could have taken snap shots of it for my project -- but I'm sure once we get to the school I'll find even _greater_ scenery!

_Speaking_ of, Ginny -- she's one of Hermione's friends I'd met a while ago -- just told me that we'll be there in about fifteen minutes or so, so you'd better change into your robes! I'm going back up to the front, where Makoto's playing this really neat game of chess called Wizards' Chess, against a couple of third year students; the pieces actually move by themselves and even _attack_ the opposing side!"

Characterizing the very energetic and fast paced element she utilized at her disposal, Hay Lin had suddenly appeared in the doorway of the compartment, dressed in her school uniform, and quickly whizzed on by, leaving a partially confused Corneali behind and startled both Usagi and Minako awake in the process.

"What the --! Oh, wow, I had the _craziest_ dream! I was in the middle of taking a math test at school, and I had _no_ idea how to do any of the questions," mumbled a groggy Usagi, who slowly sat up the same time Minako did, half of both girls' hair matted down against one side of their cheek where a bit of drool had formed during their slumber.

_They look alike, sound alike, and now apparently sleep alike, _mused Cornelia silently while gazing upon both girls with amused eyes.

"But you _never _know the answers to your math tests, Usagi-chan -- that's the reality of your dream. Get it? _Reality_ of your dream? You know, because it was a dream and you didn't know the answers, but in reality also, you never know it, either and -- oh, never mind . . . _I_ should talk anyway," Minako sleepily remarked, looking at her best friend's blank, tired stare and recognizing that she clearly did not grasp the joke's concept.

"_Anyway,_ g'morning, Cornelia -- we there yet?"

Cornelia smiled politely at her two new friends before shaking her head, standing from her seat to go lock the door.

"It's evening now, Mina, and no, not yet; Hay Lin just said that we'll be there in about ten minutes or so, so we'd better hurry with sprucing up and change into our uniforms."

Usagi suddenly squealed with unbridled excitement, reaching under her seat for her suitcase.

"Oooh, I'm so excited! I can't believe I'd managed to fall asleep straight through most of the train ride!"

"Well, _I_ can believe it; remember? Bus, car, and train rides always makes you sleepy -- and me as _well,_ actually . . . though, to be fair, I _did_ wake up seven hours earlier than I'm used to this morning," commented a yawning Minako, referring to waking up at her usual time of noon as she had every day that summer up until now.

The trio of blondes had finished their grooming and changed into their school uniforms just as the Hogwarts Express slowed down to a complete stop.

Unlocking the door, smoothing out her hair and robes as a quick after thought, Cornelia stepped out into the increasingly crowded corridor, now beginning to flood with an anxious, nervous sea of students. She stretched her neck as far as she could to aid in her search in spotting any of her friends, gripping firmly onto the two Japanese girls now on either side of her.

In her search, Cornelia instead found a familiar sight within the towering grizzly man several feet before her as the three of them walked off the train and into the cool night air.

"Firs' years o'er here, please! Firs' years! Come with me! Rest of yeh follow the path straight down as always, while students participating in the Inter-Wizard Exchange Program, turn yer attention to Professor Flitwick who'll take yeh all to Hogwarts in his own special way. Firs' years here! Hurry along, now!"

_Well, at least that eliminates the confusion I was starting to feel about what to do next, _thought Cornelia in relief, as she gently felt her hands being squeezed by both girls currently latching onto them.

"Cornelia, look -- there's Makoto and the others. Let's go over there before we lose them," Usagi nervously whispered in her ear, clinging onto her arm with her other hand, not wishing to be separated from her until they'd reached their friends.

Merely nodding in response, Cornelia expectantly led the way towards their group of waiting friends, who, having now spotted them, began to flag them down in further guidance.

When at last the three had successfully maneuvered through the torrent of students, Cornelia, Usagi, and Minako now saw what they could not from their previous distance -- their friends were joined by another group consisted of three boys and three girls.

"Glad you made it over here okay! Anyway, Harry and his friends wanted to see us off before going on ahead -- plus, I don't think some of you got to meet everyone yet. This is Ron Weasley, and his sister Ginerva, or Ginny Weasley; Luna Lovegood; Neville Longbottom; Hermione Granger; and of course, as I'd just said, Harry Potter," introduced Will, she and everyone else now wearing their school uniforms as well.

"Mary Dotter? Isn't that a _girl's_ name?" blurted out Minako, scratching her head and letting out a tired yawn, while her friends all sweat dropped in astonished perplexity and Usagi once again slightly hid behind the two taller women just as Luna began to gaze at her once more.

Cornelia watched as the boy to whom she was referring blushed in great embarrassment before responding.

"Um . . . _actually, _that's _Harry Potter _. . . I'm sure you've probably heard of my name before . . ."

"Oh! _Harry Potter!_ That makes _much_ more sense! I'm sorry about that; still a bit sleepy! But, _nope! _Never heard of you! But it's still very nice to meet you -- _all_ of you, in fact.

_My_ name is Aino Minako, or Mina for short. This is my best bud, Tsukino Usagi; and our new friend, Cornelia Hale," said Minako, smiling apologetically at the boy in the glasses with a curious looking lightning scar upon his forehead, who returned the gesture with an honestly surprised expression upon his face, as if he did not expect to hear that his name didn't ring a bell for the young woman.

Cornelia felt someone watching her, and as her blue eyes politely traveled from new person to person she hadn't the chance to meet earlier that day, they abruptly stopped and locked with a pair of kind, gentle hazel orbs belonging to the young man called Neville.

Cornelia felt her cheeks grow hot gently with discomfort as she briefly caught him staring, causing him to then quickly look down towards the ground once he'd realized she'd noticed.

Shaking her head lightly, she suddenly began to feel uncomfortable in his prescence and so began walking ahead slowly, knowing it would make her come off as rude by doing so but not caring at said moment.

"Well, it was great meeting you all -- I'm sure I'll see you inside later on. Better hurry and catch up with everyone else before it's too late! C'mon, you guys!"

Cornelia could hear faint, confused and perhaps even unappreciative murmurs wafting from the group she'd abruptly left behind as she made her way towards an elderly tiny, little man standing upon a stack of conveniently placed books, and was surrounded by a large, unique conglomeration of students, all waiting with mixed emotion for him to do or at least say something.

Feeling her friends gather around her, Cornelia ignored the expectant glances from them and folded her arms across her chest as the tiny man began to speak.

"Is everyone here? All one hundred of you? Yes! Well, hello, and welcome to Hogwarts! My name is Professor Filius Flitwick, professor of the Charms class you might choose to take during your stay here this year.

Now, I am, of course, unaware of how your shcools welcome you each year; however, here at Hogwarts, there is a unique and special way each year arrives at the castle.

For instance, as you can see over there, our Professor Rubeus Hagrid is loading the first years into the boats to take them across the lake," Professor Flitwick explained, gesturing a small hand over to his right to reveal a very large gaggle of pertrified looking first year students being ushered into several moonlit boats by Hagrid several yards away.

_Sort of romantic; technically, **we** should be over there since we're first year students, ourselves, _thought Cornelia before returning her attention to the seemingly friendly man before her.

"So, _clearly, _you all will have a very special and very enchanting way to arrive to the castle, as well! First, though, I must ask that you all form two separate, straight lines accordingly, for those who might be allergic to chocolate and those who are not."

Not bothering to ask questions, the exchange students all did as they were told, a long line forming for those with chocolate allergies, while an even longer line formed for those in the clear.

Pausing a moment, clearly waiting until every year student had all gone, leaving them by themselves, Professor Flitwick's eyes twinkled with excitement as he pulled a wand from the inside of his robes and caused two silver platters on either side of him to appear.

"All right! Now, before you have settled into the Great Hall and the new first years have been appropriately sorted, I thought the very best way for you to be able to take in your first sights of the castle would be from a bird's eye view! And, so . . ."

Cornelia and the others all watched as Professor Flitwick gently waved his wand once more, causing the covers over the platters to levitate briefly before settling down to the ground.

Being near the front of the line, Cornelia could see that the platter on the right was filled with little white candies in the shape of dove wings, while the platter on the left where she was, held the same treat, only chocolate in color.

Professor Flitwick let out a triumphant, excited sort of squeal.

"Aren't they just darling? I made them myself, with a little help from the Weasley Twins, Fred and George, who I'm sure you'll meet some time soon. Took a while, though, to get it just right without any sort of backfiring malfunction or repercussion."

"What . . . _are_ they?" Conrelia heard Taranee ask a bit wearily from several people behind her.

"Why, they're for _you, _of course! 'Flitwick's Fleeting Winged-Back Droppers!' These are more or less prototypes, but if all goes well tonight then boxes beyond boxes will be on every shelf in Weasley Wizarding Wheezes! Have to have a retirement plan, after all, and always fancied doing something fun with all of the neat charm spells I've acquired over the years.

Anyhow! You needn't worry, because they are perfectly harmless! Tried out a couple myself earlier today. The brown ones are chocolate flavored, while the white ones are, sad to say, for now, parchment flavored, as we weren't entirely sure what flavor we could use that wouldn't cause any of you to swell up from allergies, and parchment was our best bet. However, once everything's settled, I'll create different flavors, of course!"

Cornelia lightly frowned, suddenly suspicious.

"But . . . what do they _do, _Professor . . . um --"

"-- Flitwick, my dear! And why not you all just grab a piece and find out for yourself? Those with the parchment flavored ones need not worry; they dissolve quite fast the instant you drop them on your tongue -- hence the name."

Hesitating a moment, Cornelia stepped forward in her chocolate line to take a piece, and waited until she saw someone else put it into their mouth first before she did.

Suddenly, though not surprisingly, Hay Lin was the first among them to do so. She let out a tiny giggle as she felt the chocolate candy instantly dissolve upon touching her tongue just as the tiny man had said.

"Oooh! That tickles! And tastes _really _good! But, I --"

Hay Lin's words were lost to her as a sudden, growing itchy and hot sensation overwhelmed her upper back between her shoulder blades, causing her to gingerly wrap her arms tightly around her stomach and hunch over.

Cornelia, and needless to say everyone else immediately regretted having eaten their own treats as the now seemingly ailing asian girl had and took in the sight momentarily before starting to feel the same sensations she was.

Falling down to her knees, Cornelia let out a tiny, struggled groan as she suddenly felt something bony rip through the back of her robes and spread themselves out. And just as soon as the bothersome discomfort had begun, it had stopped, leaving a doubled over Cornelia to try to grasp what had just transpired.

Before she could, however, an excited, amazed squeal sliced through the air.

"Oooh! No _way! _We have wings? Guys, we have _wings! _This is _so_ cool!"

Cracking open one eye, slowly rising to her feet, Cornelia opened the other to see that indeed Hay Lin and every other student present now adorned large, broad, and beautifully majestic white dove wings that lightly shimmered in the moonlight. Even Professor Flitwick had a pair of his own, although slightly smaller in size to better accommodate his meager starture.

Slowly turning her golden head, Cornelia's eyes widened gently as she took in the sight of her own pair of gorgeous wings gently ruffling in the evening breeze behind her.

"Aren't they wonderful? I had always wanted to come up with an efficient potion that would effectively allow you to grow wings for a certain amount of time! And what with me being a professor of charms and teaching such things as how to properly levitate inanimate objects and all, you can imagine how frustrating it became for me when I could never find the right combonation of ingredients that would allow a person to fly all their own.

But then, when I'd idly passed mention of it to the Weasley Twins several months ago after running into them in Diagon Alley, they informed me of one of their products they were trying to create that kept backfiring because they would always end up manifesting wings as a result! And well, the rest is history!"

_Definitely not the pair I'm used to, and are a whole lot heavier, but they **are** pretty breathtaking, _marveled Cornelia, gently caressing her new plummage with one hand before lightly flapping them.

Professor Flitwick gazed down at the pocket watch draped around his neck and gasped.

"Oh, dear! We'd better hurry or else we'll be late! Now, I've enchanted your candies in particular so that they will basically fly on their own as sort of an 'emergency mechanism'-- in case some of you were worried you'd plunge into the lake below while flying over it, and since I'm quite certain none of you have ever had wings to fly before. It's quite simple, really, though; just bend your knees like so, kick off from the ground, and --"

In that instant, both sets of girls -- the Guardians of the Veil, and the quintet of Japanese girls they'd befriended -- quickly rose into the air with much ease, each face calm and collected as though they'd all done it before.

"Splendid! Well done! I see we have a group of quick studies in our midst! In that case, everyone please do as they have done and kick off from thr ground -- the wings will do the rest, trust me."

Cornelia and her friends all shared knowing glances at one another, while Usagi and her friends mysteriously did the same, smirking thoughtfully as they all remained easily aloft, waiting until everyone else was airborne alongside them.

Once they were, Professor Flitwick began to fly ahead, calling over his shoulder,

"Follow me, please! Just clear your mind of any stressing thought and let yourself _goooo!_"

Giggling, Hay Lin spread out her arms on either side of her and easily followed the tiny man, leading the group of students hesitantly but steadily beginning to follow suit.

After several minutes of flying over a great black lake, Cornelia could make out a medieval looking castle, great in size with several towers and turrets perched high atop a mountain.

"Now, _that's_ the perfect sight for my project!" said Hay Lin, flying ahead as Usagi appeared at Cornelia's side and lightly squeezed her arm.

"It's so _breathtaking_ . . . isn't it, Cornelia?"

_She looks like an heavenly angel, at peace and as though in her comfort zone, _thought Cornelia with mixed admiration and jealousy, as she nodded in response and smiled, momentarily wishing to feel as free as the smaller girl seemed to at that moment.

However, looking around her at the sight of fellow students flying a bit wobbly, unlike the grace she and her both sets of friends were, Cornelia couldn't help but feel relaxed and a bit at home just then.

Back in Heatherfield, if she ever tried to embrace the "other side" of herself in public to her friends from school or with her family, she was quite certain they'd lock her up and throw away the key.

But here, she was not the only one who had some kind of magical gift, and could openly express that magical side of herself without fear of ridicule.

_Well, maybe not the fact that I'm a Guardian of the Veil just yet, but at least I'm surrounded by other magical beings, _she pondered as an after thought, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as they approached the front gates to the school.

"Now, to land, all you have to do is --" Professor Flitwick began, just as once again all ten girls executed his instructions perfectly and settled gently down to the soft ground beneath them, earning stares of respect and resentment from the rest of the students as they were more or less upstaged on not even the first official day of class once more.

"Oh! Splendid! Splendid! I have a right mind to use each of your faces to put on the boxes for the different flavors I'm going to create!

Now, please, just do what these talented young ladies have already demonstarted and 'let go --' that is, imagine yourself being on the ground again and then of course, you will be."

"But, what about --" began Irma, who had landed next to Cornelia as everyone else began to slowly land around the two themselves, however silenced herself as each of their wings suddenly vanished from their backs with a sparkling effect and their robes having magically repaired themselves.

Professor Flitwick's nose wrinkled in amusement.

"Yet another ingenius effect to my product. Now, if you'll follow me quickly, I will lead you all inside to the Great Hall, where your sorting hat ceremony will soon begin. Single file, this time, please."

"Oh, yeah! This is it!" gushed Hay Lin, getting in front of Cornelia and in back of Taranee, practically bouncing off the proverbial walls in utter excitement.

Cornelia suddenly felt nervous for the very first time since she'd been on this somewhat crazy adventure, swallowing hard and smiling weakly to the back of her friend's glossy black head, and exhaled slowly.

_Yeah, this is** it **. . ._

**YYYYYYYYYYY**

Professor Albus Dumbledore, an elderly man wearing purple colored robes with flowing silver hair, beard and mustache, a crooked nose, and half-moon glasses slowly rose to his feet from his spot in the center of the High Table where the staff of Hogwarts traditionally placed themselves during every meal within the Great Hall.

His twinkling, kind eyes slowly scanned the sea of students, new and old alike all seated at the four, house designated long tables of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin before him prior to speaking.

"Welcome! Welcome, indeed, all of you to a brand new, very _hopeful_ year at Hogwarts! I know that all of you are just itching to blaze straight on through the glorious feast that is awaiting us, however first I must share with you a few words of business!

First, I would like to congratulate each and every first year student who have just finished being sorted into their new houses; I need not express to the rest of you how your house is like your family, and how important it is that you take the time to welcome your new fellow housemates with open arms.

Now, then! In related news, this year Hogwarts is playing host to the new Inter-Wizard Exchange Program the ministry has agreed to begin this year, in attempts to promote unity and positive attitudes within the Wizarding community during such a trying and unfortunate time. And without further adieu, let us welcome those participating in the program, now!"

Harry sat in his usual spot towards the front of his and his friends' house table of Gryffindor, listening intently to the news his headmaster had bestowed upon them all.

"So, _that's_ why the train was bloody cramped this year!" said Ron, registering the relation, as he lightly began to drum his fingers upon the top of the table, seated next to Harry and Hermione, who had succeeded in feeling a lot better from her earlier unfortunate mishap with the unpleasant Pansy Parkinson.

"And why those girls we met didn't understand why we were so surprised to meet and have them here this year," Ginny remarked across from him, scratching her head thoughtfully.

"I guess Dad either didn't know about this, himself, or wanted to keep it as a surprise for us when we got here."

Hermione stretched idly, turning her body around to face the large, double doors in anticipation, a small frown growing upon her face.

"Hmm. Yes, well, I'm quite sure _someone_ will enjoy sharing this school with hundreds of foreign exchange witches this term."

Harry rolled his eyes, as he followed her example and faced the door, hoping no one would offer a remark to his friend's comment and undoubtedly begin the first of many debates to be held at that table that year.

Just then, the doors to the Great Hall slowly swung open, revealing a very large gathering of witches and wizards of different ages, sizes and ethnicities, looking about their surroundings with genuine interest.

Harry saw his Transfiguration professor, Professor Minerva McGonagall, a tall, black-haired witch with a considerably stern face in emerald-green robes leading the way as she quickly began to canter down the hall and closer towards them.

As the students got closer, Harry could spot the girls he and his friends had met on the train and thought to be the only exchange students they would have this year, and waved politely at them.

_They look petrified; I remember when I was in the very same boat six years back, _he thought in slight amusement while he and the rest of the already seated students once again turned their attention to the mysterious, extremely battered and dirty pointed wizard's hat promptly placed upon a four-legged stool in front of them all.

"This better not take long; I'm _starving_," muttered Ron in slight irritation next to him.

Harry lightly nudged his side abruptly to silence him and inhaled slowly, the hat beginning to twitch as it had several moments earlier before sorting the first years, and the familiar rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and began to speak, startling some of the foreign students.

"Ahh, look at this! More students for the one and only Sorting Hat to sort accordingly! Splendid! Splendid, indeed! Alas, I cannot and will not do such a thing until I have shared with you all my song!"

"Oh, bloody hell; the damned hat just sang its tedious song once already, and sucked away about five minutes of my life in the process . . ." groaned Ron before receiving a sharp blow to the back of his head by Ginny.

Harry lightly grinned at both Ginny's physical reprimanding of her older brother's rudeness, as well as his comment.

He had to admit that while he was not as hungry as his best friend currently was and always seemed to be, Harry didn't think he had enough energy to sit through another session of the hat's long and drawn out song, let alone another sorting ceremony.

Stifling a tired yawn, Harry slowly blinked his green eyes as the hat began to sing its song he knew the words to all too well by now and so permitted himself a few minutes to not pay as much or close attention:

_"In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_Yet something dark would soon transpire_

_And by the hours grew_

_That force today still is dire_

_For what it seeks to do._

_An eye set somewhere holds the key_

_And yet its sight is lost_

_For virtue, great the powers be_

_For vice, all hope is cost._

_Should the titan rest its grip_

_Upon this blinded eye_

_From all bindings life will slip_

_And death will never die._

_The poison from this evil rogue_

_Will drain the world of light_

_For in its fist the earth shall shake_

_And shatter for its might._

_Valor now need seek the key_

_The relic now adrift_

_Hurry now for you shall see_

_The lines will surely shift._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into Houses_

_Because that's what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go even further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned indeed I am to split you_

_I worry still it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_I wonder still whether sorting_

_May not bring the end at last I fear._

_Oh, know the perils still, and continue to read the signs_

_The warning history still does show,_

_For our Hogwarts is indeed in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_Unite we must while still inside her_

_Or we'll surely crumble from within_

_I **have** told you, I have **warned** you . . ._

_LET THE SORTING NOW BEGIN!"_

". . . That wasn't the song it sang before for the first years, you guys . . . was it supposed to do that?" Ginny asked in surprised worry from behind Harry; hers, Hermione's, Neville's, and even Ron's eyes widened in bewilderment.

"I . . . have no idea, Ginny. Oh, such an _eerie_ song, that. Now I have goosebumps from it," said Hermione, wrapping her arms around herself in comfort as others around them began to react the same way at the sorting hat's new song and its cryptic and alarming message held within it.

Harry had forgotten to blink for a few moments as he stared straight ahead at the befuddled exchange students, trying to imagine what each of them were now thinking after hearing such a tune about the place that would be their home for the next year and supposed to keep them as safe as possible.

The whole hall hesitated greatly before breaking into weak applause as the hat finished its song, bowing solumnly to each table before becoming immobile once again.

Professor McGonagall had apparently been just as effected by the surprise turn of events, as she remained planted in her spot a few moments before shaking her head as if to jostle away her daze, and at last stepped forward.

In her hands was a rather long roll of parchment that she held a bit too firmly within her grasp, her knuckles turning chalk white as a result that even Harry could see from where he sat.

". . . N-now, when I call your name, you will please put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she started a bit hoarsely before beginning to read off the long list of names written on the parchment.

One by one, each foreign student took his or her place upon the stool and awaited to be sorted into one of the four houses, accordingly.

"Aino, Minako!"

Harry watched as the familiar blonde he'd just met with her bright red ribbon tied securely within her long hair nervously approach the stool, seeming to murmur a few prayers or some sort under her breath as she did so.

Lifting up the hat, Minako sat down, put it on and awaited her fate, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Hmm . . . what a tremendous amount of courage held within this one," said the talking hat lightly against her ear.

"Very selfless and kindhearted, as well, with a very loving nature . . . not to mention cunning, a great, almost ancient-like wisdom held within you alongside impeccable leadership skills . . . quite a difficult decision, as you would thrive well in all four houses, I'd wager . . . quite a difficult decision, indeed . . . but, no. No, I think you would do best in . . . RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat, breaking through the hall's tension and momentarily relaxing everyone as the Ravenclaw table erupted into cheerful applause, regaining their formerly happy attitudes as they welcomed the blonde beauty to their table.

The hall settled down immediately to allow Professor McGonagall to continue on with the list.

"Beaudoin, Megan!"

A young woman with brown hair and hazel eyes slowly approached the stool, and like Minako had moments before, sat down upon it and put on the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" exclaimed the hat without hesitation, and sent Megan off to Harry's table where he and his fellow Gryffindors greeted their first Gryffindor amongst the foreign students enthusiastically as she approached and sat down.

"Cadet, Darrelle!"

All eyes locked upon a tall, Haitian American young woman with chin length black hair with natural chocolate tinted hues, as she made her way up to the stool and followed the example of the two girls before her, heart beating fast and breathing shallow.

"Without a doubt in my mind for this one -- GRYFFINDOR!"

Darrelle scooted off the stool and hurriedly crossed the way to join her new housemates of Gryffindor as more applause echoed throughout the hall.

"Cook, Taranee!"

Harry felt Ron shift in his seat next to him and immediately straightened his posture, his attention now at full peak.

"Eager, much there, mate?" teased Harry knowingly, causing a small but growing blush to form upon his friend's freckled face as he let out a nervous cough.

"W-what was that? No, of course not! I, uh, I just can't see, is all, and don't want to miss Taranee being sorted."

"Yeah, I'll _bet_ you don't," muttered Hermione, narrowing her eyes at the tall young man before turning her attention to the young African American girl in the distance and lightly glared at her.

". . . What an extremely sharp mind you have, with a very passionate nature about you, almost like fire . . . not bad with the bravery, either, no, and pretty quick on your toes, as well . . . hmm . . . yet another difficult decision. I know! RAVENCLAW!"

Harry could have sworn he could hear Ron's heart unmistakenly sink straight down into the pit of his stomach with dissapointment as he immediately slumped over in his seat, helplessly watching the table of Ravenclaw cheer excitedly for their newest addition and make a place for her.

"Sorry about that, mate," he offered in quiet comfort, patting his back.

Ron ventured no comment in return as he continued to stare across the way at the Ravenclaw table and at the now beaming said individual.

Harry thought he saw a small simper graze Hermione's lips next to him in the corner of his eye, but quickly dismissed the notion as the next individual was called up to be sorted.

"Foley, Terry!"

A young Canadian man, seemingly even taller than Ron, with brown hair and a small, nervous frown upon his face pensively walked up to the stool and slowly placed the hat upon his head.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry felt himself automatically begin to frown himself at the announcement of the first Slytherin to be sorted among the new exchange students, allowing his eyes to follow Terry to the smug, self righteous occupants of the Slytherin table and watched his arch nemesis, Draco Malfoy, greet him by roughly patting him square across the back as he sat down next to him.

"Hale, Cornelia!"

This time it was Neville's turn to sit at attention within his seat across from Harry as they heard the blonde girl's name being called, sucking in his breath.

Cornelia played with a few strands of her golden hair nervously and bit down on her pink glossed lip, as the hat began its comtemplation of where to place her.

"Quite a very interesting and unique bunch of new students we have this year, indeed! Yet another with innumerable talents and could easily be placed into every house and thrive no matter what . . . hmm . . . immense courage and maturity, and very nurturing and grounded . . . a bright mind, as well, oh yes . . . I detect an inner desire to branch out and flourish like a sheltered plant, however . . . hmm . . . very difficult . . . But, I'd say . . . GRYFFINDOR!"

Neville was the first to applaude enthusiastically, letting out a happy cheer as he and the other Gryffindors watched the seemingly relieved and more relaxed young woman stride over towards them and took a seat several seats down from Harry.

He watched a moment as she settled into her seat and smiled politely at her new housemates, including Harry whom she saw watching her, before quickly looking down at the table top and frowned lightly once she'd noticed Neville gazing at her with glazed over eyes.

_Strange, that one, _thought Harry, shaking his head as he offered a sympathetic smile at his confused friend.

"Hino, Rei!"

Yet another familiar face to Harry sauntered up to the stool and hat, as the raven haired maiden reflected a cool and collected exterior and waited for the hat to make its verdict.

"I must say this particular sorting ceremony has been most satisfactory for me! Yes, indeed! So many vivacious individuals to sort! And this one, _this_ one has a very fiery and mature spirit about her . . . sharp as a tack, and immensely brave . . . hmm . . .so difficult! Difficult, difficult, _difficult! _Better be . . . GRYFFINDOR!"

_Wow, so many new Gryffindors this year_, reflected Harry as he began to clap once again, smiling warmly at Rei as she passed and took a seat next to Cornelia, who winked at her in welcome.

"Kino, Makoto!"

The tall, emerald-eyed brunette walked confidently to the stool and sat, a small smile gracing her rosy lips while she waited.

"Ah! Couragous strength! Endless amounts of it! And extremely gentle, caring and loyal, you are! Very much so, indeed, with an electrified personality . . . hmm . . . but where to put you? Oh, yes! Definitely . . . HUFFLEPUFF!"

At last, the table of kind Hufflepuffs were able to welcome a new addition to their house, breaking into happy applause as Makoto made her way over to the sea of unfamiliar faces, her smile taking on a slightly sad one momentarily.

"Korë, Desmona!"

A girl with brown eyes and medium length chocolate brown french braided hair stepped forward and sat upon the stool. Before the hat had been placed upon her head, Harry could see a curious looking white streak running straight down the middle of her hair. He began to ponder what it could be when the hat interrupted his thoughts and shouted,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Desmona half walked and half jogged over to the same table Makoto had just joined seconds before and shyly sat down next to her.

"Lair, Irma!"

Harry, Ron, and Neville all let out amused laughs as they watched the young Hispanic woman make her way up to the stool and turned to wink and point at no one in particular, grinning a jestful smile at the large crowd in front of her before sitting.

"Oh, my god -- I _so_ don't know her," Harry heard a mortified Cornelia groan out from behind him before the hat spoke.

"I see we have a jokester in our midsts . . . a very playful personality, you have, yes, with a knack for causing mischief . . . but, you are not limited to one form, no. No, not at all -- just like a raging river or calm ocean surface. I can also sense a serious side held deep within somewhere, as well, with valor, loyalty, and compassion for others . . . hmm . . . in that case, then . . . GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry's hands began to feel numb from all of the clapping he'd subjected them to during the course of the eventful evening thus far, plastering yet another friendly smile automatically upon his face, as he and his friends watched Irma approach and take a seat next to Neville, who smiled warmly at her in welcoming.

"I think both Fred and George would take a quick shining to this one, the way she apparently likes to joke around as well," mused Ron, smirking at the thought of his two older brothers fighting one another in an attempt to earn the female comedian's attention.

"Lin, Hay!"

Harry suddenly found himself in good spirits as he watched the jolly Chinese American young girl stroll up to the stool with a bright smile plastered clear across her visage, her snake like black pigtails bouncing gaily behind her.

"So full of life and cheerful, this one is! So energetic and animated, like a gentle summer wind . . . Let's put you in . . . HUFFLEPUFF!"

_Have to admit it would've been nice to have someone who's cheerful twenty-four-seven in our house to help keep me upbeat on 'down days,' _thought Harry, smiling warmly across the way at the joyful girl as she skipped down the steps and headed over to the waiting Hufflepuffs and sat on the other side of Makoto.

"Mizuno, Ami!"

Harry wasn't sure, but he thought he heard a faint muttering of "Oh, please, oh please" emitting from Ron under his breath as they both watched the petite blue haired girl sit upon the stool and put on the hat.

"Hmm . . . such a vast intellect you possess, with an even greater thirst that expands an ocean's surface worth to accumulate more . . . shy indeed you may be, brave and loyal you are all the more . . . hmm . . . difficult, difficult . . ."

"No, _not_ difficult! Just say '_Gryffindor_,' already! '_Gry-ffin-dor_ . . .'" pressed Ron in a heated whisper, causing Hermione to let out a rather loud exasperated scoff.

"No, no. Let's place you in . . . RAVENCLAW!" ruled the hat, causing excited cheers to escape from the students at the table of Ravenclaw and even Hermione, while a quiet, mortified moan leaked through the corners of the red head's lips.

_Two blows in one sitting, _thought Harry sadly on behalf of his best friend, watching Ami take a seat at her new table.

"Perez, Lauren Elizabeth!"

A cute, sophisticated looking Mexican American girl with brown eyes smiled apprehensively as she maneueved through the diminishing crowd of still waiting students and sat upon the stool, tucking a few loose strands of her brown hair behind her ear.

"Oh, yes! Very simple choice indeed with this one! Go and be a . . . GRYFFINDOR!"

"I'm liking _this_ decision a lot, indeed," Harry could hear his other friend, Seamus Finnigan murmur a few seats down from him enthusiastically while clapping happily, rising from his seat to offer up his spot to the pretty young woman.

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, Harry turned his attention back to the front just as Professor McGonagall called out a new name.

"Phillips, Samantha!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat almost in the same breath as the elderly woman, the medium height young girl with light freckles, angular glasses, and wavy, medium length brown hair quickly and shyly moved over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down.

"Schuler, Meghan!"

"Oh . . . quite an imaginative and creative mind you have . . . almost dark in some ways . . . but a strong mind, nonetheless. Better be . . . RAVENCLAW!"

The table of Ravenclaw exploded into cheers of welcome as Harry watched Ron, who sadly watched Taranee gaze at the newcomer to her house and slid over to offer her a seat next to her.

"Strumpf, Dena!"

"RAVENCLAW!" declared the hat for an attractive girl with soft brown hair and eyes, who gently smiled at her new housemates before sitting down at the table.

Harry, although becoming a bit more interested in the ceremony at this point, was beginning to feel dreadfully starved and sleepy, and sunk gingerly into his seat and closed his eyes right when Professor McGonagall called out,

"Tomoe, Hotaru!"

"_Hota-chan!_"

Startled by the sudden, surprised outburst made by Rei near him, Harry immediately opened his eyes and looked ahead to see what was so alarming by yet another name being addressed.

Time came to a standstill for Harry, his heart skipping a beat while his breathing instantly became shallow. He didn't understand why Rei was so surprised to see her, but Harry certainly knew why _he_ now was.

For right there, only several feet away from him and not a world apart as he'd been dreading, stood Harry's mystery girl from Diagon Alley.

She was an even greater vision of loveliness now, it seemed to Harry, as she coyly tossed several strands of her sea of ebony hair with faint lavender streaks over her shoulder before properly sitting down upon the waiting stool.

Harry could not recall ever feeling so uplifted and truly happy in his entire life as he did that very moment, gazing up at the Egyptian beauty with half lidded, awe filled eyes while waiting anxiously for the sorting hat to reveal her (not to mention, his, as well) fate.

". . . okay, mate? Harry? _Harry! _You with us, back here on Earth?" Harry tuned in late to hear Ron teasing him, time returning back to normal.

"Huh? Wha --"

"-- One minute you're about to conk out, and the next you're looking like ol' Loon -- er, _Luna, _with a dreamy, sleepy look upon your face. Have a thing for that girl up there or something?"

Harry did not bother to respond to his friend's playful inquiry, as all of his attention was now bored into the hat and its decision in where to place the girl now known to him as the beautiful name of Hotaru.

"Hmm . . . quite possibly the most perplexing decision I'll have to make with you, indeed . . . quite the mysterious and mesmerizing individual you are . . . with many different sides to your personality . . . strong, yet fragile . . . loyal, yet apprehensive . . . kindhearted, yet with an extremely dark and troubled past, one you are apparently not aware of but will begin to work through during your stay here . . ."

Harry listened intently to the hat's dissection of the breathtaking young woman seated upon the stool, desperately wishing it would just get on with its decision and hopefully say "Gryffindor!" already.

Hotaru began to shift uncomfortably in her seat as the hat continued on, her beautifully shaped brows lightly furrowing and causing her delicate, flawless features to darken momentarily in the process.

As if that was a trigger, the sorting hat suddenly shouted, and regrettably so for Harry,

"SLYTHERIN!"

If the sharp pain currently jetting straight through his heart at that moment after hearing the hat's verdict hadn't occurred, Harry would have honestly believed that it had stopped and he had died.

Slytherin? Of all of the houses to be placed in, it had to be Slytherin? The one house of the four Gryffindor was most competitive with and Slytherin despised the most, it seemed?

It all felt like a very cruel dream to Harry -- no, a _nightmare_. An extremely cruel, extremely ironic nightmare that he wished more than ever to break free from at that very moment.

Harry's heart turned to ice as he helplessly watched Hotaru take a seat next to Malfoy, who eagerly offered up one of his cronies, Goyle's spot in the process and gave it to her.

Too depressed and angry to no longer pay attention, Harry turned back around in his seat and faced his back towards both the stool and sorting hat that a very surprised Usagi Tsukino now sat upon, as well as the Slytherin table he found himself despising even more than he had already.

The rest of the ceremony, announcement of new and returning professors, and feast was a numbing blur for Harry as he barely touched his food and missed out on the last two new additions of both Usagi and Will Vandom to the Gryffindor house.

_Don't know why I'm at all surprised, _he thought bitterly to himself as he hurriedly excused himself from the table and avoided all eye contact or questions from friend and foe alike, and began to make his way up to Gryffindor tower once the feast had finally ended.

_I'm the living example that Murphy's Law works within this harsh world: every, single bloody time I am miraculously allowed a brief moment of some form of happiness, it always gets immediately ripped from my hands by some unforeseen and miserable event._

_She's in Slytherin, now? Fine. I don't care. **Let **Malfoy have her. Can't be very nice at all as I'd thought if she was put in there to begin with, anyhow._

Harry tiredly climbed the staircase up to the boys' dormitory after giving the Fat Lady on the wall outside Gryffindor tower the new password, and slid underneath the covers without even bothering to change.

Turning off the light, setting his glasses down upon his night stand, Harry let out a sleepy, exhausted yawn before having one final, embittered thought, sleep beginning to claim him.

_This was all just some stupid mistake . . . and Hotaru Tomoe is an even **bigger** mistake. _

**--End of Chapter Three **

**(A.N. YES! SCORE! I am FREE! I have FINISHED! It is DONE! No more! You horrid, HORRID little -- pfft, understatement to that LoL -- chapter! I hate you! You've ruined my life, and stole all of my friends! Sorry . . . venting LoL This chapter took forever to finish, as you can clearly tell from its extreme length. So, I'm just extremely happy it's over! LoL Now, V-chan, Pan, and Ishi can all get off my back about taking forever to post it -- even though I DID take 10 years to do so LoL -- and the pressure can be put off me . . . that is, until you all finish reading this and leave me reviews of how much it sucked and I need to up my game; OR, how much you LOVED it and I need to update again like, tomorrow LoL Either way, I'm "screwed" LoL But, yes! There you have it! Chapter three in all its "glory." with the girls now sorted and "officially" immersed into Harry's world and "home turf." And we've got V-chan's gloriously glorious new sorting hat song she's been itching to have unveiled forever on me, which was fun to insert. TELL me you didn't think her poem/song for the sorting hat didn't rock, I DARE you HeHe Sorry if the ceremony took forever to get through and you started to get anxious like poor ol' hungry Ron, LoL, but I wanted to give better "insight" to each girl being sorted -- and yes, there are other guys besides that one Terry Slytherin dude who got sorted too; I just didn't "highlight" them, is all LoL -- and stuff. Like, I did purposely make the hat say things, descriptive words about their personality that also "revealed" their power (I.E. Rei's sorting comments of she having a FIERY spirit, etc. Yes, I know; cheesy, but pfft LoL). And the random people, negating Desmona were just friends of mine I decided to put into the story. So, you all know who you are, and you're welcome or I'm sorry for having done so. LoL Um . . . what else. Oh! Right, and if it got confusing again between the breaks -- you know, the "YYYYY's" you see -- and stuff, sorry again for that. I wanted to make it a mainly Harry p.o.v. chapter, but some parts -- like the girls going to the castle, for example -- I couldn't honestly keep in his p.o.v. because it just wouldn't make sense or allow the girls' feelings to be conveyed as well, etc. And speaking of the way they arrived to the castle, my friend Kristen, who got to read that part as I was writing it, couldn't stop gushing about it. LoL "That's REALLY creative! Even right down to creating the cool name to Flitwick's new product, too! Sweet! Now, I want to try some," was her compliment to it. LoL Well, at least I can say ONE person thus far enjoyed that scene. LoL I just did wings because both ends have experience with it -- and before Sailormoon people are all, "But, only Usagi had wings," I modeled them after the manga versions of them, as they all had wings, themselves -- and also it's a great way TO get a beautiful first view of the castle by flying there. Well, I thought, anyway. LoL Um . . . I think that's it! I'd address all of the new reviews I've gotten, but since I'm not sure we're allowed to anymore, after I'd gotten that e-mail about that from some chick here, I'm just gonna say THANKS A LOT, EVERYONE WHO'S REVIEWED THUS FAR, AND PLEASE TO BE RECEIVING MUCH, MUCH MORE IN THE FUTURE! HeHe I'll check you all later for chapter four, which I've become to write but might not be up for a while, sorry . . . Mwa!**

**Oh, crap. PS! LoL I know someone's gonna be like, "Poor Minako; she can never get any words/phrases right" on me. I'm sorry! But like I said for my Totally Spies fic on here, I think it's cute whenever she messes up on words and stuff. HeHe Plus, my friend Stacy, after reading this before I posted it here, was on the floor, "dying," when I made both Minako and Irma be like, "Who the hell's Harry Potter?" basically, because she'd mentioned once in passing how cute/funny it'd be if the girls were like that with him and it surprised or embarrassed him. LoL Plus, I personally thought the "children's book" comment was a nice touch. HeHe Anyway, PLEASE, no flames about the apparent new pairings, because I already "Warned" you before you read this that something like that would happen. Also, no flames about where I placed each girl, either. Also, I KNOW SOMEONE'S gonna leave me a review or e-mail about how Hota-chan's NOT Egyptian and is Japanese . . . yes. I know this. LoL But, ah -- there's the rub, my friends. Cliffhanger for you to think about while waiting for my next chapter. HeHe Right! Think that's it, but if I missed anything else, just e-me about it instead of adding it in the review, pleasie HeHe)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: New Class; New Professors; New Emotions**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer:** To be short and frank, I do not nor will I (sadly) ever own the great workings of Harry Potter, Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon, or W.I.T.C.H. I'm not that talented. I _am, _however, talented enough to manage to concoct this chaotic fanfic combining all three worlds, and manage to make it all look good/easy, owning the storyline and any new spells or attacks I might create (although, _clearly_ having been **_inspired_** by said series/book). So, alas, I dare you _not _to enjoy this undoubtedly bumpy ride alongside me! Ha! Okay, okay; I'll shut up now, especially since this wasn't short OR frank. HeHe Still . . . enjoy reading (AND leaving massive reviews!).

Note: Yes, yes, I know: "WHERE'VE you been! It's about TIME you update!" I am sorry! I am! But life has been so busy! Work, work, blippin' work:Cries: PLUS, editing ONLY takes a gazillion years to conduct (well, if you're truly serious about it, anyhow), and anything worth doing is worth doing right, right:)

Oh, well! Anyway, thanks so much to everyone who've contributed to the 25 reviews I've gotten so far (Wish it would have been **more** by now . . . sniff LoL) for this story, and the growing fanbase I have accumulated since its "debut." :Dances:

So yeah, not much to say about this episode, except it's chapter 4, it's mine, I wrote it, and it's kinda long but not really. LoL Have fun! AND **REVIEW!** )

This episode was created/written in August 2005.

When Harry had awoken the next morning for breakfast (purposely early so that he could avoid the bombardment of questions from his roommates about his behavior last night at the feast), to say that his mood was dolorous would have constituted as a critical understatement.

He felt positively no joy coursing within his heart; there was merely vexing resentment, hatred, and an ultimate betrayal of his heart surging through his veins. How could it have led him so far astray and allowed him to make such a fool hardy mistake like that? Harry immediately tried to rationalize his unfortunate befouling, going back to his initial thought that it had all indeed been some sort of crazy sleeping vision that Hotaru Tomoe had not been sorted into Slytherin last night. However, Harry then quickly returned back to reality and dismally recalled that he truly led a cursed, sort of life.

Despite that, though, for no more than a nanosecond (although a second nonetheless), Harry had found himself regretting the memory of his pleading and asking the Sorting Hat not to place him in Slytherin as it had wanted to in his first year. He would undoubtedly despise Malfoy, without question; however, he would have at least been with Hotaru . . .

No. No, this was all utterly, and completely wrong.

Regardless, what was done was done, and Harry would simply just have to live with it. Hotaru was now here at Hogwarts for the entire year, in the house he loathed the most, and she was clearly just as heartless and cruel as the rest of them to have been placed within it.

And Harry could no more be with someone like that, than he would _ever_ call Lord Voldemort a close _friend_ of his.

It was decided: today would mark the first of many that Harry would promptly ignore and keep his distance from the young Egyptian woman.

_At least all of this happened before anything could grow deeper,_ Harry thought to himself, crestfallen while walking into the empty Great Hall, the sun just barely beginning to rise.

Too busy with his own dwellings, Harry did not notice the lone figure of a young woman sitting in the far corner of the Slytherin table, placidly reading a book.

Looking idly over the novel, spotting him first, the woman closed it and slowly arose from her spot to leave, however decidedly executed a U-turn instead to head towards him at the last minute.

". . . Fancy seeing _you_ here; how are you?"

Instantly tensing up at the sound of a voice, thinking he was alone (and at the one voice he readily recognized and had absolutely no desire to converse with at that given moment), Harry gritted his teeth before turning around in his seat at the Gryffindor table.

_Remember, Harry -- do not show your disappointment; it's precisely what she craves so that she can have the chance to ridicule you,_ he silently coached, clearing his throat as a forced, disinterested scowl played across his face.

"Oh. It's _you_. Is there something I can help you with?"

Harry watched as the former object of his affection snappily look taken aback by his abrupt and rude response.

For a moment he felt his hardened barrier began to melt away, while he stared into her mesmerizing violet gems; however, he quickly remembered she was now more or less the enemy, and cold remarks (as well as rude behavior) was the only thing she and her other Slytherin house mates were accustomed to.

Hotaru, still reflecting a bit of justified indignation and disheartenment within her eyes, steadily returned the harsh glower that the young man before her was currently throwing her way.

Harry momentarily thought to himself that, had this been some kind of staring contest (or if looks could kill), he would have lost miserably, and then be promptly rushed off to the all too familiar Hospital Wing, barely clinging to life.

"Oh, then I _am_ sorry. For a _second_ there, I thought that I was conversing with the same, assumably kind individual I'd met back in Diagon Alley; _however_, it appears as though I was gravely mistaken. Perhaps I'll just _go_ then," said Hotaru, her words icy and short, chilling Harry to the core and making him wish more than anything to go back in time to stop this twisted disaster from happening.

Before his heart could undo him and proceed to do all of the talking for him, Harry's head timely took care of things.

". . . Well, no one _asked_ you to go out of your way to come talk to me, now _did_ they? _No._ So, why don't you get _lost_ and never do it again, huh, _Tomoe_?"

Not wishing to gaze upon whatever righteously surprised or angry expression that might have crept upon the beautiful dark mistress' face just then, Harry speedily stood and left the Great Hall before Hotaru could.

He headed swiftly towards the direction of his first class, hoping to seize the opportunity to clear his head for a little while.

_I don't know how **much** more of this I can take! It took just all about of my energy to keep from cracking and stopping myself from being such an uncharacteristically awful pratt to Hotaru,_ thought Harry's broken heart, so to speak, while making his way closer to his classroom for momentary solitude.

_Perhaps, but it was either that, or let her break your heart more than she **already** has, mate; think of it as "being cruel to be kind." Besides, she doesn't even **care**, anyway! She's** probably** going to find her new "boy-toy," Malfoy right this second to have a good laugh at **your** expense, knowing that she got to you at all! It will take **a lot** more than some **silly** girl to unravel you like this; **FORGET ABOUT HER!**_ scolded Harry's ironclad head, causing him to rub it gingerly as a light headache came on.

_. . .** Maybe** . . . But, if I **had** to be "unraveled" by "some silly girl . . ." I still wish it could have been by **her** . . ._ groaned Harry's throbbing heart, as he at last reached his destination and sat down upon the cold ground outside of the classroom door, where he remained until it began an hour and a half later.

**YYYYYYYYY**

Their first breakfast within the walls of Hogwarts had truly been a sight to behold for both the Sailor Senshi and the Guardians of the Veil, as never had they seen so many different dishes to choose from for just one breakfast sitting (save their tantalizing experience at the Sorting Hat Ceremony feast the previous night, of course, which had left them all immensely full and sedated).

It would have been all the more enjoyable for the few sorted into Gryffindor, had Hermione stopped eyeing their filled up plates and muttered something about "unfair elf practices and exploitation" every so often.

Meanwhile, it was all Cornelia could do to keep from not leaving the table, as she had grown more and more uncomfortable from all of the inexplicable doe-eyed stares from the boy named Neville, who chose to sit conveniently two seats diagonally across from her.

She eventually took her mind off of her discomfort by choosing to focus her attention (alongside a very sleepy Irma, and unusually chatty Will) upon Usagi and Rei, who both barely touched their food (to which Cornelia honestly found strange -- at least in regards to Usagi, as Cornelia had learned quite fast, within the first twenty-four hours of their friendship, that the Japanese girl had a voracious appetite like no other).

When asked what was the trouble, all the three Guardians had been permitted was a faint,

". . . Nothing . . . just a lot on our minds . . ." This was, little did the trio realize, not even beginning to touch the tip of the proverbial iceberg.

For as soon as Usagi had caught sight of a young woman with long, black hair and lavender streaks rising from her seat at the Slytherin table, making her way unaccompanied to the door, both she and Rei quickly excused themselves from their own table to do the same.

And now there they all stood, Usagi-tachi, outside of the Great Hall and near the main staircase, while partially surrounding a very perplexed looking Hotaru.

Usagi, eyes brimming with confused, yet ecstatic unshed tears, was the first to break the unbearable silence that had held the six women in captivity for the last several minutes.

"Oh, Hota-chan! I'm so happy to see you! We _all_ are! And just _look_ at you -- all grown up into a breathtaking young woman! _Boy_, that was fast _this_ time, ne? A-_anyway_! How old _are_ you now? Fifteen? Sixteen? If only Chibiusa-chan could see you now . . ." she gushed in slightly garbled Japanese due to her uncontrollable excitement, moving from her spot and rushing forward to embrace her long lost comrade, when she was instead greeted by a slightly rough push to the chest unexpectedly.

Catching their princess before she could fall and possibly injure herself, both Rei and Makoto looked up at the erstwhile Senshi of Death and Rebirth with confused, embittered eyes.

"What's the big idea, Hotaru? You could have seriously hurt Usagi-chan like that!"

However, before any of them could react, Hotaru took off up the staircase at a furious pace, her long flowing hair whipping wildly behind her.

". . . What was _that_ all about, minna? You would think she'd be_ happy_ to meet up with us after all this while! Not _run away_ as though she couldn't understand us, or didn't even _know_ us!" exclaimed Minako, in exasperation.

". . . That is because Hotaru does _not_ understand you, nor _does_ she know you, indeed, Mina-chan . . ."

Startled, the quintet of young women whirled around at the sound of a sudden, albeit very familiar, calm voice sounding from behind them.

There, standing before them all, was a tall, slender young woman seemingly within her early to mid-twenties; however at the same time, she appeared to possess a timeless sort of beauty.

The woman gingerly tucked a strand of her long, forest green hair behind her tanned ear, her wise maroon eyes shone with mixed emotion while they gazed upon each girl before her.

The senshi let out equal, surprised gasps simultaneously, and excitedly rushed to greet the lone woman.

"Oh, my God! _Setsuna-san_! You're here! It's been so long! _Wait_ a sec! You're _here_? _Why_ are you here? What's happened?" Usagi rambled, beginning to panic. She, as well as the others, knew full well that the Senshi of Time and Space only reappeared, after having been gone for so long, on the verge of a new, impending battle.

Meiou Setsuna slowly raised a slender hand up to silence her friend and Moon Princess, and lightly smiled.

"It is nice to see that I have not been forgotten after all this time -- even _more_ nice to see that you have not changed one bit, hime-sama.

Anyhow, fear not, my friends, for I am _not_ here under trying times or circumstances. On the contrary, I am here under a more . . . 'lax' capacity, if you will . . ." she softly trailed off, before uncharacteristically twirling around in her spot to model off her attire the Inner Senshi hadn't honestly taken notice of due to their jubilation until then.

Ami's blue eyes twinkled in understanding as she spoke first.

"Oh, wow! You mean you are going to be teaching here, Setsuna-san? How wonderful! Which class?" she asked curiously, looking over the older woman's teachers' robes, hers mauve in color.

Setsuna smiled warmly at the petite girl and winked before responding, a faint blush gently grazing her cheeks.

"Ever the expeditious one, Ami-chan -- I have _no_ doubt within my mind that you will excel _supremely_ well throughout the course of your enrollment here.

Anyhow, I will be the new Astronomy professor, as my predecessor has retired, and I, of all people, would naturally have the most extensive knowledge of such things -- although I am quite certain that your headmaster is not aware of such a fact.

As I was saying, I was sent a letter asking if I would be interested in the position. It was perfect timing, quite honestly, as I had just recently vacated the time realm to try my hand at 'civilian living.'

It had been under Neo Princess Serenity's request when I had visited with her in the future before arriving here . . . Although, perhaps it was more like a _plea_, rather than a mere _request_ . . ." thoughtfully smiled Setsuna once more, before continuing.

"She has grown into _such_ an even _more_ lovely young lady, minna -- she sends her love, of course."

"So, wait . . . _What_ happened?" Minako suddenly piped up, face wrinkled in confusion.

". . . I have _no_ idea how _you _landed in Ravenclaw with Ami-chan, Mina, with _half_ of the things you say sometimes," muttered Rei in playful annoyance, while Ami and Usagi both sweat dropped.

Makoto, loudly clearing her throat on purpose to redirect everyone's attention, stepped forward to rest a welcoming hand upon Setsuna's arm and smiled warmly at her.

"Well, _I_, for one, am _very_ glad to hear that you've finally allowed yourself a chance at a normal life, Setsuna-san -- no time like the present, ne? Although, I suppose, again, _you_ of all people _would_ know best about time . . . A-_anyway_! It's just perfect that you can be here to share this experience with us! How wonderful!"

The Time Guardian regarded the brunette with kind eyes and nodded, her smile unnoticeably beginning to falter at those last words.

A brief moment of silence shortly followed, as each senshi stared at one another, thinking of what to say next.

Suddenly, Usagi spoke up, hurriedly remembering something that had been said.

". . . Setsuna-san . . . What did you mean before . . . About Hota-chan, and how she didn't know what was said, as well as not having recognized us?"

At this, Setsuna's already weakened smile at last disintegrated while she let out a small sigh.

She moved in closer to her young friends before responding, looking about their surroundings as if to ensure that there were no eavesdroppers who might be able to understand Japanese.

". . . I mean exactly that, Usagi-chan; minna . . . In a manner of speaking, the Hotaru you, we _all_ knew and loved dearly, died and remained as such after our final battle with Galaxia-sama . . .

You see, after we had each died and were eventually brought back, thanks to Usagi-chan's unrelenting strength and courage, Hotaru was the only one to have revived herself by her natural way -- that is, through the power of Saturn.

Of course, had Usagi _not_ been able to retrieve everyone's starseeds, _Hotaru_, at least, would have simply been reborn with said power. For, although _our_ particular starseeds _do _grant us the ability to become Sailor Senshi, our respective powers, in which we hold within us, derive from our specific guardian planet -- in Hotaru's case, the planet Saturn and its power over Death and Rebirth.

However, because within each rebirth, Sailorsaturn must be reawakened within her in order for her to become the senshi she is, had Hotaru's starseed _not_ have been successfully retrieved, that would cease to be the case.

She would have gone on to live a normal life, bearing only the identities of a young Saturnian princess by birth and successful young woman by environment until her dying day -- and of course, one day return to this Earth to begin the cycle of life all over again as her power entitles her to do as such," she began, closing her eyes in reflection.

"Anyhow, in the aftermath, as you are aware of, Dr. Souichi Tomoe aptly got transferred into a new lab division at his job. However, what you were _not_ aware of, was that he had _opted_ to be relocated -- from Tokyo, to the furthest operation within his department, which happened to be Egypt.

He could no longer bear to stand idly by, while his only daughter risked and gave up her life on countless occasions, losing her all over again time after time . . . And so, he did the only thing he thought was best -- and that was to uproot her and raise her in a new environment, with a new chance at life, free from the knowledge of her true heritage and past . . ."

". . . So . . . _that's_ why she acted as though she truly did not recognize us . . ." Ami murmured in solemn astonishment, the first to slightly understand and recover from the emerald haired woman's surprising revelation concerning their former comrade.

Setsuna nodded meekly, while lightly frowning.

"Correct, Ami-chan . . . _I_, of course being the Time Guardian, _knew _of Hota-chan's new whereabouts -- as well as her father's understandable motive to shield her from her demanding and often heartbreaking former life -- as I'd sometimes allow myself a more in depth glimpse into her time line . . .

However, while I truly do sympathize with Dr. Tomoe's desire, and am happy that his daughter has had a chance at a normal life, I must admit that I have found myself missing her terribly . . ."

Usagi felt her heart beginning to break as she gazed compassionately at the normally stoic woman, watching as her flawless features became marred by the despondent expression spreading across her face.

The others immediately understood that, if anyone of them were to miss the formerly health-depleted and melancholy young firefly the most, it would always be Setsuna.

Not including the two remaining Outer Senshi, Ten'ou Haruka and Kaiou Michiru (who were currently busy touring the world over, for Haruka's racing and Michiru's orchestral concerts), also having been extremely close to Hotaru and helped in raising her after her first rebirth as well, Setsuna had always seemed to be the closest to her.

Perhaps it was due to the fact that, before befriending Usagi and her friends, both women were loners, perpetually drifting the world aimlessly in a sea of regrettable solitude. And as Sailor Senshi, both of their duties, their _destinies_, had truly been tough and demanding of them; they understood that their roles as soldiers eternally took precedence over any desire their heart's might have yearned for.

Still, no matter how lonely or how hard it might have been for the Senshi of Time to continue to carry out her duty as Time Guardian, leaving her friends and loved ones behind to interminably guard the Time Gates, she knew that _Hotaru_, by far, had had it the hardest.

The young princess of Saturn had been bestowed with a semi-charmed, cursed life, that no other could imagine, nor dare to take on as their own. Hotaru had previously held a continuous existence filled with so much hurt, despair, and unrelenting turmoil that no one -- especially not a child -- should ever have had to endure.

That was why, although it truly pained Setsuna to be well aware that this "new" Hotaru could not and _would_ not remember her in the slightest, she was nevertheless happy that her young friend was now able to be away from the pain and torment that had clung to her like her shadow, expanding over eons.

Emitting a low, faint sigh, Setsuna forced a tender smile across her face, as she rested a hand upon Usagi's shoulder and lightly squeezed it.

". . . I know what you are thinking, my princess; my queen, and you need not worry yourself over my feelings -- neither should the rest of you. You have all come here to learn and broaden your horizons, and so has Hotaru. _I_ have come to teach.

This is what shall come to pass, and nothing more.

Now, then! You had all better hurry and go find your first class before you are late on the first day! I will see you all a little later," she said, waving her hands to dismiss her young friends and pupils.

As they all began to climb up the staircase, other students at last making their way out of the Great Hall and heading in sporadic directions towards their own classes, Setsuna suddenly called out to them once more.

"Oh! Minna, one more thing: while I am quite certain the temptation will be great to explain things to Hotaru and who all of you truly are, I _must_ insist that you do _not_ attempt in doing so. It would not be fair to her, _or_ her father, who worked so hard in protecting her, to lay something so heavy upon her like that . . .

In fact, I think it would be best if you all made as little contact with her as possible . . . This, I know for _fact_ being extremely unfair to _all_ of you to ask such a thing; however, the life that Tomoe Hotaru holds within her possession at the moment is one that does not, _can_not, and _will_ not include any of _you_ . . . That is how it _should_ be . . . I am sorry . . ."

Before any woman could offer any sort of rebuttal, Setsuna abruptly turned and gracefully, yet swiftly, descended down the staircase and headed down the hall, her tall, confident demeanor managing to instantly clear a path as students and staff alike automatically moved out of her way.

_. . . How it pained me so to request such a thing of you, my friends -- moreover to deceive to you . . . Demo, my **true** intentions to being here cannot be compromised until it is the right time . . . At least I know that they will be safe within these walls in the meantime . . . Oh, my sweet Small Lady . . . if only you could see what has become of our Hota-chan now . . ._

**YYYYYYYYY**

Taranee Cook rubbed her stomach in an alleviating manner, while leaving the Great Hall after breakfast and heading outside into the fields where her first class, Care of Magical Creatures was being held.

Never in all of her life had she eaten so much food in a two day capacity, and was now currently feeling the repercussions to having done so.

" . . . I wish I could have a chance to lie down before class," she lightly murmured to herself, fantasying about resting within her new bed chambers that she shared with Minako, Ami, and an Asian girl named Cho Chang.

Taranee had admittedly been worried that her new house mates might not like her, as she did still have the tendency to be shy and reserved on occasion; however, so far, and for the most part, her fellow Ravenclaw mates had been more than welcoming.

She'd even managed to luck out, having been able to share a dormitory with those she already knew (with the exception of Cho, whom she would have to later get to know as time went on).

Taranee was also beginning to notice (now that she'd decidedly discarded her non-corrective glasses, making her slightly wonder if that had something to do with it) a small, but fast growing fanbase of boys who seemed to be doing a bit of noticing themselves.

This whole experience was, in more ways than one, quite new to the thoughtful intellect, and perhaps would have been all the more enjoyable, had her friends and fellow Guardians been placed into Ravenclaw with her . . .

_Or_, perhaps if she had been placed into a certain crimson haired boy's house instead . . .

Taranee's mocha tinted cheeks instantly took on a deep, rosy hue to them at that last thought, just as she and the other Ravenclaws arrived to an open clearing not too far from the back of the castle.

She snapped out of her reverie as she heard Hay Lin's familiar giggle sounding from her right, the Asian girl's Hufflepuff house mates beginning gradually to surround the two.

"_Uh_ oh! Looks like somebody's _blushing_! So! Taranee! What, or _who_ are you thinking about to cause such a deep, _scarlet_ blush to --"

" -- Hello, Hay Lin! Hello, Taranee; Makoto! How was yer first night at Hogwarts? Good, I trust!"

Taranee and Hay Lin whirled around in time to watch the tall Japanese brunette manage to shake the familiar grizzly giant's massive hand in a semi-sturdy fashion.

"It was great, Hagrid, thanks! I slept like a baby! Which was a _good_ thing, considering that when I woke up this morning, Makoto was snoring pretty loudly -- I thought that it was _Irma_ for a second there . . . Oh! _Sorry_, Makoto," babbled Hay Lin, apologizing to the emerald eyed young woman, whose turn it was to blush.

Taranee couldn't help but smile, internally thankful for her friend's sometimes fleeting attention span, clearly already forgetting about interrogating her earlier.

Hagrid put on an extremely exuberant grin of his own, apparently finding humor in what was said.

"Y'know, Hay Lin, yeh should consider yerself _lucky_ then, that yer not bunkin' with _me_! I've been told that _my_ snores could raise the dead an' rattle their bones, ter boot!"

Giggling at this news, the three women walked ahead of the crowd with their friend and instructor, as he led the way towards of a long row of covered olive colored baskets set up at the very center of the clearing.

Waiting until every student had gotten settled, forming as a tight circle around him as they could, Hagrid gruffly cleared his throat and rubbed his hands together.

"G'mornin', class! Yeh all know who I am, but in case yeh've forgotten, I'm Professor Rubeus Hagrid -- though a simple 'Hagrid'll' do . . ." he said, lightly blushing as though embarrassed by his title of instructor.

Hay Lin leaned in towards Taranee and whispered in her ear, while practically bursting out of her skin.

"I wonder what's with the baskets . . ."

Whether or not he'd heard her, it was unclear, nor did it rightly matter, for just then Hagrid adapted the jolly girl's personality for a moment, as he gushed excitedly,

"Have _I_ got a treat for yeh lot! It wasn't easy, an' _certainly_ took _more_ than a lot coaxing the Ministry of Magic ter agree ter allow Dumbledore ter let me do so, but what I have in these here baskets are one of the most sought after eggs yeh'll ever encounter for people in my trade, at least -- despite the fact that _most_ believe them ter be nothin' but a mere _myth_. Codswallop, in _my_ opinion!"

To say that Taranee was now currently perplexed would have not at all done justice to the sentiment; however, the impulsive fear of the unknown immediately overpowered the former sensation before any righteous questions could have been formulated.

Makoto, who was standing next to the African American young woman on her left, unconsciously took a step forward while asking,

". . . What _kind_ of eggs are inside of the baskets, Hagrid?"

Receiving faint but growing murmurs of agreed curiosity around him, Hagrid stepped forward, bent over in front of the closest basket to him and pulled out a medium sized oval baseball. At least, that is what it initially looked like to Taranee, as well as everyone else around her -- and with good justification.

At first glance, Hagrid's newfound possession certainly_ did_ resemble a baseball from far away, as it mysteriously donned two, bright red lines running down along either side of it.

However, upon closer inspection, the students could all see that it truly was an egg -- as to its species, that continued to elude them.

". . . Isn't it beautiful? T'ain't no finer sight than ter witness life at its very beginning, eh?" said Hagrid, beaming down at the off-white, brown speckled sphere within his large hands.

"Oh, wow . . . Is that . . . That _can't_ be a _Sphinx_ egg . . . _can _it?" A young woman slightly behind Hay Lin hesitantly inquired, her warm brown eyes twinkling as she marveled at the sight.

Makoto curiously gazed at the unique looking white streak trailing down the girl's medium length, chocolate colored, french braided hair and silently wondered if it was some sort of "in" style where she was from.

Meanwhile, that announcement made by the girl only excited Hagrid all the more, and made Taranee instantly back away as he moved closer.

"That's _exactly_ what it is, Desmona! This, an' the rest of the eggs present, are _indeed_ Sphinx eggs! Straight from _Egypt_, too! Went and collected 'em just in time, _too_, the poor dears . . ."

Taranee's face went completely ashen by this point, while Hay Lin murmured into her ear once again.

". . . Hey, _you_ know a lot about mythology and stuff, Taranee -- what with that perfect 'A' you got on that Labyrinth essay a few years back. I thought Sphinxes didn't really exist, and it was just that big statue thingie in the Giza plateau near Cairo, Egypt?"

"They don't . . . Er, well, that was the _understanding_, anyway. My school, 'Aslcepius' Academy for Enchanted Beings,' teaches a lot about myths and its ties to magical instances, so that's why I actually recognized that egg to be that of a Sphinx," said Desmona, offering an explanation to the sight before them before Taranee could (not that she really wanted to).

Feeling all eyes now fixated steadily upon her, the young Grecian blushed furiously, beginning to fiddle around with her french braided ponytail.

Hagrid walked over to her and carefully placed the egg within her hands, smiling broadly.

"Well, then I'm sure _yeh'll_ have _no_ trouble caring for yer egg -- yeh an' yer _partner_, tha' is."

"_What_? _Care_ for? _Us_?" squeaked Taranee, at last reclaiming her senses.

"That's right, Taranee! This will be yer term assignment! In each basket yeh see, there is one Sphinx egg, which all look like the one Desmona here is holdin'. _Yer_ job -- yeh an' yer partner I'll assign yeh - is ter nurture, look after, an' care for yer egg until it is ready ter be hatched.

The way ter tell is by its shell: right now, they're all white with bright red lines running down it -- except for _this_ one. Looks like it might hatch sooner than the rest!

Y'see, the egg begins ter change from white, ter off white with faint brown speckles, ter a dark golden sort of tint when it's time ter hatch."

". . . Then, what's the red lines for?" asked Hay Lin, scratching her head thoughtfully, while gazing in awe at the egg within a slightly rattled looking Desmona.

"Oh, _tha'_? That's just the baby Sphinx's blood, o' course," responded Hagrid casually, as though the concept of having to babysit and care for a once thought to be mythical creature's blood decorated eggs was a normal occurrence.

"Do you think it'd be too late to drop out?" asked Taranee, wrinkling her nose.

Hagrid chuckled.

"Nothin' ter worry about! As yeh can see from mine an' Desmona's hands, none of the blood gets on them! Nah, it's just the baby's own slowly but surely transferring itself into its body. An' once it's ready ter hatch, the blood lines on the outside turn dark brown, like dried up blood -- it's such a sight!"

"Yeah, I'll _bet_," a skiddish-sounding Ravenclaw girl from behind Makoto muttered, as Hagrid walked back over to the baskets.

"Right, then! Everyone, if yeh'll please, make a neat line of two as I call out yeh an' yer partner's name ter get yer egg!

An' before yeh even ask, yer other mates, Gryffindor an' Slytherin will have their own, different sort of term project ter do, so no neglectin' yer duties by tryin' ter get them ter take care of yer egg!

Besides, I left the care takin' of such a wonderful creature up ter _yer_ houses, because it takes sheer intellect, as well as nurturing, kindheartedness ter effectively succeed."

As Taranee got on line to claim her partner and regrettably her new egg, her heart nervously racing, she silently wondered what the rest of her day had in store for her . . .

**YYYYYYYYY**

"That woman has _got_ to be kidding me! 'Use your inner eye to see the future?' _Baka_ . . ." fumed Hino Rei in Japanese, leaving the North Tower where her Divination class had been held, and began to head to her last class before lunchtime.

"Isn't that being hypocritical or something, Rei-chan? I mean, _you're _psychic just like _she_ is," questioned Usagi softly, brushing her short bangs from out of her eyes, while her long, golden hair hung freely upon her shoulders for the day (which was succeeding in earning her a lot of admiration from passers by).

Rei shook her braided, pigtailed head, apparently reversing the role of hairstyles with her future queen.

"Professor Sybill PatriciaTrelawney is _hardly_ a true psychic, Usagi-chan! The way she went on about death auras around certain people in the class and fatigue being a classic sign of bad omens? Come _on_! I _think_ I would know better than _anyone_ if danger was on the rise."

Usagi giggled, playfully tugging at her friend's robes, while the two continued to make their way to their next class. The sea of fellow students gradually began to diminish, as they each swiftly made it to their destinations one by one.

"Know what _I_ think? _I _think that you're just _worried_ that you might have 'competition' for top spot of 'Big Psychic on Campus.'"

Rei stopped dead in her tracks, looking at her friend with incredulous eyes.

"_Hardly_! Even _if_ that were the case -- which it's _not_ -- I wouldn't _have_ to worry, because that woman _isn't_ psychic! _Please_! If she has even an _ounce_ of genuine, psychic powers within her, then _you_ have a secret admirer you'd _never_ expect. Or, even _better_: you'll excel in your classes better than _I_, of course, naturally will!"

"Nani? What's _that_ supposed to --"

"-- Hey, Usagi; Rei! How are you finding your first day at Hogwarts so far?"

Both senshi turned around to see Hermione, Ginny, and Luna approaching them, Hermione and Ginny smiling warmly in greeting, while Luna slowly blinked her long eyelashes at Usagi, perpetually in her dream-like state.

Usagi emitted a tiny groan, trying to hide her face with her vast river of hair, while Rei returned the warm gesture and bowed in welcoming.

"Hello, you guys! Things are going just fine, thank you. No major calamities yet," she replied in English, tilting her head to the side in reflection.

Ginny grinned, winking.

"Well, it _has_ only been half a day -- give it time. I remember _my_ first day: I woke up with an _extremely_ bad hair day. _Anyway_, what class did you guys just come from?"

"Divination with Professor Trelawney . . ." mumbled Rei in instant irritation, causing both Usagi and Ginny to giggle, while Hermione let out an annoyed sigh and Luna continued to stare off into space towards the Moon Princess.

"_Ugh_, that woman continues to give teachers a bad name, the way she goes on about that psychic rubbish of hers. I was in her class for only a short while in my third year, before I simply couldn't take her nonsense anymore . . . _Ha_! Psychic, indeed . . ." submitted Hermione, rolling her brown eyes while scoffing.

Usagi began to tense up, not because of Luna's incessant glances (which were becoming quite bothersome at best), but for sensing the Senshi of Fire's righteous indignation beginning to build up.

". . . So, you're saying that you do not believe in psychic abilities, or in people who claim to be clairvoyant, Hermione?" inquired Rei, firmly resting a hand upon her hip, as her amethyst colored jems pierced questionably into the slightly confused young woman before her.

Hermione cleared her throat, not quite understanding why her new friend was suddenly seeming to take offense in her platform of non-belief in psychics, however she continued to stand her ground.

"That is _exactly_ what I am saying, Rei. There is _no _such thing as psychics! Everything that happens is all left up to fate, and perhaps just mere _chance_! Those who believe _otherwise_ in such blathering as what Trelawney teaches are most likely without true, credible wizarding power -- that, or are simply too _lazy_ to grab their own lives by the horns and seize the day."

Although she had no qualms for being so forthright about not buying into the idea, Hermione _did_, however, immediately regret the way it had all come out, and her implications towards Rei of being some no talent witch.

". . . Oh, Rei, I'm s --"

" -- Come on, Usagi; if we don't hurry, we will be late for class. It was nice running into you, Ginny and Luna -- catch you later. Oh, and Hermione -- I'd suggest that you watch where you walk a bit more closely . . . wouldn't want to _trip up_ . . ."

And with that, the fiery priestess briskly walked off, leaving an embarrassed Usagi to try to mend whatever damage her friend's defensive remark might have inflicted.

"Oh . . . Oh, wow . . . I, uh . . . Please accept my apology for Rei's behavior . . . She, uh . . . didn't get much sleep last night! Yeah, that's it! And, um . . . Right! Sorry, again! Hey, Rei! _Wait_ _up_!" Usagi breathlessly called out to the raven haired woman and began to rush after her, however not before hurriedly apologizing to her new comrades.

"What . . . was _that_ . . . a . . . about, Rei-chan? You could've . . . seriously hurt . . . Her . . . mione's feelings . . . _Boy_, do you cover a lot of ground when you're steamed!" remarked the exhausted blonde, at last catching up to the Marsien Princess right outside of the door to their next class several minutes later.

Rei at last stopped walking and stood still to better accommodate her friend's desperate need to rest, sighing lightly while rubbing her temporal lobes.

". . . Gomen nasai, Usagi-chan . . . honest . . . I mean, I _was_ pretty offended by Hermione's unfair remark about psychics -- how could I _not _be? Demo . . . I guess I just took my frustration of what Setsuna-san told us about not being allowed to speak with Hota-chan out on Hermione . . ."

Nodding sadly in agreement, having regained her strength and normal breathing, Usagi led the way inside of the dimly lit classroom, where a couple of students were already waiting patiently at the desks . . . One of them happening to be their former friend in question.

"Oh, Kami . . . There she is, Rei! It really _isn't_ fair to have to be so close, yet so far away from one of our dearest friends and sister senshi! Imagine if _Chibiusa-chan_ were here to witness this and was unable to interact with very her best friend in the world . . ." murmured Usagi quietly, sadly eyeing the lone young woman sitting at the very front and center of the classroom, idly flipping through what looked like one of her textbooks.

" . . . I wish there was some way we could still be a part of her new life . . . even _if _it's a 'different' Hotaru . . ."

Rei nodded with heavy melancholy, as the two took a seat three rows behind their "lost" comrade.

"So do I, Usagi-chan . . . Demo . . . Well, I suppose this really _is_ for the best, ne? I mean, this _is_ a pretty vast school, and this is the first class we've had today with Hota-chan in it as well -- so the likelihood of our seeing her often are quite minimal . . .

_Besides_, _you_ saw the way she reacted when we all greeted her this morning -- she looked at us as though we each had two heads . . .

_Iie_ . . . our meeting _hardly_ held any significance or impact on her, Usagi . . . and it's probably _better_ that way . . ."

**YYYYYYYYY**

For one so blessed (and sometimes cursed) with embodying clairvoyant abilities, Rei was only _half_ right in her assumption about her former friend.

While she _had _been right to believe that their first encounter with Tomoe Hotaru might not have been at all positive, to simply say that it had "hardly made any kind of impact upon her" was far from true.

Hotaru sat at the very front and center of her third class of the day before lunch, relieved to still have a vacant seat next to her so that she could be free to sift through her impending thoughts -- much like she was currently sifting idly through her textbooks, as though trying to find the answers.

Ever since she'd first woken up that morning, Hotaru suddenly felt different.

No. That was not entirely true.

Hotaru had felt slightly different earlier on, ever since first setting foot inside of the castle of Hogwarts -- it was just that now, _today_, it was somehow magnified.

Hotaru's mind strained to try to zero in on the precise moment (or perhaps trigger to her discomfort), while continuing to flip through the pages of her book with one hand and drumming the desk with her long fingernails with the other.

She'd managed to isolate the problem into two "major occurrences" of the day thus far: the strange, sudden and unrighteous behavior of the boy named Harry Potter, and later the bizarre bombardment perpetrated by five Japanese young women.

While Harry's newfound (and certainly unexpected) cold, harsh attitude towards her certainly made her feel acrimonious towards him thereafter (a far cry from the positive, almost jovial emotions she had surprisingly found herself beginning to harbor for the young man, shortly after their meeting back in Diagon Alley), Hotaru knew that that wasn't the "different" feeling she was trying to effectively understand.

_Sure_, truth be told, it still bothered her to know that the guy whom she_ thought_ might have held some sort of attraction for her -- right when she felt as though _she_ was beginning to hold for him in return -- suddenly instead despised and loathed the very ground she walked on for whatever the reason.

However, if there was one thing her father taught her over and over while growing up, it was to never allow things or people to get to her, as well as never live in and dwell on the past.

And this was something Hotaru always took pride in living by . . . Although, she suddenly found herself reflecting upon the past quite a bit lately . . . as mysteriously limited and erratic as it was, now that she thought on it . . .

While growing up in Alexandria, Egypt, as an only child, it had granted her a relatively charmed sort of life, courtesy of her father, Dr. Souichi Tomoe's high ranking position within the lab division of his job.

Hotaru had grown up quite happy, with all of the love, support and protection of her family and many, many friends. And, despite having all the opportunities of a "lush life" she had always been accustomed to, it only ever made her feel truly blessed and humble, rather than selfish or spoiled.

But by her fourteenth birthday, however, Hotaru had begun to yearn for more.

She knew that her father had always meant well in his desire to be slightly more than overprotective of her. Although, Hotaru had, by that point, truly begun to wonder if it was normal for Dr. Tomoe to have gone so overboard enough as to ironically give her all the freedom of the world -- so long as it was only to be utilized within the confines of their city.

That was more than enough reason as to why, when she'd received her acceptance letter to Hogwarts unforeseenly one day, Hotaru pressed and urged until at last persuading her father to allow her to go and finally spread her wings to explore the world.

_Although, **now** I'm so chock full of confusion, I don't really know if I **can** "explore the world" just yet_, thought Hotaru to herself, having finished with one book and moving onto another to thumb through.

Suddenly hearing her name being lightly murmured from behind her, the violet eyed young woman turned in her seat to rest her orbs upon two of the five curious women who had "ambushed" her earlier that morning.

Seeing that they now had an audience, the female duo instantly stopped talking, and painfully, it seemed, forced themselves to look away from their prior assumed topic of discussion.

Hotaru continued to look on for a few moments before slowly turning back in her seat, a confused, light frown spreading across her face, as an uneasiness began to cascade over her.

_. . . It sounded as though my name was being uttered by them, but . . . Why? And why did they and their friends "attack" me like that this morning, too? _

_Thanks to **them**, I for **some** reason feel . . . I don't know . . . Almost uncomfortable within my own skin . . . _

_I wish Papa had let me taken that Japanese class I had wanted to, instead of making me take French, **otherwise** I'd have **known** what they had been ranting about to me . . ._

As Hotaru continued to mull things over within her mind, the classroom by now much more packed, a petite girl with short cardinal colored hair and light, honey-brown eyes quietly took a seat next to her, while at the same time a small, elderly woman with long, flowing white hair, dark, ancient eyes, and an astute demeanor entered.

The elderly woman slowly, yet gracefully made her way to the front of the room, capturing most of the classroom's attention in the process.

"MRS. LIN!" suddenly exclaimed the red head next to Hotaru, as well as a blonde haired girl and light, chestnut haired woman in unified shock. This startling outburst caused the entire class to look at the three with surprised confusion, while it succeeded in snapping Hotaru out of her deep reverie.

_. . . I guess it's **about** time I put my deep, befuddled contemplations to rest for now, and pay attention to this . . . odd outburst . . ._she thought, eyeing the young woman next to her a moment before lightly smirking in slight amusement.

**YYYYYYYYY**

Will, Cornelia, and Irma all stared in unexpected astonishment at the aged woman standing before the class with a small, but growing, knowledgeable smile upon her face.

The same woman, who had been the Guardians' mentor for the past three years, was now apparently one of their many new teachers.

"Good morning, students! As your three classmates just revealed so exuberantly, my name is Professor Yan Lin, and I will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor," stated Hay Lin's grandmother, Mrs. Lin calmly, her smile still in place, while her mystic eyes began to twinkle with growing excitement.

"Well, now! Let us not waste any time, shall we? Please open your text books, and turn to page fifteen, where we will begin our three week study of the Fylgja."

As the once quiet classroom began to echo with the sounds of shuffling seats and page-turning, Will took it as a brief opportunity to try to share a glance with her two friends, who were seated adjacent to her -- however, they were too busy carefully whispering to one another to notice.

". . . Is something the matter? You seem a bit bothered and look a little flushed," Will heard the sable haired girl sitting next to her gently murmur, as they both finished flipping to the correct page.

Will had been so enveloped in her shock of seeing the original Guardian of Air here at Hogwarts, that she had totally forgotten that she was sitting next to anyone.

"Oh . . . Y-yeah, I'm just . . . fine, thanks . . . It's just that I already know Professor Lin . . ." Will responded as quietly as she could, offering a faint, reassuring smile to the girl.

The young woman nodded in understanding.

"Ah, I gotcha . . . Was she a former teacher of yours, or something?"

Will paused, then inclined her crimson haired head slightly in reply.

"Right . . . _Something_ like that . . ."

The girl merely smiled lightly at Will before turning her attention to her book. The Keeper of the Heart couldn't help but gaze at her a little longer, as a suddenly strange feeling briefly overtook her.

_Hmm . . . **That's** odd . . . I suddenly feel . . . I don't know, actually . . . Must've been those Pumpkin Pasties I crammed into my mouth and quickly ate on my way here . . . _

_Huh . . . This girl kinda looks a lot like Rei -- well, despite the different shade in eyes and skin tone . . . I wonder if they've met yet; for all they know, they could be twins . . ._

Will continued to muse until she heard her name being called, and rather loudly at that.

"Miss Vandom! Since you have already found some time to daydream while within my class, it seems, how about you read for us the first paragraph?" Mrs. Lin suggested, smirking lightly at the now embarrassed young woman, a few classmates snickering at the display as they watched her face begin to rapidly match her flaming red hair.

"Oh! U-uh . . . Sorry, Mrs. -- I mean, _Professor_ Lin . . . I was just -- _never_ mind . . . I'll just begin reading my book now!" apologized Will, a sheepish smile upon her visage, before beginning to read the first passage as instructed by her professor.

"'The Fylgja, literally translated into 'she, who follows,' is a Norwegian shadow soul, often an individual's guardian spirit. They are usually invisible and take an animal form in dreams, as it was believed to correspond to the person's character or way of living -- probably conceived of as the person's soul. On the rare occasion that they are seen by someone who is awake, it is an omen of death. Some legends imply that the Fylgja is a doppleganger . . .'"

Will slowly looked up from her open book to gaze at her instructor just in time to watch her steady, gentle smile evolve into a very satisfied simper, as though either pleased that it had been Will to read such a thing, or that having done so resulted in several, nervous gasps from her pupils.

Will looked over at Cornelia and Irma just in time to catch the both of them flash her a look as if to say, "Is she _serious_?"

"Thank you, Miss Vandom! Now, then! As your fellow classmate just finished reading, a Fylgja is _very_ much like your doppleganger -- in fact, I would go as far as to say that it _is_ your doppleganger.

To give a little back history on the doppleganger from yours truly, German for 'double walker,' legend prescribes that everyone possesses a doppleganger, or Fylgja. It is forged from its real counterpart's own will and soul.

Now, it _is_ true that they are traditionally invisible, although always there . . . Much like how your _shadow_ is ever present, even on a cloudy day, or within a dimly lit room such as _this_ one . . ." Mrs. Lin paused before continuing, her eyes dancing in delight at the reaction that that comment had sparked within some of her students, watching them nervously maneuver within their seats to try to gaze at their skulking shadows.

"Taking on the form of an animal is quite common for the Fylgja to do; if I went around the room right now and asked if any of you have, at one point or another, dreamt of some sort of animal without any explanation as to why, I am quite positive that _half_ of you would be able to tell me that you indeed have."

Immediately some hands flew into the air at this, and Mrs. Lin promptly called on Ron Weasley, who offered,

"Well . . I'm not really sure that it's my . . . supposed guardian Fylgja or not, but . . . I always used to dream of . . . well, a _pig_ when I was younger . . ." he said, instantly regretting having done so, for a small group of Slytherin boys began to snicker vehemently, right on cue, led by a pale faced, silvery blonde haired boy.

"Hear_ that_? Weasley wasn't dreaming of his _guardian_! He was dreaming of looking into the mirror and seeing _himself_!" the boy ridiculed, a few more wicked Slytherins joining in with the guffawing, as poor Ron's face morphed into that of a bright red tomato.

Will glared back at the boy with disgust, increasingly disliking the serpent-oriented house as a whole as the day rolled on.

Mrs. Lin stared calmly and evenly at the young man, undaunted by the sudden antics.

". . . In a way, that is somewhat correct, Mr. . . ."

". . . _Malfoy_. Draco Malfoy," the pompous-looking blonde submitted proudly, staring back at Mrs. Lin with triumph, as though happy that she seemed to be backing up his obvious insult with apparent truth.

"Yes . . . Mr. _Malfoy_, thank you. As I was saying, your . . . _'colorful'_ claim that Mr. Weasley was seeing himself when he dreamt of a pig was, as I said, correct in a way. For as the book states, they are a representation of your personality or character. And, within the Chinese Zodiac, if I may, the pig is a model of sincerity, purity, tolerance, and honor . . ." the antiquated woman explained, smiling kindly at Ron in reassurance.

"This does not mean, however, that this could have been Mr. Weasley's shadow soul . . . Perhaps it merely had been a recurring dream -- tell me, Mr. Weasley: did you ever feel '_connected_' to this pig whenever you would see it within your dreams? By that, I mean, did you ever feel _familiar_ with it, and feel that, despite its outer appearance, it represented far more than one would initially perceive?"

"Well, not _really_, no . . . When I actually _think_ on it, my brother, Charlie's old friend, Rosemerta, used to bring her pet pig over to the house all the time when I was little . . . Used to give me the _willies_, that pig, having been quite large and all -- not to mention _vicious_, I remember . . ." Ron recalled, shivering involuntarily at the memory, while Malfoy and his apparent comrades once again snickered at his expense.

Mrs. Lin only smiled in acknowledgment, choosing to bypass Malfoy's rude hoodwinks, as she continued.

"See? Case solved! Again, if you _have _dreamt of a certain animal quite often that you believe might not reflect your true personality, not all do -- at least not that of your _own_. Some are said to reflect the opposite of who you _truly_ are . . .

Which will bring us to the more important part of today's lesson! And that is the_ downside_ to the Fylgja! It should be understood right now, before we continue on with our study of these beings, that while a Fylgja_ is _indeed your guardian-spirit, they can and _will_ be quite the tricksters.

Oh, yes, _indeed_! Tricky and mischievous at times, it is said that some grow bored or tired of merely watching you live the life that is, in a way, _theirs_ as well, that they will sometimes_ neglect_ their 'protecting duties' for a certain extended period of time to wreak havoc upon your life."

"How so, professor?" Neville piped up from behind Will, sounding extremely nervous.

Mrs. Lin tilted her ivory colored head gently towards him in recognition and lightly grinned, as though it was _good_ news that these so-called protectors were able to freely take sabbaticals for the sake of ruining their charge's life.

"Nothing too serious, mind -- after all, they _are_ your guardians, true and true. No, just little things like causing you to 'lose' a favorite pair of socks, or cause you to get in trouble with your parents for something you honestly may not even remember doing.

Ever end up breaking an arm, or twisting an ankle doing something you normally _excel _at? That would most likely be the Fylgja, missing in action from protecting and guiding you."

"Well, _geez_ -- these Fylgja-doppleganger-thingies don't sound very good _or_ nice to _me_ . . . We're _probably_ better off," muttered an ash-blonde maned Gryffindor girl at the very back of the room, receiving several nods of agreement around her -- including a few Slytherins, which honestly surprised Will to witness.

_Yeah . . . sounds very much like our pesky **Astral Drops**, too . . ._ Will reflected acrimoniously, knowing that both Irma and Cornelia were currently thinking the same exact thing.

Mrs. Lin raised a withered hand up to sooth the faint, confused murmurs that were beginning to erupt within the classroom.

"I understand wholeheartedly, of your frustration and confusion. I have found myself lying in bed with a sore back many a time from the simplest of tasks I used to be able to do with much ease, and -- oh, wait. _Never_ mind; that is merely due to my _old age_, _not_ my Fylgja!" she smirked broadly, pleased to see that her less than amusing joke had managed _to_ delight quite a few of her students regardless, lightening their previously worried state.

Even the dejected Slytherins couldn't help but to chuckle at that, although the Keeper of the Heart of Candracar was quite sure that it was more aimed at their teacher's expense.

In _either_ case, however, it did not prevent the old woman from continuing to smile confidently.

"To answer your indirect inquiry, however, they are only wayward mainly when their charge is either being a bit too wayward _themselves_, or disrespectful towards their protection.

That is, when they feel that their presence and guidance is being taken for granted, they will do that as a way to . . . 'set things and you right' . . ." Mrs. Lin explained, smirking, as she began to eyeball the three of the five Guardians of the Veil present with a knowing glance that almost stated: "_You_ should know about this _all_ too well, ladies . . ."

Will lightly groaned in private humiliation, sinking into her seat as Mrs. Lin carried on with her lecture.

"There are _quite_ a few_ theories_ in regards to the _true_ orientation of the Fylgja, actually, which we will spend some time during our study deciphering, if you will.

Some scholars believe that if you are inherently good, so too will be your Fylgja. It will relay helpful, honest advice and assistance to you, acting as your 'conscience.'

_However_, the most common theory, is the 'Yin/Yang effect' -- which imparts that if you are _good_, your counterpart is _evil_, and vice versa. The idea is that the 'Malevolent Fylgja' will attempt to take over your life by appearing before your loved ones and acquaintances.

It replaces your daily activities, where your may have been negligent. If you are a workaholic, for example, the Fylgja will spend more time with friends and family, until you find yourself literally written out of your own life and left a mere shadow of your former self. For you see, according to legend and its theories, it is the ultimate, eternal goal of the evil counterpart to assume your life -- and if successful in doing so, the roles are reversed forever. . ." stated Mrs. Lin darkly, sending chills down the spines of every student within the room.

"But, there is nothing to be alarmed about, for besides all of that being nothing more than a mere theory -- a legend, although it may want to manifest itself, the Fylgja is only able to do so during the new moon, when you do not cast a shadow. And it would have to complete its 'evil task' in reserving the roles for a full cycle of the moon for it to be permanent."

The ebony haired girl seated next to Will suddenly spoke up, her violet eyes flickering with renewed curiosity.

". . . Excuse me, Professor Lin, ma'am, but I was wondering if you could explain the part about seeing a Fylgja while awake being an omen of death . . ."

"Ah, yes, of_ course_! The most important part! Thank you for having reminded me, Miss . . ."

"Tomoe, ma'am; my name is Hotaru Tomoe," the onyx locked beauty softly yet confidently murmured, locking eyes with Mrs. Lin.

The elderly woman smiled warmly at the far younger woman named Hotaru, her own eyes prolonging the gaze upon her a moment before speaking, as though studying her.

"Yes, well, this is quite possibly the _one_ thing you _should_ never hope for your Fylgja to do -- quite honestly, I _myself_ would prefer to receive a _thousand_ pranks a _day_ by my own than to _ever_ see it with my waking eyes.

For, if you ever did, it _is_ indeed an omen of death . . . Sometimes a warning to _another's_ death -- perhaps a loved one; however, more often than not it is of your _own_ demise . . .

It_ should_ be known, as well, that some depict that_ instead_, should _you_ die, so too does your Fylgja and vice versa -- for the two of you are forever linked at the point where the shadow is cast . . .

Well, then! That is about all the time we have to discuss the Fylgja for today! For homework, I would like all of you to construct a dream log, and record any and all curious occurrences within your dreams that perhaps involve an animal of some sort that could very _well_ be your Fylgja. Good day, everyone!"

The entire class remained arrested within their seats for several moments, staring in disbelief at their professor's incredible (not to mention unappreciated), abrupt transition from something so ominous, to immediate lightheartedness.

Once the initial shock wore off, however, everyone gratefully began to rise from their seats and quickly shuffled out of the classroom, while Will, Irma, and Cornelia chose to stay behind, for obvious reasons.

Waiting until the last student scurried free from the once crowded classroom, the trio of Guardians immediately cornered the expectant wise old woman.

"I know what you would say, girls; however, now is _not_ the time -- I am _starved_! I will see you briefly at lunch in a few minutes, and then later this evening for your private 'catching up' tutorial lessons."

And with that, Mrs. Lin gingerly sidestepped Cornelia and gracefully walked out of the classroom.

The three lone women gazed at one another in confusion, before Irma spoke up.

"_Right_, because _that_ was just about the _weirdest_ thing that has ever happened -- well, in the past _hour_, anyway. Is it _me_, or does Hay Lin's grandmother get more and _more_ cooky as each day passes?"

Scratching her blonde head, Cornelia merely shrugged.

"Could _be _Irma; could _be_. _I _wanna know what she's doing here, and how come Hay Lin didn't even bother to tell us that she _would_ be," she commented, linking her arms within her friends's own, as the three headed out of the classroom and towards the Great Hall for lunch.

**YYYYYYYYY**

"I didn't know, _myself_, Cornelia -- that's why!" Hay Lin defended exuberantly to her blonde friend's inquiry several minutes later, inside the gradually crowded Great Hall.

None of the five Guardians had yet ventured over to her designated house table to partake in the array of delicacies magically laid out just yet; they stood together, ambiguously huddled around one another, off to one side near the entrance doors. Several students administered to them odd looks as they would enter and pass by.

Will lightly sighed, as she thoughtfully tugged upon a few strands of her short, vermilion hair that had managed to break free from the small, tight ponytail she had just finished tying up.

"Well, did she at _least_ tell you _why_ she's here, Hay Lin?" she asked quietly, in order to continue to maintain their private conversation.

Hay Lin nodded in response, beginning to mimic Will by playing with her own raven hair.

"Yeah, she did. Me and Taranee both saw her after our first class, Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid -- which is _really_ fun, by the way! Wait 'till _you_ guys have it later!

_Anyway_! After class with grandma -- you know, after getting over the shock of _seeing_ her here -- she explained to us that she had received an employment letter from the school, about a month before _we_ had received our _acceptance _letters.

She wasn't at the ceremony last night, she said, because she didn't get here until this morning, for _whatever_ reason she didn't say and I didn't bother to ask; I was _wondering_ why she seemed the least sad to see me go when I'd left -- it was all a _surprise_!"

Seemingly satisfied with Hay Lin's iridescent explanation to her grandmother's sudden and surprising presence, the quintet began to disperse until Irma stopped them abruptly.

"_Wait_ a sec, you guys! If Mrs. Lin got a letter to teach here, d'you think this means that that ol' Dumbledorf dude over there knows about . . . _you_ know?" she questioned, raising a tanned finger to her chin in reflection.

"Hey, _yeah --_ Irma raises a good point. I mean, he or someone _else_ in charge here _obviously_ had to know that Mrs. Lin _does_ have quite the extensive knowledge of creepy crawlies, and 'things that go bump in the night' that you'd _need_ a good defense against . . . Oh, and it's Dumble_dore_, Irma, not '_dorf _. . .' _Dork_ . . ." playfully chided Cornelia, sticking her tongue out at her friend, who returned the gesture, as Hay Lin lightly giggled at the display.

Looking straight ahead towards the staff table, Will frowned lightly in contemplation, as her honey-tinted eyes momentarily locked with her headmaster's own in question. His ignoble, kind blue eyes twinkled clandestinely while he stared back at her, smiling softly beneath his long, wispy white beard before turning his attention back to his conversation with a fellow teacher.

". . . I don't know, Cornelia. I _suppose_ it could be possible. But, I think he would've 'cornered' us, so to speak, by _now_ to ask us about our . . . '_abilities_ . . .'" she said, having chosen her words carefully, as the Great Hall was, by that point, quite congested.

"_Look_, Mrs Lin said that we'd see her later on tonight for our 'catch up' lessons, so we can ask her _then_ if we get the chance. For _now_, let's just continue to keep things 'under wraps' and play it cool, all right? _Okay_, Taranee? _Hey_!" Will called out to her apparently distracted friend (who had been quiet throughout the entire course of their deliberation), as she was the only one among them not to have offered any sort of remark.

Irma and Hay Lin both grinned in amusement, while Cornelia snapped her fingers in front of their dazed friend's face.

"_Huh_? Wha --"

"-- She's _fine_, Will; she was just busy drooling over a certain young Gryffindor carrot-top over yonder," Cornelia teased, wrapping her arm around the blushing mocha skinned young woman.

The five Guardians began to head towards their separate tables in a fit of giggles, however not before Irma humorously remarked,

"_Speaking_ of drooling and Gryffindor men, it seems as though _someone's_ got the major hots for _you_, 'Miss Natural Green Thumb.' _Shock_ . . . **_gasp_ **. . . Oh, _rapture_! Yet _another_ guy has it bad for our fair maiden -- want me to tell Mr. Longbottom to take a _number_, Princess?"

Something inside of the normally cool-tempered Guardian of Earth snapped just then upon hearing those words, for she let go of Taranee and turned to the ever-joking young woman and said, through clenched teeth,

"Do you _think_ it'd _kill_ you to have any _other_ 'flavor' _besides_ **_sarcastic_**? I don't want you to tell him _anything_, or any _other_ guy here, for that matter.

Contrary to popular belief, I _am_ here for my education, _not_ for _flirting_! Oh, and for _your_ information, there _is_ more to me than just my looks and popularity."

Irma, the only one undeterred (or so it seemed) by the fair-haired woman's unseasonable outburst -- while the rest of them stood planted within their spots in dumbfounded shock and watched Cornelia canter away -- forced a quiet laugh before stating,

"_Heh_ . . . And here, after all this time of knowing her, I thought being popular with _oodles _of fashion sense and guys _fawning_ over her was the only 'flavor' that _she_ had . . ."

**YYYYYYYY**

"And _then_ she told me to 'watch my step, because I wouldn't want to _trip up_ . . .' I mean, at first, I _naturally_ thought it was some sort of _threat_ or something, but --"

" -- But _then_, on our way to our separate classes, right after she left us and before Hermione and I parted ways, ourselves, Hermione completely _missed_ the first step of the spiral staircase to her Ancient Runes class and _tripped_! If I hadn't been there to catch the back of her robes in time, she could've ended up falling all the way _down_!"

"Exactly my _point_, Ginny! Which is why _I'm_ going to be watching that Rei Hino like a _hawk_, from now on! She _must_ have put a _hex_ or something on me without my having realized . . ."

For the past several minutes, both Hermione and Ginny had been gushing heatedly about Hermione's brief spat with the ebony haired Japanese young woman, and of the unfortunate, near fatal mishap on her way to her last class before lunch.

Harry had just arrived at the Gryffindor table to catch remnants of the last of the conversation, just as Ron automatically handed him the pitcher of Pumpkin Juice, knowing by now that it was usually one of the things his friend would first reach for during lunchtime.

"Oh, would you two give it a _rest_, already? Rei did _not_ put a hex on you, Hermione! From what it _sounded _like, you _probably_ just hurt her feelings, because she might _believe _in psychics.

_Hell_! Maybe _she_ is one, and _that's_ why your remark seemed to offend her so much, and she called that _tripping_ thing correctly. Now pass the Steak and Kidney pie," Ron finished, stating his theory in a way that conveyed the end of the debate.

Whether or not Hermione and Ginny ceased discussing the very confusing topic merely because Ron had implied that they do so, Harry could not tell, for the proverbial star of the matter had suddenly entered the Great Hall with Usagi and made their way to the Gryffindor table.

"Good afternoon, everyone! I hope all of you had a great morning! _Mmm_! Everything looks so _great_! Scoot over, Ron, please? Thanks!" said an energetic Usagi, as both she and Rei approached the table and took a seat on either side of the red haired boy.

"Sure, thing, Usagi! Here, pull up a plate! I've _seen_ the way you eat, and I _gotta_ say that I'm impressed! Looks like I've got me some_ competition_, eh, Neville?" joked Ron in good humor, causing Usagi and Ginny to giggle in amusement, while Neville stared off into space from where he sat next to Harry.

"_Oi_! Mate, you all right? Looks like you had a bad piece of ham or something," asked the crimson-locked young man, splitting his attention between his seemingly ill friend and Usagi, who was now hungrily busy filling up her plate with an assortment of dishes.

Harry nudged the disconcerted Neville in his side in an attempt to snap him back to reality, succeeding.

"Huh? What was that, now? _Oh_! S-_sorry_, you guys . . . I was just thinking . . ." Neville revealed, blushing softly in embarrassment and looking in the direction of Cornelia (who, for whatever reason, had opted a seat all the way near the doors by herself, while both of her fellow American friends, Will and Irma, sat a few seats away from her as though to keep a safe distance).

"Oh -- was it about Cornelia?" casually asked Usagi, whose speech was slightly muffled by a mouthful of food.

Everyone looked over at her in surprise, causing her to blush when she'd finally noticed -- however not as strongly as Neville was at that moment.

He leaned across the table towards her and whispered,

"H-how did you _know_, Usagi?"

Shrugging, Usagi smiled softly as she swallowed her food.

"What? I figured _everyone_ knew -- _including_ Cornelia, seeing as it's been _obvious_ you have feelings for her since the very beginning."

Slumping back in his seat, his face set ablaze by his perpetual mortification, Neville lightly sighed.

"Gee . . . and _here_ I thought I'd had a _handle_ on things . . ."

"You _have_ told her, right?" asked Rei, finally speaking up, after having calmly ate her food in silence, despite the obvious remaining tension between she and Hermione.

Neville slowly shook his head in defeat.

"Well . . . _no_. I haven't even said '_hello_' to her yet! I always end up losing my voice and _freaking out_ whenever I see her coming . . . _Besides_, she _probably_ thinks I'm some kind of _loser_ or something, anyway . . ."

Even though he truly felt bad for his confidence-wavering friend and wanted to comfort him as he normally would have, the topic of hopeful relationships was starting to dampen the carefully constructed "good mood" that Harry had cloaked himself in to throw his seasoned friends off the radar.

It was all hitting a little too close to home, seeing as he was currently going through a bit of teenage angst, himself, and so he quickly changed the subject.

"So! Rei! I hear that you're apparently a psychic!"

This unanticipated statement had caused both Rei and Usagi to choke upon their beverages, and Hermione and Ginny's face to drain of color without delay.

"_What_? Was I _not_ supposed to say anything?" Harry honestly inquired, looking around the table and searching for answers within the jolted faces of his companions.

It was Ginny who had recovered first, as she forced a laugh and roughly cuffed Harry's arm.

"Heh heh! Such a kidder, this one! _No_, Rei! What Harry _meant_ by that was, we had told him about the awkward spat between you and Hermione this morning, and how she really _did_ 'trip up,' as you put it, not long after you had _said_ she would!

So, _Ron_ here, had made the joke that _you_ might be psychic, and _not_ Trelawney, as we all habitually discredit her as, _anyhow_. _Anyway_! _Speaking_ of, though, Hermione was actually just about to apologize for that -- _weren't_ you, Hermione?"

It was then _Hermione's_ turn to be prodded by the red head, and she cleared her throat slowly, while her esteemed pride became moderately bruised for having to submit.

". . . While I truly _don't_ believe in psychics, it was _wrong _of me to generalize anyone who happens to as moronic -- _especially** if**_ you believe in them . . .

You're my new friend, and so I would _truly _hate to already lose our still-forming relationship over yet _another_ moment of my mouth getting the better of me . . . I'm _really_ sorry, Rei . . ." Hermione apologized sincerely, faintly smiling across the table at the amethyst-eyed girl, whose previously furrowed brows at last relaxed while gently returning the fair simper.

". . . Apology accepted, Hermione . . ."

The clique of friends continued to eat in silence for several more minutes, having run out of things to say, while the rest of the Great Hall steadily filled with happy, carefree banter of their first day back to their classes.

Finally, at the end of lunch, Ron pulled out his schedule from out of his pocket and lightly scoffed to himself.

"What's the matter with _you_, Ron?" asked Ginny, having just finished eating her corn on the cob and set it back down onto her now empty plate.

Her older brother looked up at her in alarm, as though he hadn't realized that he was not alone.

"Hmm? Oh, _nothing_. I was just wondering how Hermione managed to convince me, Harry and Neville to take that new class for sixth and seventh years with the both of you -- 'Elemental Magic.' Sounds like a waste of time, just like Ancient-_bloody_-Runes -- or maybe _that's_ why you made us take it in the _first_ place!"

Harry, Ginny, and Neville all groaned simultaneously, while their Japanese friends looked on curiously, as Ron and Hermione stared daggers at one another.

"For the last, _final _time, Ronald! Ancient Runes is _not_ a waste of time! _Each_ year is more and more _riveting_! As for _this_ class, I'll admit it _was_ a bit of a stretch, even for _me_, to sign up for -- _you_ know, given that it's said that_ that_ type of magic is only an _allegory_.

_However_, if I'm ever going to be as versatile a student, witch, _and_ individual as I am able, I _need_ to take as many different classes as possible before graduation! So, _forgive me_ for wanting to enrich your lives!" defended a heated Hermione, who gingerly stood up from the table and got ready to go to the class in question.

". . . Are they _always_ like this?" inquired a baffled Usagi, watching Hermione and Ron walk ahead towards the doors.

Harry smiled lightly, nodding regrettably, as the rest of them rose from their seats to follow suit.

". . . You'll get used to it pretty quickly, Usagi -- _trust_ me. _Anyway_, I hope we'll find a _spot_ to sit, though. I heard from Dean Thomas that this new class teaches both the sixth and seventh years _together_, _and _all four houses at _once_. And _now_, with the extra exchange students who might take it, it's going to be _really_ chaotic in there."

"Why do you suppose that is? Doesn't sound like it's gonna be an easy feat for the professor teaching it. I certainly hope that they have an _assistant_ or something to help out . . ." said Ginny, exiting the Great Hall with her friends, every sixth and seventh year currently out in the hall and all heading towards the same destination.

Within several minutes time, outside in the front of castle, Ginny's and Harry's curiosity had been quenched -- at least in regards to how every student would fit inside their classroom.

For apparently, the great outdoors was to be their "classroom," as an abundant of yellow cushions set in five, circular rows were placed neatly upon a soft patch of grass.

Directly within the center of the primary circle was a single, larger cushion, brighter in its yellow tint, also unoccupied much like its smaller companions.

"_Hmph_. What is _this_? Are we going to _hold hands_ and tell one another how much we _love_ the other? Oh! Or, even _better_! Maybe we'll manifest our AWOL professor and tell _them_ how much we adore them?" chided a sneering Malfoy from behind, surrounded by his usual following, as he purposely rammed into Harry's shoulder while passing and taking the lead of the massive group approaching.

"Well, _I've_ already found the down side to taking _this_ class," mumbled an irritated Will, coming up from the rear and beginning to walk next to Harry, who was frowning bitterly.

He nodded heavily, exhaling slowly just as the two stopped a few feet away from the well placed cushions.

"_Tell_ me about it. _You've_ only had to put up with him for one day -- try taking him on for _seven_ years. It's a _wonder_ I haven't gone _mad_ because of him . . ."

_Well . . . for that . . . and **other** things . . ._ Harry thought morosely, after responding to his new friend, looking directly across from him to watch his rival whisper something no doubt sinister into a neutral-looking Hotaru, who was standing next to him.

Suddenly, Harry felt dreadfully debilitated, wishing he could go back up to his room, or even back to his relatives (however, never by _choice_ or desire on _both_ ends), the Dursleys, just to try to get away from the nagging, incessant and parasitic emotions eating away at his tough resolve not to get involved with the dark vixen Hotaru.

But, how was that ever going to be possible, when she had been in almost every single class with him today? And if she wasn't, she was still _very_ much on his mind; it might not have always been within the foreground, but she was there nonetheless.

Harry was about to try to switch spots with Ron, when a loud, popping sound suddenly sounded through the air.

Cries of alarm filtered into the atmosphere, as a large, billowing cloud of yellow smoke appeared within the primary circle above the equally canary cushion.

"Please! Do _not_ be alarmed, my bright new pupils! This is just my way of showing off and making a bit of grand entrance!" a deep, melodic type of voice with a distinct, yet undetectable accent bellowed out from within the now diminishing smoke.

". . . It is _also_ my way . . . of _greeting_ you . . ."

When the smoke completely cleared, the students gradually calming down (Ron and Harry snickered to themselves at catching a rattled Malfoy clinging onto Goyle, and then immediately shoving him off before anyone else could have seen), they could all now see a very tall, slender young man standing before them, with a gentle smile spreading across his tawny face. Loose strands of his long, silky and snow white pony-tailed hair gently caressed his visage with the help of a sudden, cool breeze.

While the boys all gazed at their new teacher with genuine curious eyes, the majority of the girls, however, looked on with dreamy, half lidded eyes and resembling Luna in that offense (who, ironically, at that very moment, found the few speckles of dirt upon her new shoes to be far more fascinating).

Harry lasted a good thirty seconds before giving into his own, private intrigue and checked to see if even Hotaru was now entranced by the dashing young man. He was relieved to see, however, that although she _was_ observing her new professor, her gaze held no look of adoration but only of mere respect.

_But, **wait **-- you shouldn't** care** if she fancies him or not, Harry, **remember**? You shouldn't and you **don't**. You **don't**._

Harry, so caught up in his silent reassurance of his newfound "immunity" to the dark haired beauty, almost didn't hear the enigmatically silver-eyed gentleman speak once again, this time in introduction.

"Greetings, everyone! My name is Professor Latnemele Tirips, and I am _quite_ confident that all of you know which class this is. _However_, in case it has perchance fleeted from your memory so suddenly on your way here -- just in the same way that a Muggle kite might from one's hand with the help of a strong enough wind -- this is Elemental Magic," he said, turning slowly around within his minuscule sphere to get a chance to face each of his countless students, while a gentle simper grazed his lips.

"Now, while _again_, I _am_ ever confident that the bulk of you know what class this is, indeed, I am _also_ very confident that the majority do not know _why_ you are in it."

Everyone who could see Professor Tirips merely stared blankly at him, confusion setting in, as he mysteriously trailed off, while those who could only _hear_ him waited anxiously for him to continue.

Professor Tirips tucked the strands that had been continuously tickling at his flawless features gingerly behind his ear before elaborating and clasped his hands behind his back.

"_Now_, then! Before we _officially_ begin our class and I ask you to take a seat on the _very_ comfortable cushions placed before you, allow me to ask you all a bit more _formally_: why _are_ you in this class?

Of all of the offered, free-choice classes to take and subjects to study, what compelled you to ultimately choose _this_ as the one that would be the first of your afternoon classes? I must _warn_ you, however, that this is more of a_ rhetorical _question, so no hand-raising need be necessary."

The apparent eccentric that was Professor Tirips patiently stood within his ring, expecting his students to actually bother to search within themselves to figure out their reasons for deciding to take his class.

". . . If I'd have known that this abandoned art form of magic was going to be taught by some jolly old _crackpot_, I'd have _never_ have signed up . . ." murmured an auburn haired Ravenclaw sixth year two circular rows behind Harry's, his voice dripping with disdain.

"And it seems we have a first of many assorted reasons why we have joined my class! Who said that, so that I may commend you on your honesty!" said a cheery Professor Tirips without an ounce of sarcasm within his voice.

The poor sixth year looked positively ashen, as he slowly raised his hand and brought his instructor's attention reluctantly onto him. Professor Tirips, however, simply continued to smile and shook his head.

"No need to look _frightened_, my good man! On the _contrary_, you should feel _relieved_, for you just demonstrated -- although verbally, which, _again_, had not been required -- _exactly_ what I had asked.

You searched within yourself to find the _true_ reason why you signed up for this course; and, from the _sound_ of the things, it appears as though you remain within any of your chosen classes only if the professor is _credible_ -- _otherwise_, you leave, correct?"

Those around him watched as the meek-resembling Ravenclaw slowly nodded, his tanned cheeks growing rosy.

Professor Tirips lightly chuckled at this.

"No need to be so _abashed_! It simply means that _your_ motivation happens to intellect, and surrounding yourself with equal -- if not better -- geniuses such as yourself, yes? Then I am afraid that I might have wasted your time, as I have am indeed _not_ the smoothest wand within Ollivander's shop.

So! For those of you who joined this class based upon the type of teacher you would acquire are free to go! _Also_, anyone who might have signed up as a way to pass the time; cast _foolish_ spells; try to earn the attention of your secret admirer _just _because _they_ signed up; _or_, perhaps because a friend did, and anything _else_ I may have neglected to mention -- as I am sure I have -- then you are also free to leave, as well."

Hesitating a moment, looking on in shock, the Ravenclaw boy gave a small shrug before stepping out of the circle and headed back towards the castle, several others following suit.

By the time the last individual had gone, a little more than a third of the class had left. Despite this, however, Professor Tirips continued to leer warmly, as he pulled out his wand from within his golden robes.

"_Now_, then! Won't need the extra cushions, now will we? Please! The _rest _of you -- _do_ have a seat at long last!" he stated cheerfully, waving his wand and causing the abandoned surplus of cushions to vanish just as the remaining students sat down.

To Harry's dismay (as _well_ as delight), while he, his new, jovial professor (who, for some reason, reminded him more and more of Hay Lin in a way), and his old and new friends all sat down upon the comfortable cushions together, he saw that Hotaru was one of the still good amount of students who had chosen to stay behind. Even more so distressing than that, so had Malfoy, as well as his following (who undoubtedly had because of their leader).

Professor Tirips took a slow, relaxing deep breath, just as another calming breeze swirled around them, before both he and his ample cushion suddenly levitated several feet from off of the ground.

"_There_, now . . . In _this_ way, everyone can both hear _and_ see me while I instruct -- _and_ feel relaxed and cheerful, since yellow is a very happy color, after all; it's why I chose it as the hue for your cushions, you know. I thought we'd start our first of many days together on a blissful note."

"Um . . . excuse me, professor, but . . . _speaking_ of class . . . It's already been about twenty minutes in, with only just a half an hour remaining, and we've not even _begun_ to do any book work yet," questioned a slightly bothered Hermione, flipping open her textbook to the first page and earning a few resentful stares from some of her fellow students, who happened to be rather enjoying the continuous lax setting their instructor had been providing.

Professor Tirips beamed at this and lightly shook his head.

"I applaud your eagerness to learn, my young pupil -- an admiring quality, indeed! Alas, there will be _another _time for book work; _today_, and for the remaining half hour as you were so kind to point out, we will simply . . . _listen_ . . . Listen to the wind blow, as it roams free with its endless amount of energy and unlimited boundaries . . ."

And so, for the remainder of their _very_ abnormal, yet very "liberating" first Elemental Magic class (with a few given murmurs from Hermione, stating how this was stunting her academic flourishing, while Ron would occasionally whisper of how he was _now _glad that she'd forced him to take it), every sixth and seventh year, as well as foreign exchange student present "meditated." The very thing they were "listening" to, meanwhile, kept them all company, as it played with their belongings and robes, causing them to "dance."

While he did this, two questions persistently ran through Harry's less than relaxed mind: was the immensely idiosyncratic Professor Latnemele Tirips' class always going to carry on in this manner; and, more importantly, was Harry always going to feel so lacerated over the regrettably surrendered opportunity that was the esoteric Hotaru.

**--End of Chapter Four**

**(A.N. Chyea, I know -- such a "lazy" sort of ending. Yes, yes, I am not REALLY REALLY fond of it, myself. I'll change it later . . . Of course, that won't matter to any of YOU because YOU won't get to see/read the changes I'd make cuz it's on my disk. LoL **

**And I'm sure I've missed a few editorial mistakes, but it's 2:54 am in the morning right now, and I just can't go back and re-read what I already manually edited before coming onto the computer to do it. I just CAN'T. This thing was SO evil to me! I SWEAR, I've must have tried at LEAST a dozen times this past week to edit it on the computer, and EVERY time I got pretty far into the process, this evil thing crashed on me! Grr . . . hiss . . . spit. LoL**

**ANY-blippin-way, WASN'T that fun reading this chapter, kiddies? It was like being there on their first day back with them, right? ) Y'know who this new teacher reminds me of? A hippie. LoL Cuz he's all, "Duuuuuude, check out this nature and junk . . . it's like . . . HERE, man . . ." LoL Okay, sorry; I'm in a giggly-stupid mood right now; it's the massive fatigue/sleepiness. :) **

**So, yeah! I don't REALLY REALLY like this chapter, but overall I think I did a pretty good job of it. Poor Harry and his "forever," getting annoying teenage angst about Hota-chan. As my good friend, Michael loves to tell ME just to annoy me since he knows I hate the phrase: build a bridge already, Harry, and get over it. LoL And WHAT was up with Cornelia at lunchtime? Geez . . . ;) I think MY favorite scene, besides the surprisingly creative/neat description of the Sphinx eggs bit I did -- which would TOTALLY kick arse to get a fanart picture of one HeHe -- would be the Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Yan Lin, and their talking about Fylgjas/Dopplegangers. Creepy stuff, huh? LoL **

**Not sure if you've noticed just yet, but yours truly is kind of a huge mythology buff and just knowledge-crazy overall. ;) So while I did reinforce some of the info from some of my books and random sites I'm gonna promptly cite before someone comes at me and "yells," most of that stuff came from me own noggin. ;) That is, the "facts" and stuff. Some parts I manipulated and stretched out to fit the plot, in case some of you are like, "Hey, they don't do that." or whatever. So, yeah! That's that, I think. I HAVE to finally update my frickin' other stories, too already! Phew:) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS! C'MON, MY PALS! PLEASE DON'T JUST READ MY STORY, OR "HIT" IT -- AS I SEE I HAVE 1044 HITS AND ONLY 25 REVIEWS -- AND DON'T LEAVE AT LEAST some KIND OF REVIEW . . . SNIFF. :)**

**Oh, yeah! And I know there's no such words as "Marsien" or "Saturnian," when I referred to Rei and Hotaru in that manner. However, for those who've read my Sailormoon ficcies on here, I don't like calling Rei a "Martian Princess" because it doesn't really sound "regal" enough -- plus it sounds just plain weird for her. LoL And I just think "Saturnian" sounds cool, so yeah. There you go. LoL**

**ALSO, PLEASSSSSSSSSE do NOT leave me a review, telling me how I got my "facts wrong" about anything in regards to Harry's teachers, or Yan Lin being dead technically. Please, once more - as I am SURE someone will be lazy and NOT read my clear statement about how while this story holds true, for the most part, to everyone's personality and plot -- slightly -- it is an alternate reality. THANK you. :) **

**To learn more about the infamous legend/myth of the doppleganger, feel free to e-me and I'll give you the sites I'd referred to, since they don't show up on here. :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Conglomeration of Feelings and Mysteries (Part One)**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer:** To be short and frank, I do not nor will I (sadly) ever own the great workings of Harry Potter, Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon, or W.I.T.C.H. I'm not that talented. I _am, _however, talented enough to manage to concoct this chaotic fanfic combining all three worlds, and manage to make it all look good/easy, owning the storyline and any new spells or attacks I might create (although, _clearly_ having been **_inspired_** by said series/book). So, alas, I dare you _not _to enjoy this undoubtedly bumpy ride alongside me! Ha! Okay, okay; I'll shut up now, especially since this wasn't short OR frank. HeHe Still . . . enjoy reading (AND leaving massive reviews!).

Note: _Hmm. Last update was November 18, 2005, and still not a lot of reviews. No surprise; don't care anymore. Anyhow, this chapter was thirteen pages long, and I'm still not finished with it. And while I didn't want to divide the chapter up, that's what I did (and it's still eight pages long, this chapter). So the chapter's main point/plot isn't yet revealed in this first half, but it's still good, nonetheless. But I'm basically talking to myself here, cuz no one reads this anyway._

This chapter was created/written in November 2005.

Evening could not have fallen any sooner for the students of Hogwarts, ushering in a much desired and well earned reprieve from the first day's already rigorous school studies. And after having replenished their willowing energy by filling their stomachs with as much food as it could handle, each student went about his or her business to engage in random activities before bedtime.

Until the time came for their evening lessons of Double Potions and Astronomy to commence precisely an hour away, both sets of Japanese and American women all went their separate ways within the enchanted castle to unwind a bit.

Mizuno Ami, however, chose to get a head start on her homework, as _always_, including her Care of Magical Creatures project that she had promptly managed to coerce her "leftover partner," Minako, into (as everyone else had been paired off by the time the jolly giant, Hagrid, had gotten to the two of them that morning).

"Why can't we just _relax_ for a bit, instead of already _barreling_ into this thing?" Ami listened to the blonde beauty before her complain, as the two sat by one of the many windows within the Ravenclaw common room that early evening.

"We only have one hour to kill before diving into our _extra_ studies, after all. Let's use it _wisely_!"

Ami couldn't help but lightly smile as she began to reflect upon her friend's current, momentary relapse into her former childhood immaturity. Truth be told, the Ice Maiden was surprised at the peculiar Sorting Hat's announcement of having placed Minako into Ravenclaw alongside her, as it was understood that _their_ house was apparently considered the most intelligent.

It was not to undermine the Love Goddess's own sagacity, however. It was simply due to the substantial evidence that had piled up against the young woman over the years, to suggest her lack of . . . _dedication_, as it were, to anything non-related to comics, boys, and idol singers.

Ami instantly felt extraordinarily guilty for being already so doubtful of her long time friend's capabilities, which caused her milky hued cheeks to heat up with distress. However, having always been one to base her opinion or views more so upon logic, concrete evidence and facts above anything else, Ami simply could not _help_ herself (in addition to silently worrying for her friend's overall success throughout the rest of the year).

Coming out of her melancholy thoughts just in time to hear Minako heave a bored and frustrated sigh, Ami looked up from her open notebook and gazed kindly at her, readjusting her oval-shaped glasses she'd strategically put on whenever studying.

"Mina-chan, you _know_ that I like to maximize my time as _efficiently_ as possible -- and starting our homework _now_ will only ensure _more_ free time later _on_," she logically reasoned, reaching out in front of her to open Minako's own notebook for her.

"Now, let's at _least_ begin taking observatory notes on the Sphinx egg first, ne?"

Sighing, Minako carefully placed the awesome egg that had been cradled within her hands onto the table between them. She watched with bored eyes as the unborn creature's continued blood transfusion sporadically decorated its protective shell, as well as the faint, light brown speckles that were gradually beginning to act as a garnish.

"What's to jot down, though? It's looking and _doing_ the same thing it _has_ been since we'd first acquired it into our custody, and when _you_ already started to take notes about it onto you palm," she commented lazily, looking out the window as she stretched in her seat, watching the sun steadily setting behind the tall, proud trees that stoically guarded the castle.

She could see her reflection against the smooth glass staring back at her with mirrored expressions and surroundings. In the corner, Minako saw the orange gleam of fire as it danced with blazing glory within the common room's currently lit fireplace, generously warming up the room in the process.

Curled up in front of it (a bit _too_ close to it, in Minako's opinion) was Taranee, who sat alone, reading a book. The ostensibly shy, quiet girl seemed almost "at home" in her spot, as her face continued to reflect that of complete and utter serenity. Even the flames, themselves, seemed to be somehow thriving off of her presence, burning as though solely for her.

_Reminds me off Rei when she's meditating_, thought Minako of her best friend with a small smile, before finally tearing her blue eyes away from the window. Looking back at her other friend present, expecting to see her vigorously scribbling down several perpetually well detailed notes into her notebook, Minako was surprised to find the blue haired genius _instead_ simply looking sadly down at it. Her quill rested immobile and untouched in front of her, a rare sight to behold where she was concerned.

". . . Ami-chan? What is it?" asked Minako worriedly as she reached out a comforting hand to her.

Ami immediately looked up in surprise, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment as though forgetting for a moment that she had company.

"Nani? Oh, gomen, Mina-chan . . . I was just . . . Well, I was remembering of how Hotaru would come to me for extra tutoring for her science and math classes back home-- not that she _needed_ my help, though . . .

She _was_ so _extraordinarily_ bright-- if _anything_, I'd secretly consider her a future rival, since the two of us had shared our common interest in medicine like Mamoru-san . . ." she said softly, her ocean blue eyes glistening with reflection and unshed tears.

She felt Minako wrap a warm hand around her own, and gently squeezed it in comfort and understanding.

". . . I remember that . . . I _also_ remember of how I'd sometimes treat both she and Chibiusa-chan to a shopping spree or day at the spa . . . It would always seem to cheer her up and make her forget about her weakening health and sometimes lonesome home life . . .

I'd like to think that we'd managed to make her feel happy, accepted _and_ loved throughout our friendship with her, ne?" said Minako quietly, after having embarked into her _own_ reminiscence of their seemingly former friend, Hotaru.

Looking up at her blonde friend, Ami slowly nodded in partial assurance.

"I _truly_ believe that she did, Mina-- I really _do_ . . . And, even if she didn't from _us_, specifically, I know that, _without_ a doubt, she _always_ knew of how much _Chibiusa_ cared for her . . . Those two were _inseparable _. . ."

Nodding herself in agreement, Minako looked back out the window and sighed, just as a single tear began to trickle down her creamy cheek.

". . . It's just . . . It's just so _weird_ to be talking about her as though she were still dead . . . As though she was never reborn back into this world with the rest of us after Chaos had been defeated . . ." she whispered morosely, pressing her other, free hand against the cool surface of the window.

"Well, _technically_ . . . That's _exactly_ what happened, if you remember what Setsuna said . . . _Our_ Hotaru _is_ dead, and dead too are all of her memories of us . . . I don't know whether to cheer for her second chance at life with a clean slate, or _cry_ at the great, personal loss we're now suffering _because_ of it . . ." Ami weakly contemplated, for once at a loss for a sound idea as her heart was currently breaking too much to even try.

As if reading her thoughts, Minako suddenly cleared her throat and began to verbalize what the smaller girl was about to.

". . . If _we're_ in such turmoil over this, then you _know_ Setsuna-san must be in _agony_ over it all . . . And then to come here to find her attending this school as _well_? I can only _imagine_ what a slap in the face it must have been for her . . ."

Ami didn't have to bother to respond for Minako to know that she agreed with her point, as the mutual despair on the matter was currently being broad casted within her eyes.

Hotaru had truly been like the daughter the mysterious and distant older senshi never had, and so having to stand idly by, losing her all over again and watch her lead a life separate from their own was undoubtedly going to be a continuous heart wrenching endurance, despite the opposing sentiments she had projected to her younger pupils earlier that day.

Wiping another stray tear away from her cheek, Minako slowly turned her blurred eyes away from the window once more, before weakly picking up her quill and forced a smile.

". . . Well, suddenly I don't feel much like doing 'nothing.' How's about we finish up this homework to help keep our minds off of the past and unchangeable present, before we drown everyone in here with our tears?"

Managing to conjure up a small, but genuine simper of her own, Ami gave Minako's hand one last squeeze before picking up her own quill to recommence her studies.

_At least we still have each other_, she thought as she let go of Minako's hand and turned a page in one of her textbooks.

_And so maybe **that** will be enough to help us through this now trying time to get over losing one of own_ . . .

**YYYYYYYYY**

Taranee sat alone, curled up upon the floor in front of the broad, currently roaring fireplace inside of the Ravenclaw common room. She still had about an hour of free time before her two night lessons began, and around fifteen minutes until she had to meet Hay Lin to begin working on their Sphinx egg project.

_I can see that Minako and Ami had the same idea_, she noted to herself as she peered over the top edge of the book she was reading to gaze upon her new friends.

As a matter of fact, the rest of the occupants within the common room seemed to share the same notion of conducting their studies, she'd noticed, as they had scattered themselves around the room with bodies hunched over their work.

_I think I'm only one in here **not** doing homework_, marveled Taranee, the fire before her crackling within her ears.

_And that's actually a **first**, since I'm usually **the **first one to suggest doing so whenever hanging out after school with the gang. I guess I'm just too anxious about these additional lessons, maybe . . . But, even still, I'm entitled to indulge in my occasional "lazy moments," since today **was** pretty jam packed with work as it was_ . . .

Gazing into the fire's intense being, Taranee smiled softly as the warmth cascaded over her body. Closing her bright, naturally inquisitive brown eyes, her mind began to replay the day's events with a tired, yet satisfied relish.

After all that she'd seen and been through as a Guardian of the Veil, coming to this school and immersing herself within its magic oriented environment continued to trump it by comparison. It truly had been an eye opening experience for the profound young woman to see magic being practiced so willingly and openly, with teachers encouraging it to be done.

_I wonder what they'd say or do if they knew that I can control fire at will_, she mused silently, unable to resist the impulse to blindly reach out a hand towards the mini inferno in front of her.

The familiar feeling of her red-orange magic began to build up within her and protrude out of her outstretched fingers. Taranee didn't have to open her eyes to know that little wisps of fire from the fireplace were now reaching out to playfully zigzag and swirl in between her fingers, while miraculously leaving them without scorch marks.

A small, content smile slowly began to caress her mocha tinted lips at the same instant a startled cry rang out through the atmosphere.

Falling backward, Taranee's eyes snapped open to see both Minako and Ami rushing toward her, concern and fear shining within their own orbs.

"_Taranee_! Are you all right? It looked like your hand was on _fire_!" exclaimed Ami heatedly, trying to examine the surprised girl's appendage.

_Uh, oh_, thought Taranee. _I guess I got carried away there for a minute . . . Maybe I should stay away from open flames while I'm here, just in case-- well, that **I** didn't start myself, anyway_.

Forcing a nervous smile across her face, Taranee shook her head vigorously in response, the multicolored beads within her braid making a clacking sound in the process.

"_Oh_! Uh . . . I-I'm _okay_! _Really_! _See_?" she hastily assured, hurriedly flicking off remnants of the red-orange sparkles of magic from off of her fingers, before raising them in front of her face for them to see.

Scratching her head in confusion, Minako bit down upon her pink glossed lip as she peered at the unscathed hand before speaking.

". . . But, I _swear _I saw that your hand _was_ on fire . . . Yey here it is, no burns or scarring . . . I guess we were just seeing things, since no one _else_ has even _flinched_," she reasoned, the three gazing around the room at this.

True enough, their fellow Ravenclaw house mates had not budged from their spots, heads still buried within their work. One Ravenclaw boy, however, casually rose from his seat right then and made his way to the other side of the room. As he passed he smiled at the girls -- particularly at Taranee-- and said,

". . . I guess you've never seen a 'Fire Illusion' spell before where you two girls are from, huh? Nicely performed, by the way-- you're a pretty skillful witch, it seems. Glad to have you in Ravenclaw with us."

Blushing, Taranee could only nod in acknowledgment and smile as she watched him continue on a moment, before turning her attention back to her two Japanese friends (who were also blushing, although in embarrassment).

". . . Gee . . . I knew we'd inevitably embarrass ourselves while here in _some_ way, but I _didn't_ think that it'd be so _soon_," she heard Minako mumble softly in Japanese to Ami (apparently forgetting that it was Taranee out of her five friends who had been the only one who understood the language fluently enough), who in turn slowly nodded in agreement before flashing a shy smile at Taranee.

"W-well, at least you're all right, Taranee! And _that's _what counts! But, how _did_ you learn that spell so fast? When I was flipping through our textbooks earlier today before class, I came across that one, and it says that while it's a fairly easy spell to cast, only a few can perform it immensely well.

And even though Minako and I were at distance when we saw you do it, from the _looks_ of it you _were _doing a _very _impressive job of it, Taranee. How did you learn it so quickly and on your own?" she curiously inquired, while Taranee sensed a mixture of awe and jealousy emitting from her.

Taranee smiled inwardly at this for a moment, taking vast pride pride in how far she'd come with her magic over the years. Had it been back when she was fourteen and first endowed with the power over fire, she would have still been deathly afraid of that fact and continued to avoid practicing her skill as she'd used to in the beginning. _Now_, however, at the overly confident (for the most part) age of seventeen and second strongest Guardian next to Will, Taranee honestly felt that what she had just performed was a simple walk in the park.

_**Now**, though, I'll have to see if I really **could** be one of those who can perform that spell 'extraordinarily,'_ she thought in entertained wonder, as she flashed the blue haired girl a sheepish grin.

"Uh . . . I guess I'm just a quick study!" she said weakly, closing her book and resting it upon her lap.

Minako smirked gently and lightly nudged Ami's shoulder with her elbow.

"You don't _say_? Looks like _you've_ got some competition, Ami-chan! _Ami_, here, is a _notorious_ genius back home -- _aren't_ you, Ami? There isn't _anything_ on pen and paper that she can't _instantly_ excel at."

Taranee watched as the presumably diffident young woman blushed profusely and smiled meekly (although her chromatic eyes shone with the same amount of pride that Taranee herself had been harboring not moments before).

_Apparently Minako's not exaggerating_, thought Taranee, surprised that she was beginning to feel jealous (also in the same manner Ami had, undoubtedly for the same reasons).

Although she had never been one to boast about her own grand intellect, Taranee had also never been in the habit of belittling it, either. And, while the prospect of having a friendly academic rival didn't bother her, it still made her feel vaguely threatened.

Just how intelligent _was_ Ami Mizuno, anyway?

Clearing her throat, Taranee forced a small, tight smile onto her face as Ami spoke.

"Oh, Mina, _stop_. I'm really _not_ that smart. I just study hard and try my best, that's all," she said, her blush intensifying.

_Obviously **very** intelligent_, Taranee silently answered the posed wonderment for herself, recognizing the false modesty within the Japanese girl's voice that she herself would often implement whenever praised for her academics back in Heatherfield or her hometown of Faden Hills.

"But _since_ you've already mastered it, maybe you wouldn't mind giving Minako and me a few pointers for later on once _we've_ learned it, ourselves?"

"Yeah, _especially_ if it'll result in earning the attention of the guys here-- or, in _Ami's _case, the attention of a specific red haired young man," remarked Minako, lightly giggling at Ami's instantly mortified gaping in her direction.

Taranee felt her heart cringe with the familiar pang of regrettable realization. Although there were several other red heads floating around the school she had encountered thus far (and so Ami's interest could have been upon any of them), Taranee had a strong inkling that it was upon the very same young man with whom she'd found herself immediately drawn to upon meeting him a day ago. After _all_, she _did_ promptly observe the vague, yet still present flirtations between the two after _they _had met.

"Taranee? You're awfully quiet . . . Is everything all right?" asked Ami, piercing through Taranee's brooding thoughts.

Blinking, the Fire Guardian nodded slowly for what felt like the umpteenth time in the past several minutes and smiled weakly.

". . . Y-_yeah_ . . . I was just thinking of something . . ."

"Oh, yeah? Of what? Hopefully nothing _stress_-related already," said Minako, resting a calming hand upon her shoulder.

_Hit the nail on the head with that one_, thought Taranee, a bit too sarcastically for her taste. _And she's not even a telepath like I am_.

As if on cue, her mind was suddenly infiltrated by a female voice that was not her own, and was emitting fast, impatient thoughts.

_Taranee! Where **are** you? I **know** you can hear this! And **since** you can, shake a leg, because you're **already** five minutes **late**!_

Feeling more expectant than surprised at this mental outburst, Taranee merely smiled as hurriedly stood up.

"Actually, yes it _is_, Minako! I was just thinking of how I'm late to meet with Hay Lin in the library to work on our _own_ project together! I better get going! But, I'll see you both later at our night lessons!" she said quickly, already sprinting towards the opening in the wall that led out of the common room and into the hall.

"Saved by the bell-- or in _this_ case, the _mental_ bell that is Hay Lin," she mused softly as she headed down the hall and down a flight of stairs that would lead her to the library.

"It would've been pretty awkward if I had to get into detail about how it's quite possible that my new friend might have the hots for the same guy that _I_ do. But, _now _I'm wondering how _he_ feels and if --"

Taranee's breath sharply caught within her throat as her eyes met with the familiar pair of chestnut jewels that made her heart skip a beat whenever they laid upon her.

"Oh! Uh . . . _Taranee_! I'm _so_ sorry! I almost ran you over!" Taranee heard him say, too far in a daze to muster up any sort of reply.

". . . Taranee? You all right?"

Shaking her head furiously, she smiled sheepishly at the young man before her, who nervously reached out a comforting hand to rest upon her arm.

_Who, me? I'm in heaven now, thanks to you_, she thought with a sigh, before verbally responding.

"Huh? Oh, _yeah_! I'm just _fine_, Ron, thanks! I was . . . I was just heading to the library to meet my friend, Hay Lin. You remember her, right?"

Ron nodded slowly and smiled a lopsided grin at her, as he dropped his hand away from her person (_regrettably_, she secretly hoped).

"The one with the blonde pigtails, yeah? Wait, no-- that's _Usagi_, the 'bottomless pit' of a girl. She's a _trip_, that one. _Anyway_, let me think . . . Oh! The _other_ one with pigtails! She's _also_ a really bubbly one. Yeah, I remember now," he said, a small but growing blush forming upon his face.

_God, he's even **more** cute when he does that, if that's even possible_, Taranee swooned inwardly.

"So . . . Where are you going?" she managed to ask, while the rest of her remained entranced by his wonderful presence.

"Hmm? Oh! I actually just came from the library, myself, after having been _dragged_ there by Hermione to do our homework. Can you believe it? After seven years of friendship, she _still_ prefers to act more like a _mother_ than my _friend_.

Then again, my _own_ Mum _never _gets on me about homework as much as _Hermione_ always does. She's a bit of the resident genius, that one . . ."

Taranee felt her friendly expression falter a bit as she listened to her crush drone on about his friend-- whom he was evidently pretty close with, whether he realized it or not.

_But, just **how** close? It **figures **that I have to pick a guy who assuredly has his own **fan club** of admirers-- well, assuming that **he's** the red head Ami's **also** crushing on, and **Hermione** probably likes, as well, for all I know . . . **Now**, he most likely won't even give me the time of **day**_, she reflected miserably, biting down onto her naturally pouty lips.

"But, I'm sure _you_ could give her a run for her money, though, Taranee. According to your _other_ friend, Will, _you're _quite the little 'know-it-all,' yourself. Oh! Not that that's a _bad_ thing, or that I was asking questions about you, _either_!

I just meant . . . R-_right_, then! I think I'll let you go to the library, now, and _I'll_ just . . . _go_. See you in the morning!" said Ron, the rouge within his lightly freckled cheeks set ablaze by that point as he stumbled over his words, before offering a quick wave and grin and hurriedly walked up the stairs past her, two at a time.

Taranee, too much in a surprised stupor at what had just transpired to utter a reply, merely stood in her place with a goofy, crooked smile slowly spreading across her face after at last realizing what had just happened.

"Ah . . . man after my own heart, he is . . . Maybe there's some hope, _after_ all . . ."

**-- End of Part One**

**(A.N. Obviously this first half is pretty "emotional" as they all adjust to their "new life," but that's a given, I think. There's far too many people I've incorporated into this story to NOT display emotional scenes in here. So yeah. If that pisses anyone off, sorry, but there it is. Part One. Gotta finish editing part two and revise the ending, so it should be out in a little bit. Please leave a review for this to let me know what you thought of it.)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Conglomeration of Feelings and Mysteries (Part Two)**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer:** To be short and frank, I do not nor will I (sadly) ever own the great workings of Harry Potter, Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon, or W.I.T.C.H. I'm not that talented. I _am, _however, talented enough to manage to concoct this chaotic fanfic combining all three worlds, and manage to make it all look good/easy, owning the storyline and any new spells or attacks I might create (although, _clearly_ having been **_inspired_** by said series/book). So, alas, I dare you _not _to enjoy this undoubtedly bumpy ride alongside me! Ha! Okay, okay; I'll shut up now, especially since this wasn't short OR frank. HeHe Still . . . enjoy reading (AND leaving massive reviews!).

Note:_ And here's part two of chapter five that I never bothered to post until now, and saddens me, cuz it'll just get brushed off as well. :Shrugs: Oh, well._

This chapter was written/created in November 2005.

Hay Lin heaved a heavy, impatient sigh as she continued to sit alone at her desk within the spacious and dimly lit library (which was slowly diminishing in its fellow occupants). She'd been waiting for the past twenty minutes for Taranee to show up, so that they could get a head start on their Care of Magical Creatures project, before having to head to their dual, night lessons.

The minutes ticked on, and _still_ the usually prompt intellect was a no show.

_I'd expect this kind of lax behavior from **Irma **of all people, **not **Taranee. The only thing that **Irma's** ever on time for is the **lunch bell** or **gossiping**_, the Air Guardian mused silently to herself of her best friend, as she idly flipped through the pages of her textbook.

Although, technically, it was not with her skinny fingers that she was turning them, but with the help of the steady supply of air surrounding her -- as _well _as the magic within her that willed it to do so. She knew that she was tempting the major risk of exposure by using one of her innate gifts in public (not to mention an _immense_ scolding from her friends if they could see her now -- or _worse_, her _grandmother_, seeing as _she_ was now a resident of the school as well); however, as her naturally creative mind was constantly in need of proper stimulation, she could not help herself.

_And **besides**, this place is quickly becoming a **Ghost town**, thanks to Taranee's making me wait like this_, she thought dryly. Her happy, almond shaped brown eyes watched as the little, silver puffs of air steadily emitting from her extended index finger gaily turned another page in her book for her with ease.

_Despite_ that fact, however, Hay Lin was quickly finding it hard to defy the urge to openly practice her magic whenever she pleased (that is, whenever she pleased around those who were _not_ in on her well kept secret of being a Guardian of the Veil).

She'd only been within there for less than a day, and _already _did Hay Lin find the supernatural school of Hogwarts to be so intriguing. The unique teacher conglomerate; the breathtaking scenery; and the fellow, well versatile magical students. Even her _textbooks_ managed to hold her in awe, what with the multitude of spells to cast and historical witch and wizards to learn about.

It was _all_ so _overwhelming,_ by the same token that it was also _liberating_ to the jubilant Asian, that she could hardly contain herself. _Best _of all, however, no matter what happened, she would have her friends _with_ her to share in the experience . . .

_Too bad Irma didn't get sorted into the same house as I had, though_, Hay Lin thought with slight melancholy, still watching the familiar stream of her silver magic continue to do its work.

_We could've caused some of our **usual**, major mischief together. Then again, we still **can**! Although, we **might **want to wait until we've been here for more than one day . . . or even perhaps after we **graduate**, just in case . . . _

_But at least Makoto is in Hufflepuff too-- she seems pretty cool. I should have asked **her** to come to the library to work on this project, even though she's not my partner. I'm sure **she'd** probably show up on t --_

"Hay Lin! Are you _insane_? What if someone _saw_ you!"

Startled, Hay Lin's book stopped flipping straightaway as she'd then lost her concentration. Her formerly racing heart immediately began to slow down, once she'd looked up to see a perplexed and anxious looking Taranee peering down at her with accusatory eyes.

"Oh. How nice of you to show up at long last. What were you doing, _sightseeing_ or something, since my 'mental memo' _obviously_ made no impact upon you," she said flatly as she closed her book and watched her friend take a seat next to her. "Oh yeah, and no one _would_ catch me, given that everyone who _was_ here has just about _gone_, thank you very _much_."

". . . Sorry, Hay Lin. I didn't mean to be late-- I kind of got sidetracked . . ."

Hay Lin's formerly sour mood instantly melted away and was replaced by her traditionally cheerful, carefree attitude (with the usual pinch of mischief mixed in).

She smirked suspiciously at the African American woman, who was now mysteriously blushing.

"'_Sidetracked_,' huh? Must've been something else, that unexpected turn of events, to make you _blush_ so much _and_ make you uncharacteristically late. In _that_ case, I forgive you."

Hay Lin watched in amused delight as Taranee's brown eyes widened in surprised embarrassment.

"What? He didn't-- I mean --"

"-- Ah _ha_! So it _is_ because of a boy! I _knew_ I was right in my assumptions! So, _spill_! I want to hear all of the deets!" Hay Lin gushed, pleased that her psych-out had actually worked.

She inwardly marveled at how she was now actually _willing_ to talk about boys, let _alone_ be the one to bring the topic up. It was but a mere three years ago that, while she would have still done so, it would have been sans true _interest_.

_But, I guess after being best friends with Irma since kindergarten and hanging around Cornelia -- who have both **always** been so guy-oriented -- some of that was **bound **to rub off on me **sooner** or later_, the erstwhile late bloomer mentally chewed over, at the same time that Taranee hastily cleared her throat.

"Hey! _Shh_! Not so _loud_! But, _anyway_! There's nothing _to_ 'spill,' because it's _not_ because of a boy I was late. I was reading a book in the common room to kill time."

Hay Lin's face fell in disappointment.

"That's _it_? _That's_ why you were so late to get here? What a slap in the face! I mean, at least if it _had _been a guy that caused you to almost forget about me, then I guess I could understand. But, it was over some _book_ -- that you can read at _any_ time, I might add? How anti-climactic," she expressed with mock hurt riddled within her voice.

Taranee merely rolled her eyes heavenward at this and smiled softly, knowing that it would take a lot more than _that_ to ruffle the Asian girl's proverbial feathers.

"Not _exactly_, no. I guess I should first apologize for giving you hard time for using your magic so openly . . . since_ I_ sort of got carried away and willed a few flames to 'dance,' as it were, around my fingers while seated in front of the fireplace in my common room," she began, her blush returning. "And that's when I kind of . . . got caught by both Minako _and _Ami . . ."

"Are you _serious_? Yeah, you're _right_ to retract your scolding of me, Taranee-- at least we're seated in a far corner of the library, and no one's hardly here _anyway_ to have seen me in the act like I'd said," Hay Lin reasoned breathlessly, before lowering her voice and leaning forward. "So then . . . How _did _you manage to get out of it? Or, _didn't_ you?"

"I _didn't_, no. Some Ravenclaw guy took care of that for me," revealed Taranee, not bothering to wait for Hay Lin's confused inquiry, as it was then riddled upon her face.

"Yeah, see, _apparently_ just about everyone _else_ in the room also saw me in the act, but didn't even _care --_ which was why Ami and Minako were the _only_ two to have rushed to my side to 'put the fire out.'

As it turns out, there's a 'Fire Illusion' spell within this world that can mirror my power-- at least, in the respect of summoning fire that will give off the illusion of harming you, when in actuality does nothing of the sort."

Hay Lin giggled profusely, watching the older girl at last take a seat next to her.

"Oh, _wow_! Talk about _lucky_! So, what did Ami and Minako have to say about that?"

"Nothing, really. Except _now_ I'm their personal 'Go to' girl for perfecting that spell after _they've_ eventually learned it, themselves -- since, according to that Ravenclaw kid, I'm a _natural_ at it," said Taranee, lightly tugging at her braid as she always did whenever feeling apprehensive or frustrated.

Hay Lin grinned, reaching out to playfully pull upon it herself.

"Well, you _are_ the best girl for the job, after all. Of course, _now_ you actually have to locate the spell in whichever book of ours it's in, and successfully perfect it before they _do _come to you for help. But if _anyone_ can master any and _all_ fire spells while here, it'd _definitely_ be you, hands down."

_And if there's any **air** oriented incantations to explore, everyone **else** better watch out, because it'll be **no** contest against yours truly_, she thought with an amused gleam within her brown eyes.

"Thanks, Hay Lin. Maybe we'll _all_ learn something pretty basic at tonight's lessons. Although, it's sort of _weird_ how we're learning everything in _reverse_, don't you think? I mean, instead of starting at square one like the first years here, we get jump started into a _seventh_ year level as Ron and his friends," commented Taranee, thankful that the rosy hue that was steadily returning to her cheeks at the mention of the crimson haired boy's name had seemingly gone unnoticed by Hay Lin.

Indeed it had, for the smaller girl was now too busy with her_ own_ curious thoughts upon the matter.

" Y'know, I didn't think of that. I mean, I _do_ know that we're not the only ones doing it and that it's part of the 'Inter-Wizard Exchange Program' like Hagrid had told us, but . . . _now_ I sort of feel even _more_ overwhelmed by the school's over_confidence_ in us to excel right off the bat like this. I'd better make sure that I take _extra_ superb notes tonight and in _general_ so I don't flunk out," she said through slight nerves, reopening both her textbook _and_ notebook as though for added emphasis and sincerity.

"Do you think that tonight's lessons will be a tough one, though?"

Taranee shrugged lightly as she followed suit with her own textbook.

"Can't be any harder than _today's_ lessons, I'd imagine. We'll just have to wait and see in . . . twenty-five minutes. _Until_ then, let's just see if we can't get started in our project already . . . Where's the egg?"

"What're you _talking_ about? It's right _here --_ _oops_ . . ."

_Here I was, so busy being upset that Taranee was late to get here, and I'd managed to forget the very thing we'd decided to meet for in the **first** place! _Hay Lin thought with abashment, smiling sheepishly at the taller girl as she watched her slap a disbelieving hand to her forehead.

_I guess I can take the role of "carefree, rolls-with-the-punches" Guardian of Air a bit **too** seriously at times! I hope I don't do this often throughout the school year, **otherwise** I just **might** flunk out!_

**YYYYYYYY**

"I'm just telling you what I saw! Why don't you believe me?" huffed a very agitated Hermione to her friends inside of the Gryffindor common room later that evening before bed.

She was gradually finding that her patience was fleeing from her, as she continued to try to explain herself to her two best friends. And while it was mainly due to her increased fatigue more than anything else, it was still depleting itself nonetheless.

Not but several minutes before had Hermione come barreling through the door and into Harry and Ron's company by the window (where they lazily sat, playing a round of Wizard's Chess before turning in) to alert them of the surprising turn of events she'd come across while in the library.

It had been a mere few minutes after she'd finished her homework session with both Ron and Neville (who were both more than eager to leave her to put their used books back onto their proper shelves) that she'd noticed their new friend, Hay Lin, sitting by her lonesome.

Of course, _that_ had not been the surprising part.

However, what _had_ shocked the outspoken intellect was the fact that, not only had Hay Lin been idly turning page upon page within one of her textbooks, but she had not been doing so _manually_.

_By** that** respect_, Hermione thought glumly to herself, _I can understand Harry and Ron not being phased by my news. I mean, after **all**, we **are** surrounded by **far** more impressive feats than that everyday. **Still**, there was something distinctly **different** about it . . ._

As though sensing her thoughts, Ron sighed heavily after destroying one of Harry's Bishops.

"It's not that we don't believe you, Hermione. It's just that, so _what_ if you caught Hay Lin using magic to read her book? She _is_ a fellow witch, after all."

Following suit with her _own_ frustrated exhale, Hermione stopped pacing about the now empty common room and sat upon the couch that was in front of the slowly dying fireplace.

"And I _agree_, Ron. But what I saw was . . . _different _than the typical magic we're used to seeing . . ."

"How so, Hermione?" asked Harry through a sleepy, slightly bored yawn, after successfully earning his revenge by completely demolishing one of Ron's Knights.

Hermione stared at the raven haired lad a moment before responding.

If ever there would be a poster child for the most consecutive mood swings in less than a week, Harry would most assuredly acquire the job, hands down.

_First_, last night at the Sorting Hat Ceremony feast, he had become deathly quiet while brooding , absolutely _refusing_ to speak to anyone. Then _today_, while still obviously upset for reasons unknown, he had a vaguely better disposition. And now, this _evening_, the boy who lived was teetering either between nonchalance, or sarcasm -- even more than _Ron _possessed, if at all possible.

Hermione both knew _and_ understood that there was _greatly _more than enough upon the green eyed hero's mind at the moment -- what with worrying about passing his final year successfully, in _addition _to deciphering when Lord Voldemort would strike the inevitable final blow . . .

Still, after having known him for as along as she had and just as well, Hermione was _also_ aware that _whatever's_ been eating away at him lately had _nothing_ to do with _either _plight_ --_ and, as _always_, would be up to _her _to figure it out precisely.

Until then, however, she would have to first take care of _this_ little matter.

". . . Well, for _one_ thing, Harry, I've never seen a 'Zephyr' charm worked the way that Hay Lin had, assuming that that's what it had been," she began, idly biting upon her lower lip in reflection.

"I mean, she'd performed it without her wand, and everyone within the wizarding world knows that only the best of the _best_ witch or wizard can cast spells successfully _without_ the aid of his or her wand."

"Ah! And _now _the picture has become crystal _clear_, ladies and gentlemen!" exclaimed Ron suddenly, as he veered his attention momentarily away from the game to smirk at the perplexed brunette.

"What's _that _supposed to mean, Ronald?" breathed Hermione with an increasingly accusatory tone within her voice.

Ron's playful grin broadened as he wagged a long, skinny finger at her.

"I would think that it'd be rather _obvious_ to _you_, 'Miss Knows-All-Sees-All!' It's been pretty clear since yesterday that you're not exactly as 'okay' with this whole Inter Wizarding program as you projected all summer alongside Ginny.

Yeah, because _first_, you tried to blame your natural _clumsiness _onto _Rei_, _just_ because she had a stroke of lucky by predicting it _beforehand._ And _now_, you're wanting to attack _Hay Lin,_ and all because _she _might some big shot powerful witch where she's from, and possibly a lot stronger than even _you_ are.

_Relax_, though, Hermione, because that would mean that she'd have to be _ten times_ stronger than ol' _Harry_, here, and_ everyone_ knows that he's as powerful as they _come_! Isn't that right, Harry? I mean, your bloody name _means_ 'power!' Guess your parents definitely hit the nail on the head with_ that_ one, huh?" astonished Ron in good humor, having then turned his back to Hermione and resumed the game with Harry by that point (who merely nodded faintly, clearing far too into the game to have paid any proper attention to what was going on).

Hermione, upon hearing this, instantly felt the familiar pang of anguish she'd regrettably feel whenever dealing with the cardinal haired young man. Standing from her seat, she glared daggers at the back of his head at the same time that she had planted both feet firmly onto the ground.

"Is _that_ what you think? That because I feel as though my '_territory_' is being threatened, I'm now going to go on a _rampage_ against every exchange student here? Then how come I didn't do anything of the sort during the the Triwizard Tournament?" she fumed, becoming intensely annoyed all the more that the back of Ron's person continued to be the only part of him she was addressing.

Ron's shoulders elevated momentarily as he shrugged, nearing the end of his game with the more or less mute Harry.

"I don't know. _Probably _because that _barely_ had anything to do with _just _smarts or anything _else_ you're irritatingly good at. _Besides_, you were too _young_ at the time to have taken part in it even _if_ you wanted to -- not to _mention_ that the cup wouldn't have chosen you, _anyhow_. Oh, and I seem to recall you resenting my future sister-in-law, _Fleur Delacour_, at first when we first met her. Now, _why _was that, again?"

It was all Hermione could do to refrain herself from charging over to Ron and ring his skinny neck at this, the rage within her building as her cheeks grew painfully hot with greatly unwanted embarrassment and hurt.

"You mean, like how _you_ went from idolizing the very _dirt_ **_Viktor Krum_** walked upon, to 'mysteriously believing him to be some sort of _cad_ after merely having taken _notice_ of me? Let's explain _that_, shall we?" she heatedly countered, rushing forward to face him and catching his _own_ face turn beet red in turn.

"I-I . . . I don't know what you're _talking_ about . . ." he mumbled bitterly, watching Harry add insult to injury as he'd just finished conquering his last line of defense, successfully winning the chess game in the process.

"Oh, _don't _you? Then again, you _never _do, then, _either_! Perhaps, maybe if I had sparkling _blue eyes_ or shimmering _ebony locks_ you'd _miraculously_ know, right?"

And before either men could utter a word (although it was highly unlikely that Harry would have made _any_ kind of verbal motion, as he'd been like a _mime_ the entire time), Hermione instantly flew past them in a blind fury, straight up the stairs that would lead her to the girls' dormitory.

Once inside her room, she felt momentary gratitude that her roommates, Will, Usagi, and Rei were fast asleep. She simply did not have any remaining energy, _nor_ any proper explanations for the steady flow of tears that were now deplorably cascading down her pale cheeks.

Sometimes Hermione truly wondered why she even bothered to continue to communicate with the red haired man after all these years, the way he'd always manage to misconstrue the things she would say.

_You **know** why_, she thought sadly to herself as she changed into her pajamas.

_It's the very same reason that that **awful **Pansy Parkinson regrettably called you out for upon the train in front of everyone -- in front of **him**: it's because you secretly hope that maybe, just **maybe** he'll **finally** say the words you've been **longing** for him to say for the past seven years . . . The words you** know** are somewhere within his heart but is just too immature, afraid, and **oblivious** to voice . . ._

"Oh, but how I _wish_ he _would_," Hermione softly whispered to herself, wiping a tear away from her face as she tiredly climbed into bed.

". . . Because, then _I_ could finally express what's been within my _own_ heart all this time . . . But now that all of these new exchange _witches_ are here -- _especially_ two in particular -- what chance have I got?"

Exhaling slowly as a final tear escaped from her glassy, forlorn brown eyes, Hermione sadly rolled onto her side and curled into a tight ball, before plunging into a sad slumber that would (if only for a few hours) help to ease the perpetual pain of an increasingly breaking heart . . .

**-- End of Part Two**

**(A.N. So that's part two of chapter five, yet another eight pages. Imagine if I kept the chapter whole. It'd probably be thirty pages of writing that no one would read yet again. Oh, well. Hermione's scene I enjoyed the most to write, because it was the most touching and insightful -- plus, I can definitely relate to her plight, so yeah. Anyhow, stay tuned for part three . . . which should be the final part, I believe to chapter five. I'd appreciate the reviews and support, but they hardly come, so yep.)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 5: Conglomeration of Feelings and Mysteries (Part Three)**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer:** To be short and frank, I do not nor will I (sadly) ever own the great workings of Harry Potter, Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon, or W.I.T.C.H. I'm not that talented. I _am, _however, talented enough to manage to concoct this chaotic fanfic combining all three worlds, and manage to make it all look good/easy, owning the storyline and any new spells or attacks I might create (although, _clearly_ having been **_inspired_** by said series/book). So, alas, I dare you _not _to enjoy this undoubtedly bumpy ride alongside me! Ha! Okay, okay; I'll shut up now, especially since this wasn't short OR frank. HeHe Still . . . enjoy reading (AND leaving massive reviews!).

Note: _And finally, part three of chapter five. Would you believe that I still haven't posted all of it after this, and had to push the rest into chapter six? Why? Because it was close to forty pages. Wonderful (for me, anyway, but a lot of you hate long chapters). Anyhow, I at least know that definitely **Senshi of Valis**,** Lennex** and **Shadow Crystal Mage** will be happy to see this story updated. Enjoy._

This chapter was written/created in November 2005.

* * *

Hotaru sat patiently at her desk inside of the empty and dimly lit classroom, waiting for her first evening class to begin. Although the classroom -- the entire _castle_, really -- was rather intimidating at night, for whatever reason it did not bother her. 

Then again, being alone (especially within her bedroom at night, with only the faint, glowing warmth of her fairly new collection of lamps to keep her company) was in actuality one of her most favorite of pass times. Hotaru wasn't entirely sure why that was, either, although she supposed it was because it was then that she'd feel the most like herself . . . perhaps, even, the _true_ her that she was still very much in the process of discovering.

Before Hotaru continued on with her contemplations of self-discovery, the door to the dank classroom slowly creaked open with a heavy groan to her right. Expecting to see a rather large gaggle of fellow students bustling inside (as there was now a few minutes left to the beginning of class), only a familiar, average-height and honey-eyed young woman hesitantly entered with a faint look of confusion riddled across her smooth visage.

Hotaru looked upon the girl with slight interest after noticing her presence, watching her make her way towards her. Even though she'd seen the girl once before, it was only at that moment that Hotaru was _truly_ acknowledging her existence.

Of course, it wasn't to say that she was _conceited_ or what not -- it was simply that, at the time of their meeting, class had been starting (not to mention that Hotaru had been extremely preoccupied with her intense thoughts, as well -- much like how she now was yet again). So therefore, it wasn't as though she had had enough time to gather a strong assessment of the other girl . . .

". . . _Hotaru_, right? Are you here for the night lesson, too?" Hotaru heard the girl ask her as she carefully slid into the seat next to her with slight timidness, much as she had during their first shared class of Defense Against the Dark Arts earlier that day.

Hotaru gazed curiously at the faintly blushing young woman as she began to take in her appearance. Wearing her long, black school robes that protectively concealed the knee-length, gray skirt and white, male-resembling dress shirt, the two women looked almost identical -- save three very distinct differences.

Although their uniforms honestly _were_ alike, the long, diagonally striped tie that lay against their chests and securely fastened around their neck were each vastly different in color. While Hotaru's tie reflected a sort of drab -- even perhaps _browbeating_ combination of deep green and pale silver, the _other_ girl's tie almost beamed with an exuberant confidence of maroon and gold.

Even the insignia of the girl's house, Gryffindor, seemed to give off an unmatched, prideful gleam upon her bosom; meanwhile, Hotaru's _Slytherin_ emblem instead glared back with an almost malevolent resilience.

Besides those two deviations between them closing-wise, there was also the drastic _physical_ disparity in hair color and length. The vaguely smaller girl had fashioned her crimson colored locks into an attractive, slightly tousled bob. By contrast, Hotaru's _ebony_ tresses, with its natural lavender streaks and faint purple sheen, cascaded effortlessly down her well toned back and tickled her ankles without a single strand out of place.

By that point, Hotaru had at last realized that she had been merely gawking at the red head next to her with a slightly intense look without a word, causing the other girl's blush to deepen at that.

Feeling her _own_ cheeks lightly heating up, Hotaru cleared her throat and bestowed a small smile onto the girl in apology.

"Sorry about that . . . _Will_ . . . I was just . . . thinking of all of the homework that I still have left to finish before tomorrow . . ." she offered, gently tapping a long fingernail upon her notebook in front of her as though in emphasis. "And yes, I _am_ here for the night lesson . . . I guess it's safe to assume that _you_ are, as well, huh?"

The girl whose name Hotaru had timely remembered to be Will gazed thoughtfully back at her with her light brown -- almost reddish -- eyes and returned the smile.

"Oh, yeah? That's great! At least now I know that I didn't get lost on the way. My other friends should be here at any minute as well -- well, _twenty seconds_, if that clock is right. I wonder how many students from the program will be in here with us at once, and how much _more_ homework we'll get.

I could_ barely_ keep up with my classes, _or _keep my _grades_**_up_** back home, either and -- Oh . . . uh . . . forget it . . . I can tell that I'm boring you . . . _Besides_, that was probably '_T.M.I._' or something, too . . ." Will trailed off, laughing nervously as she looked down at her belongings upon the desk and began to play with her quill by dunking and re-dunking it into her ink bottle.

Shaking her head vigorously, Hotaru looked at Will curiously before asking,

"Why would you think that, Will? Even though we've just met today, I rather enjoy your company. You seem very thoughtful and nice . . ."

Now it was _her_ turn to trail off suddenly as the last of her descriptive words effortlessly escaped from her lips. Her mind instantly flashed back to a time -- a _memory_, that she could not honestly seem to recall ever happening before, and yet . . . nonetheless seemed superbly familiar to her all the same:

"_I'd bought you a new lamp to add to your collection, Hota-chan! This one's **extra** special, because it has a neat purple firefly painted on it!" Hotaru heard a jovial sounding girl say to her while extending the delicate gift out to her._

"_Thanks **so** much! But it's **only** extra special because **you** gave it to me! You're always so very thoughtful and nice towards me!"_

Before Hotaru could understand or see (especially that of the mysterious girl who'd given her the gift and continued to be curiously shrouded in darkness, and how, despite the fact that it was _Japanese_ that was being spoken, it was still comprehended) anymore of her bizarre vision, it had instantly evaporated away from her mind, leaving just as quickly as it had come.

Her current facial expression must had been alarming, for Hotaru suddenly felt Will reach out for her as though an expert at either witnessing or having dizzy spells, _herself_.

"Just take it easy, Hotaru! You all right? You don't look so good . . . You look pale and rigid . . . Just . . . take deep, slow breaths . . ."

Nodding slowly, while doing as she had been instructed, Hotaru smiled softly at Will in gratitude and reassurance as her violet gems observed her molasses orbs.

_Now even her **eyes** are beginning to . . . remind me of something -- and not just her **hair**_, she mused. _But of **what** . . .?_

Before Hotaru could further mentally mull it over, more students had at that moment barreled into the classroom, heavy pants escaping from out of their mouths while distraught, bug-eyed looks plastered themselves upon each of their visages.

"Hey, you guys! I was getting worried that you'd _never _make it! Although, to be fair, it _did_ take _me_ quite a while to drag myself out of bed after my nap before our lesson. Remind me _never_ to do that again," Will smirked after having made certain that Hotaru was truly all right, before then veering her attention to the reopened door to acknowledge the several women (who were obviously her friends) continue to stumble inside of the room and spread themselves out accordingly into the array of still vacant seats.

As Will turned around in her seat to candidly gossip with the two women now behind them (an Asian girl with long, glossy black pigtails, and an African American young woman with warm brown eyes) Hotaru allowed herself to be momentarily forgotten, which didn't trouble her, as it was blatant, the closeness the three shared.

Besides, Hotaru's eyes had then something _else_ to preoccupy her. Making their way to their seats were four of the five mysterious Japanese young women who had attacked her that morning, all of them having seemed extremely adamant about something -- about _her_ at the time. She'd _also_ seen them again at their shared Elemental Magic class, with the credibly eccentric Professor Latnemele Tirips, where they'd seemed_ just_ as mesmerized by her.

Tonight -- right _now_, however, they didn't so much as _flinch_, let alone make any sort of gesture toward her once they'd entered the classroom. Although, judging by their lank, fatigued expressions decorated upon their faces, Hotaru surmised that they were simply far too tired to have taken notice of her presence just yet -- something she oddly felt _disappointed_ by.

Regardless, there was at least _one_ of them, the smallest of the five and the last to stroll inside that _did_ seem to see her, and immediately began to forge and maintain a concentrated, awkward stare between them.

Hotaru continued to watch the small, crystalline blue-eyed girl with her unique, pig-tailed, rabbit ears-resembling blonde hairstyle as she remained planted near the door. Hotaru wasn't entirely sure why she'd bothered to dignify the peculiar woman's presence with even a mere glance, but as she continued to look into her pools of cool blue, increasingly saddened eyes, she still couldn't help but to feel strangely . . . _serene_.

With _everything_ . . .

Groaning lightly to herself, Hotaru shook her head and willed herself to look away, before the dizzy spell she'd suddenly felt returning could escalate.

"Using your body as a natural barricade will not prevent me from entering to teach this _inconsequential_ class -- however much I might personally wish that it _could_," softly said a distinctly cold and detached voice Hotaru immediately recognized to be owned by Professor Severus Snape, despite her eyes having just been averted away from the door.

A tiny shiver ran down her spine as she avoided looking up to watch the tall, thin and black robe-clad man enter for a moment.

While the young Egyptian had known that she would have both Astronomy and Double Potions that evening, she had personally hoped that the latter would have been canceled, as she understood that Snape taught it. The man simply gave her the most uneasy feeling within the pit of her stomach, since having first laid eyes upon him during the Sorting Hat Ceremony feast the previous night -- and so, what the surprise it had been to learn that not only was he her teacher, but _also_ the head of her house.  
At least, thankfully, he'd yet to truly observe her existence, so having_ that_ bit of knowledge put her nerves at ease for the moment.

Finally deciding to look up away from her desk, Hotaru watched the blushing blonde near the doorway murmur a quick, soft and embarrassing apology before rushing to a seat at the back, while Professor Snape, with his long, greasy black hair that did very little to draw attention away from his thin, hook-nose that took up most of his pale and intimidating face, moved to the front of the class, hands clasped tightly together and placed diligently against his chest.

"My, my . . . I must say, this _is_ a pity . . . not a Slytherin in sight -- save _one_ . . ." he commented, narrowing his coal black eyes at Hotaru with faint pride and instant favoritism shining within them.

Hotaru felt herself beginning to blush lightly as a multitude of eyes descended upon her in notation. _Sadly_, she had been foolishly mistaken to believe that she had been invisible to the menacing man . . .

"On _that_ note, I can honestly say that only _some_ of you will master the potions I will teach you during these _unfortunate_ night lessons, and some of you will _not_ . . . and _by_ that some, I mean the _rest_ of you ladies . . ." Professor Snape emphasized, scanning the rest of the small class with accusatory and condescending eyes before immediately whirling around in his spot to walk to his desk.

"Now, then . . . For those of you who have yet to take my class earlier today, I am Professor Severus Snape, professor of . . . _Double Potions_ . . ." he paused with clear disdain riddled within his doldrum-like voice, as though the fact of his teaching position caused him great displeasure. "I understand that I am to teach you the most _basic_ of potions during these separate lessons and work our way up, while all the while still learning some of the more _challenging_ potions during the day at the same time . . ." he continued, unfurling his bony hands and lightly beginning to tap a finger against the desk.

"Because, _supposedly_, where all of you are from, you are each _extraordinary_ witches, and so _therefore_ can _handle _the more stronger spells and potions . . . Of course, if that is _indeed_ the case, then I do not honestly see any reason why you would _need_ my instructions on the more _trivial_ of potions, and cannot simply relearn them all on your _own_ and within your _own_ time if you must . . ."

"Sir . . . ? We . . . don't understand . . . I thought --"

"-- Oh! S-_sorry_ we're late, sir -- er, _professor_! Took a wrong turn!"

Hotaru and the rest of the bodies within the room all turned to see two female strays, another blonde while the other had light brown hair, the both of them panting with cheeks flushed.

While the rest of the room's occupants might have been sympathetic, as the castle was rather spacious, Professor Snape was _anything_ but.

_I wonder if he would be towards **me**, since he seems to acclaim those who are within his house_, mentally observed Hotaru as she looked inquisitively at the now slightly sneering man, whose chilling eyes pierced daggers straight through each woman's body as the duo quickly shuffled to the closest seat they could reach before incurring their instructor's wrath.

"Apparently, _promptness_ is not a trait_ either _of you seem to possess . . . and the _both_ of you, Miss Hale and Miss Lair, are in _Gryffindor_ house, yes?" Snape inquired with false intrigue as he made his way over to their desk.

"Y-yes, sir . . . We are . . . and _actually_, **_Cornelia's_** the only one of us with the 'prompt gene' within her. _I_, on the other hand, never seem to know when I'm coming or _going_," joked the light haired girl, obviously trying to lighten the mood despite the now extremely tight atmosphere.

Hotaru watched the girl's broad smile instantly melt away as both Snape _and_ the blonde next to her stared hard at her without an ounce of humor coursing within their eyes.

_Clearly she has not yet officially met this guy before now . . .** otherwise**, I don't think that she would have bothered to try joking around with him like that . . . _thought Hotaru humanely, as Snape opened his mouth to speak once more.

"You don't seem to know how to still your tongue, Miss Lair. Five points taken from Gryffindor for your tardiness, with an _additional_ point for your . . . _colorful_ remark . . ." he delivered, before turning abruptly around to walk back to his seat. He didn't get far, however, as he and his pupils heard the brunette curiously mutter to her blonde friend,

"_Points_? What the heck's he_ talking_ about? Like _demerits_ or something?"

Hotaru could almost feel the entire class collectively groan inwardly upon hearing this, for they now knew as _she_ did that it was _obvious_ that Professor Severus Snape was not at all a person to be reckoned with . . . It was simply a shame that that girl hadn't seemed to catch on quite yet.

"_Another_ five points from Gryffindor, for that smart retort, Miss Lair," said Snape without bothering to turn around, his body visibly stiffening as though trying to suppress a much wanted outburst. "If _I_ were you, Miss Hale, I would prevent your friend from saying anymore while within my presence . . . unless, of course, you and the _rest_ of your fellow housemates _enjoy_ losing points. In _which_ case, by all _means_ . . ."

As Hotaru watched the head of Slytherin house re-approach the front of class to resume his lesson, she began to wonder if she'd been placed into the right house, and moreover, _why _. . .

**YYYYYYYY**

Irma could barely focus upon any of the words that that _god-awful_ man was currently droning out in his irritably soft and slightly monotone voice. The reason? She was far too busy _fuming_! It wasn't _her_ fault that her new school apparently had a mind of its own -- well, the _stairs_, anyway -- and randomly decided to change the directions to different locations on a person at will.

Which was_ exactly _what had happened to Irma and Cornelia on their way to their first night lesson, after Irma had successfully found the blonde to apologize for _whatever_ it was she'd said to her that had upset her earlier that day.

Even though it had initially been _Will's_ idea to do so, Irma _did_ want to clear the air before any form of resentment could linger between the two of them (and even though it pained the brunette more than _anything_ to be the first one to have done so).

And so, when Irma had at last located the sophisticated blonde neatly seated outside of the Great Hall, decoratively surrounded by her school books with her head buried inside of one, Irma had done just that.

"I don't really know why you took anything I'd said today _personally_ -- as you never have _before_, and we always squabble _anyway_ -- but I'm so sorry if I hurt you, Corny . . ." she'd apologized, the "sorry" that had escaped from her lips having tasted like _acid_ that she'd had to say it to _Cornelia_ of all people.

That is, Irma absolutely _hated_ to relent to Cornelia, just as much as _Cornelia_ did to _her _in contrast. That was one thing of many that hadn't really changed within their relationship as they'd grown older in the past several years.

As good of friends as they were, the two teenagers had never been the _closest _of friends, completely opposite in every imaginable way. While Irma was traditionally the laid-back joker, Cornelia was quiet, poised and refined, and usually only spoke whenever she felt that she just _had_ to offer _some_ kind of rebuttal to _usually_ something _Irma_ would say, if not _Will_.

The Water and Earth Guardians were like oil and water -- unable to ever truly mix, however still managing to just barely coincide with the other. And, as far as Irma was concerned, she didn't suspect that that would _ever_ change.

"_What _was that, Irma? I don't think I _heard_ you . . ." Irma bitterly recalled Cornelia had purposely said with growing amusement, although her blue eyes had also gradually begun to sparkle with affectionate gratitude (which was probably the _only_ reason why Irma had bothered to apologize once more after that, which had felt far less of a chore to have actuated).

It was during moments like that that Irma had _also_ realized, despite their immense personality differences, the two girls had still managed to remain loyal and reliable friends to one another, miraculously, and perhaps would continue to be in the future.

_Because she always has my back as I have hers as teammates -- although, I don't think she honestly does right **now**_, she thought morosely, feeling Cornelia glare daggers at her from her seat next to her at their shared desk every so often, at the same time that Irma tried not to do so to their _professor _(whom she'd by then surmised to be the evil incarnate).

Irma was acutely aware that, no matter _how_ infuriated she felt at that moment for the injustice perpetrated against her the very moment that she'd stepped into the classroom, _Cornelia_ was currently _boiling_. And it _wasn't _because of their joint point deduction and humiliation (as hair-pulling as Irma was _sure_ that had been for the older girl), but because of the fact that she'd been late to one of her classes on not only the first day, but _ever_.

Well, that Irma was personally _aware_ of, anyway.

One of the things that Cornelia detested more than _anything_ was being late, not just her classes, but to _anything_: late to skating practice; late to dinner; late to know the latest gossip or purchase the latest fashion trends, even.

About the only _other_ thing that Irma could recall Cornelia disliking _more_ was when _others_ were late for a shared responsibility (yet _another_ reason why the two continued to bump heads a lot, as "late" was _practically_ Irma's middle name).

So, _therefore_, she _already_ knew of the fierce tongue-lashing that was in store for her once she and Cornelia were awarded the first chance to freely speak again.

_Thanks **a lot**, Snape, you **snake**. I'd** just** finished getting Cornelia off my back for **one **thing; **now**, I'm gonna have to get her off my back for yet **another** thing_, Irma thought regrettably, before finally forcing herself to pay better attention to what the dark instructor was saying.

". . . So therefore, because the potion I plan to teach you will take precisely two hours to make, _mine_ will be the only lesson for this evening -- your Professor Meiou has expressed her . . . _solemn_ apologies to being unable to teach you after _our_ lesson's conclusion . . ." Irma heard Professor Snape say with distinct boredom as he made his way slowly around the room.

_**He's** bored? **I'm** bored, **tired**, **and** hungry! **And** I gotta be stuck here for **two** whole hours with this **windbag**! This might as well be **detention**, since this now feels like a **prison**_, Irma thought severly, resisting the urge to yawn loudly for slight fear that Snape would _undoubtedly_ retract yet _another_ five points away from her house, something she _still_ didn't quite understand.

_I hope this potion will at** least** enable us to make a couple burgers and fries or **something** useful to me . . ._

". . . Now, I truly hope that none of you will waste my time, effort, as _well_ as _patience_, by being unable to properly concoct this potion," Snape began, eyeballing every female present before making his way back to the front of the classroom. "_Or_ my _breath_, as the ingredients are not listed within your book. So, I'd_ suggest_ that you take superb notes and pay _supremely _close attention, as I will _not _repeat myself . . ."

Not waiting for any woman to object or raise a hand to comment, Professor Snape continued, his voice noticeably becoming more excited.

". . . The potion, '_Amiculum Mors Mortis_,' is appropriately named 'Death Veil,' for if brewed correctly, it allows the drinker it to effectively _pierce_ through the veil that separates life and death, and then teeter between _both _sides for a specific amount of time . . .

To the untrained eye, it would appear as though the drinker has_ indeed_ perished, as the body becomes rather stringent, cold and lifeless -- all of the traditional traits of the deceased. Even the _heart_ has, by that point, slowed down to a barely traceable beat . . . However, the person _is_ very much alive, and it is merely their _soul_ that has all but detached itself from its host for a while . . .

This potion was originally used to ward off enemies that might wish to . . . _dispose_ of the drinker in their _own_ way . . . However, it was soon found out the hard way of the 'lasting' effects this potion can have . . . which is why this is now one of the many no longer practiced and forbidden potions . . ." he finished, his usually deadpan, black eyes beginning to shimmer with great intrigue upon the eerie subject.

"So . . . then if it is forbidden, how come we're about to _learn_ it, professor?" Ami suddenly asked wearily at her desk directly in front of Snape.

". . . Why, for the _experience_, of course, Miss Mizuno. I am _completely_ confident that perhaps _none_ of you will amalgamate the potion successfully, as not many _have_ since its first creation. _However_, mayhap you will still miraculously _learn_ something in the process," said Snape with nonchalance, lightly waving his hand in dismissal towards the blue haired girl. "After I've put the ingredients onto the board, you may begin . . . and I suggest that you don't _dillydally_, either . . ."

Irma briefly scanned the class to gage each of their reactions to their apparently _demoniacal_ professor, and his _less _than substantial courtesy toward them that every _other_ teacher had thus far that day.

Each girl within the room currently displayed mixed signs of apprehension, confusion, and even inadequateness. Even always "cool and collected" _Cornelia_ was looking a little pale as she watched Professor Snape magically display the ingredients onto the blackboard with the help of his wand, before she began to organize them around their shared cauldron she'd brought with her.

"Can you _believe_ this guy, eh, Corny? And I thought _Principal Knickerbocker_ was strict. This guy's like a cross _between_ Knickerbocker and my _dad, _with the '_lovable_' nature of _Lord_ _Cedric_ or even _Nerissa_!" whispered Irma to Cornelia as quietly as she could, trying to _re_-break the obvious ice that had reformed between them.

_She may be annoyed with me -- yet **again**, but I know that she **does** agree with my logic on this one_, she thought, offering up a smile to the girl.

However, all that Irma got in return was a heavy scoff before Cornelia viciously hissed,

"Let's just get this _over_ with, before you get me into _more_ trouble!"

_Apparently I was wrong_, thought Irma glumly, as she began to help the seething blonde mix the ingredients. _It's official: this night **blows**!_

**-- End of Chapter Five  
**

**(A.N. There it is. Not the original end to this chapter, but since I already had to divide this thirty-six page chapter into three parts, and I knew that people would voice their upset about how my chapters are always so long so...yeah. I mean, c'mon. A "billion" pages for one chapter. That's NOTHING for me whenever I read, but a lot of people on here like short chapters, what can I say. And anyway, the next scene was a morning scene, so I figure I'd just push it to chapter six, even though I had planned to reveal more of the plot in THIS chapter – hence the "mysteries" bit in its title. However, I still sort of did, if anyone can catch it. Yay. LoL Stay tuned for more, please.)**


End file.
